Senior Columnist and Creative Director
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Probable AU Where the history behind the relationship between a long married Edith and Michael Gregson is explored
1. Chapter 1

London, March 1971

Cora Bartlett sat in her gran's living room surrounded by her family who were all dressed in black, because that is what you usually wear to a funeral. Her aunt Alice was moving around the room making sure everyone else was being taken care of, her uncle Eddie and cousin George were huddled in the corner probably discussing something boring and having to do with the estate. Cousin George was an Earl and owned a large estate with a great house called Downton Abbey that her gran and her sisters grew up in.

As a child Cora thought that it was a great castle and loved to run around the large halls and was jealous that her gran was able to grow up like a princess, but as a modern 17 year old she found the old place very boring and wondered why her uncle worked so hard as the estate manager to keep the thing going, but everyone in the family knew George and Eddie loved the place and considered it their life's work.

On the couch Cora's younger uncle Paul was talking politics and current events with her great uncle Tom, Cora had a soft spot for her old uncle mostly because as a child she loved to hear him read to her and her cousin's in his soft Irish accent. She knew that he was the estate manager for close to 40 years at Downton and he retired when Cora was a child, but he still lived there and sometimes was consulted by George and Eddie.

In the door way near the stairs Cora's mother Charlotte was speaking with her aunt Mary, great aunt Mary fascinated Cora, you could tell with one look what a refined and regal lady Aunt Mary was. As a young child Mary both frightened and intrigued Cora, the way she would sweep into a room and command attention, and the ability to make sure children were on their best behavior just by her presence. As she grew older and learned more about her great aunt she learned to appreciate Mary's wisdom and was able to see a softer side, she also loved to look through old pictures of her gran and her sisters and see her Aunt Mary's beautiful dark hair and creamy skin, she also found the silly dresses those young girls used to wear so very odd and different from the usual bell bottom jeans and flowy tops she lived in.

"Do you think she would like to move back to Downton to be around more people like you and Eddie and Uncle Tom?" Charlotte asked her aunt

"Dear, I don't think your mother would enjoy that, she spent most of her life trying to leave Downton and from what I understand she's quite the city girl and has been for close to 50 years"

"I know but I just don't like the idea of her alone in this house with dad gone...I know Alice will try to be over as much as she can but she still has her classes, maybe I will get Cora to come around more and talk to Paul about hiring a caregiver" Charlotte thought out loud while rubbing her forehead.

Mary sensed her niece was concerned about her mother's life after the death of her father, with a calming tone and a soft touch to her arm she said

"We can talk about it with your mother tomorrow, let's just get her through this day"

" I can't, I have meetings all day tomorrow with the board of directors and..."

As Alice walked by she overheard her sister talk about going back to work as publisher of "The Standard" and couldn't help herself

"Really Char, you're going back to work so soon after dad passed and mum needs us? Is money all you think about?"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and responded "Alice you know how much mum and dad love the magazine and you know that dad wouldn't want me to shirk the responsibilities of what they built together and how dare..."

Mary cut off Charlotte before she could say anymore "alright girls that's enough, Alice just wants everyone focused on Edith which is admirable and Charlotte I think you're right, Michael loved the magazine like a child, and Alice, your sister just wants to honor his memory, now please no more fighting today especially in front of your mother."

Charlotte was the publisher of a weekly current events and lifestyle magazine called "The Standard", which was founded by Michael and Edith Gregson in August 1923 shortly after they were married and it was a large part of the Gregson and Crawley families ever since, Edith and Michael's children considered the office their second home as they would ofter spend afternoons there and observing their parents working together and being immersed in different opinions and events from around the world.

Charlotte always loved "the mag" and her fondest memories were peeking in and seeing her father patrolling around his office shirtsleeves rolled up, pencil in mouth with a concentrated look on his face focused on some paper or another, and then going across the narrow room where her parent's joint secretary Mrs. Bishop worked and seeing her mother hunched over a typewriter banging away on a column, muttering notes to her self and with sunlight streaming through the window making her coppery hair even brighter, when Charlotte saw that she thought her mum was the most beautiful and interesting woman on earth.

Michael Gregson ran and edited the magazine until 1963 when he stepped down to let the current financial director, Oxford graduate, noted businesswoman, and eldest daughter take over the business aspect and he left editing duties to his youngest son Paul who delivered his first article to the magazine at the age of 15. After college Paul spent 10 years abroad reporting from various locales, but spent the last few years in the London office pushing to deliver the most powerful and honest pieces on events happening around the world and in Great Britain, Paul believed the magazine had an responsibility to make its readers the most well informed people on the planet and took it very seriously. Even after retiring Michael had a hard time staying away from the office until Edith implored him to cut back on his visits arguing "...if the old man is still doddering around the place no one will take Paul or Charlotte seriously" so Michael stayed home more often out of concern for his children and the good of the magazine.

Edith was still a regular contributor until 1955, her articles were always well written and forthright, building her a reputation through out England as one of the most important columnists in print, often when there was a complicated or controversial issues people in pubs and sitting rooms across the country would ask each other "I wonder what Mrs. Gregson thinks?" but citing her age and that the world was changing faster than she was and that there were younger and talented writers who needed an outlet Edith turned in her final regular column in September of that year, it was a short piece mainly thanking the readers for their loyalty and claiming they gave her much more that she did them, thanking her children for putting up with being raised by two journalists, and finally thanking "my partner...in crime, business, board games, tea making, parenting, and love; dear Michael for giving a silly toff girl a chance to tell people her opinions in that dreary office all those years ago in 1920, for always believing in me, but most of all for keeping your promise, I hope I'm still keeping mine". But even in retirement Edith was sought out to write the odd column here and there and act as a contributor on various radio and television programs.

Charlotte gave her aunt a sympathetic and thankful smile, she was close to her aunt mostly because she spent the war years at Downton as the blitz was raging in London so Mary considered her a daughter and was happy to take care of Edith's children as Michael couldn't leave the magazine and Edith wouldn't leave Michael, but it was decided the children needed to be as safe as possible.

"thank you Aunt Mary, she's right Alice, mum doesn't need us to fight, speaking of shouldn't she be down now the service starts soon"

"Do you want me to go see?" asked Sybil Branson-Taylor as she joined her cousins and aunt, Sybil was the oldest cousin and spent her life being looked up to by her younger family members, especially when she earned top marks in medical school during a time when most women weren't brave enough to deal with the sexism at those institutions of higher learning. She also gained pride from her family as she became the leading doctor specializing in women's health and child birth in the country and she even wrote a very smart piece in "The Standard" in favor of the national health system and why there needs to be advancement in women's health

"I'm quite alright Dr. Branson-Taylor, no need to call the ambulance" said Edith as she moved down the stairs and toward her gathered family

"Mum what are you wearing?!" asked Alice as the family took in the sight of the recent widow wearing an emerald green dress that compliment her wrinkly but still alabaster complexion, and made her soft white hair stand out even more.

"I'm wearing a dress from Harrod's I know tradition dictates I wear black, but I've worn black far too much and seeing how I only have a few years left I'm going to do what I like with the time I have,...and besides It's my husband's funeral and I'll do what I damn please"

Cora stifled a giggle, she loved when her gran "laid the law down" as her gramp Michael often described it, especially when it shocked her Aunt Alice

Mary suppressed a smirk thinking about how like their grandmother Violet, Edith had become in her older years.

Charlotte looked around the room and said "well you'll get no argument with me if that's the way you feel"

"You look beautiful Aunt Dee" complimented George, Edith's nieces and nephews called her "Aunt Dee" unsurprisingly through the influence of Sybil, as a child Sybbie couldn't manage to pronounce "Edith" and the sound that came out sounded like 'Dith" and that shortened to just "Dee" and it stuck for close to 50 years.

Eddie added "absolutely, dad always loved you in green didn't he mum?" the question Eddie posed brought the room back from Edith's feisty declaration and into the reality that they have a funeral to attend.

"I think you're right about that Ed," stated Tom Branson, "... and I believe he hated when people weren't on time, we better get going dear" Tom directed towards his sister in law and offered his arm and guided her toward the door and the rest of the family followed.

The service was attended by all the important people from the publishing and news world and featured eulogies by Lord George Crawley, Earl of Grantham who remembered his uncle as a kind and considerate man with a passion for his work, who helped fill the role of a father figure in his life he also told a charming story of Uncle Michael on a pheasant shoot at Downton when George was a teenager and how Michael kept getting lost and was complaining about the racket of the guns and the whole day in general, when George asked him "why didn't you just stay in London if you're not having fun?" Michael responded "because my boy, your aunt Dee is well worth putting up with traipsing around the countryside and seeing your grandpapa gloat over dead birds, she loves to visit here and see you and your cousins and when she's happy I'm happy." and by longtime secretary Gwen Bishop who described getting to know the man over the course of 40 years and how constant the devotion he had toward his children, his employees and most of all his wife Edith

after the service there was a reception where Charlotte cornered her daughter

"Cora, listen you need to spend sometime with gran, she is going to miss gramp very much so I need you to go over to her house at least twice a week and visit"

as most 17 year olds would do Cora huffed and rolled her eyes

"but I have things to do mum, I..."

Charlotte cut her off with a stern look and in a strict whisper

"going shopping with your friends 5 times a week is not things to do, you can spare a few hours a week to see your grandmother, and besides she's more interesting than you think, you can start on Thursday, no argument."

with that Charlotte walked away to talk to more old work colleagues of her father's and Cora resigned her self to the fact that she would be taking tea with her gran quite often.


	2. Chapter 2

_new chapter! I hope you all liked feisty grandma Edith, I imagine she would begin to take after Violet eventually, _

_to randomnewbie, now that you mentioned it I do remember Charlotte from Scandal, but it completely slipped my mind while writing this I always liked the name and thought it would fit for Edith's daughter. Apologies if I stepped on your toes! _

* * *

After school instead of going home to read her magazines and listen to new records Cora walked to her gran's house to spend the afternoon chatting. It was about a week after her gramp's funeral and her Aunt Mary, Uncles Tom and Eddie, and cousin George returned to Downton, and generally life was getting back on track.

Cora went up the steps of the 3 story brown town home in the Fitzrovia neighborhood that her grandparents lived in for close to 50 years, it was a homey and utilitarian space filled mostly with books, comfy furniture and pillows. Simple landscape water colors decorated the walls along with family photos, but a framed cover of the first issue of "The Standard" and an old photograph of Michael and Edith standing in front of their office door beaming like proud parents held a place of honor on the mantle of the fireplace.

Cora entered and called out a tentative "Gran?"

"In here Ducky" she heard her grandmother say from the living room, Cora earned the nickname Ducky from her grandfather who once observed that "you can always tell when Cora has a full diaper because she begins to waddle like a little duck"

Cora walked in to find her grandmother with a pot of tea and an open book in her lap, she walked over and gave her a small peck on the cheek "how are you doing gran?"

"I'm fine dear, now I know your mother is making you visit me but you don't have to sit here and make polite conversation with me for four hours, I do love having you here but don't let me stop you from reading whatever you want or listening to whatever you want on the radio, now would you like some tea?

"Gran I really don't mind visiting...really and tea would be fine, I'll pour would you like some?"

Edith looked at her young granddaughter, who had lovely auburn hair, pale blue eyes just like her name sake and it was obvious that her chin and jaw line came from Michael, and smiled "alright dear and I'll pour, your grandfather never trusted me to pour the tea so now I'm determined to be self sufficient."

"Why didn't gramp trust you?" Cora chuckled "was it because you had servants and stuff growing up?"

"That is precisely why, the dear man thought I was going to burn myself, break the pot, and stain the carpet all at once."

Cora took a moment to imagine her gramp fluttering around gran making sure she didn't break anything,

"He was always very concerned about you wasn't he?"

Edith pondered for a moment, "well yes, I suppose it was because it took so much effort for us to be together so he tried his best to cherish the time we had, and I did too of course"

Cora heard snippets of how her grandparents got together, the odd comment or joke from Uncle Paul or Aunt Mary about when Edith and Michael "lived in sin and almost brought the family down" and something about a time spent in France or somewhere.

Cora looked up to see her gran deep in thought and a wistful smile creeping onto her face, she gathered up the courage and asked

"Gran?...how did you two meet?"

LONDON OCTOBER 1922

Lady Edith Crawley sat at her dressing table getting ready for the evening, she was assisted by Joan, a girl that also took care of the cleaning in the house she shared with Michael.

Edith left Downton roughly four months ago with the argument that she was getting more responsibility with her column and so running back and forth on the train was impractical and tiring, staying with Aunt Rosamund would be inconvenient and with her salary she would be able to afford a small flat.

She did rent a small flat, but she lived there in name only and it existed as an address to mail letters to and from and to be picked up by Rosamund's driver for the odd dinner now and then. She wasn't met with much opposition from her parents as they were focused on Mary recovering from Matthew's death and the new baby.

Michael employed a cook Mrs. Porter, and Joan at his house, the women were aware that the lady and Mr. Gregson weren't married, but as Michael told them when he hired them "ours business is ours and yours is yours" the pay was more than they would get elsewhere and the were able to take time off often because the house wasn't large and the pair wanted to be left alone most of the time and they often dinned out. So the servants minded their own business and didn't engage in gossip about their employers.

Edith was nervous when she first moved in, she suspected Michael would tire of her presence, she did hear about men becoming territorial when women invaded their space, but her fears proved to be unfounded so far as Michael always seemed to want her near like he needed her presence to be comfortable. On evenings when they didn't go out the pair enjoyed a simple dinner in the small dinning room, no formal attire, Michael never dressed for dinner and Edith began to see it as quite pointless. Michael would sit at the head of the table and Edith would take the seat on his right hand side, and they would both spend dinner laughing and chatting about the newest developments in the office while constantly brushing each other's knees beneath the table. Often Michael would place his hand on Edith's, brushing her knuckles with his thumb and caressing her fingers.

After dinner they would move into the sitting room, Michael would usually put on a few records to listen to while Edith picked up the book she was reading at the time, their usual spots were Michael on the end of the couch closest to the record player so he could change the records with out getting up, Edith would be on the opposite end with her legs stretched across and feet resting on Michael's lap, where he could lazily massage her ankles and run his hands across her feet. The two would spend hours just like that, Michael humming along to the music occasionally tapping out the beat on her calfs, Edith would try her best to focus on her book but she caught herself looking up from the page to just stare at that man and observe how deep his dimples were even without smiling and how his head moved with the music just slightly, and how she could begin to tell his opinion on the articles he would read just by the position of his brow.

And sometimes they would spend hours talking, about anything, talking about their childhoods and the differences and similarities, talking about the latest happenings in the world, Michael would be very concerned about Edith's opinions and how she could back them up, sometimes these discussions would lead into an idea for a column. Edith was also able to talk to him about Sybil, something she felt she needed to do but couldn't because at home Mama and Papa had enough trouble dealing with the loss and although her relationship with Mary was thawing they still had a long way to go. Michael proved to be a good listener giving her the encouragement to go on, validating her feelings, and never letting Edith put herself down.

In fact Edith never felt more confident, happy or at peace than she did living with Michael, he showered her with compliments, always listened to what she had to say, and generally made her feel important.

Michael was also enjoying the arrangement, in the few months after Lizzie was committed to the hospital he would spend his nights nursing a bottle of whisky thinking about what he did wrong, what he did to cause her to become so unwell, and if there was anything he could do to fix it. He did like being married, Lizzie was a very nice and sweet person, although he did feel that sometimes she avoided disagreeing with him to as to not upset him, as if he would find a debate disagreeable. It did take a long time and the patience of his friends and family to finally convince him to let go of blaming himself and try to have a life again.

Then he saw that opinion piece about women's rights by an Earl's daughter and thought "she seems an interesting type..." and when she consented to meet with him he was pleasantly surprised that she was beautiful to boot, not a classical beauty, some men might not even look twice, but her delicate features, big brown eyes that looked like two great cups of coffee, and soft creamy skin accented by that head of glorious copper hair stirred something in him that he couldn't shake. It took that first meeting for him to want to see her more and learn as much as he could about her, then it only took about 3 months for him to decide that he loved her, loved her like he never loved anyone before. Of course he loved his first wife, but he found himself constantly thinking about Edith, wondering if she was ok, what she would think about this or that, and when she came to London and spent time with him it's as if everything else on earth turned off and all he could do is look into her eyes and listen to that sweet voice with that charmingly ridiculous toffy accent.

Then during the trip to Scotland where he withstood her sister's withering glances and briefly got to know that lovely chap Matthew, he finally made the declaration that he felt for months, that he was in love with her and wanted to build something with her. He hoped for the best but understood how her life would change, he wasn't exactly an eligible bachelor, he knew the family would disapprove but he knew he could make her happy, and it was up to her if she decided to tie her life to his. And to his unbelievable happiness she consented to live with him as his wife. Not legally of course but in his eyes she was his wife, definitely not a mistress.

Mistresses where like pieces of property owned by callous and selfish men. His Edith was certainly not that, the way she gave him comfort, enriched his life, and cared for him meant she was so much more than that. He also realized that Edith didn't have the easiest home life so he loved to make her smile, build her confidence and watching her grow into this brave modern woman made him love her more and more each day.

But both of them had the nagging voice in the back of their heads that it won't always be this easy, chances are they will be found out, they will have to defend their relationship to her family, maybe his bosses, definitely society. However they decided separately to fight that battle when the time came and not a moment sooner, for right now they were just enjoying each other.

"Joan what time is it?" asked Edith "9:15 milady" Joan responded as she tidied up the bedroom Michael and Edith shared

"oh dear, Michael will want to be going soon, do you know if Mr. Gregson is downstairs?"

"yes I believe he is working on one of his puzzles in the sitting room"

Edith finished primping and walked down the stairs and into sitting room saying

"I know I'm late but I don't think Maggie and Nigel will mind, are you ready?"

Michael sat in his dinner jacket with one of his crossword puzzles on his knee, he looked up when he heard her voice and saw her walk into his, no _their_ sitting room and was struck on how beautiful she looked.

She was wearing a deep emerald green dress with tiny silver beads laid out in a pattern going from her shoulder diagonally to her hip, her hair sat in waves, and the lipstick she was wearing made her mouth look like a strawberry floating in a glass of milk.

As he was silently admiring her beauty the side of his face raised in an appreciative smirk

"Michael, what's wrong?" Edith asked confused

"Absolutely nothing my dear, I was just thinking how beautiful you look, I swear I will be the luckiest man to ever live if the last vision I have on earth is of you in a green dress."

Still not used to be told she was beautiful Edith blushed and smiled at the wonderfully odd man sitting in front of her

"oh please don't be so morbid Michael, but thank you, now would you like to admire my dress at the club with our friends? I believe they are waiting for us"

"truthfully darling that dress would best be admired in a heap on the floor upstairs in our room, but I would hate to disappoint our dear friends" he said as he rose from the sofa and moved towards Edith

"I'll have to agree Michael, but patience is a virtue and I think we can have both options" Edith responded as she ran her hands over his chest and across his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss when she finished her declaration.

"I'm hoping on it love"

Michael and Edith arrived at one of their favorite jazz clubs, "Harry's" and went to go meet their party inside. Over the past few months the couple enjoyed the social scene in London and as Edith's column grew she enjoyed a certain popularity with the literary and news community and received invitations to many parties that were attended by very important people. Michael always accompanied her, but to avoid scandal they took certain precautions. They rarely arrived together, and Michael usually forced himself to halfheartedly flirt with some woman with in earshot of the biggest gossips, Edith and Michael would appear very business like and formal in front of the same gossipers. But through out these events stolen and longing glances were shared between the two, and they would manage to sneak off somewhere private and have a few moments to themselves.

Once it was time to leave Michael would usually leave first, say goodbye to the woman he was "pursuing" that evening and catch Edith's eye and give what appeared to be a curt nod goodbye and usually something along the lines of "I will be looking forward to reading your column this week Lady Edith, goodnight"

After about 15 or 20 minutes Edith would say goodbye to the hosts who sometimes had the nerve to ask her where "that Michael Gregson of yours ran off to" ever the aristocrat Edith would respond calmly "oh, my editor Mr. Gregson? well I don't know he's terribly dull so I try to stay away from him at parties"

Edith would grab a taxi cab and direct the driver three blocks up and one over where she then asked him to pull over to let then man on the street in. Typically she would receive a quizzical look, and respond "it's quite alright my husband needed some air from the party" Michael would then jump in give her a quick kiss, and direct the driver to their home.

Edith and Michael checked their coats and spotted Maggie and Nigel Hawkes at a table near the dance floor, they walked over and warmly greeted their friends. Nigel and Michael met at school and both worked at The Sketch together as young reporters, Nigel married Maggie after a courtship were Nigel was convinced she really fancied Michael, but it turns out Maggie was just trying to get to know Nigel by grilling Michael about him every chance she got.

"Evening Mike" Nigel said as the men shook hands "Edith, you're looking beautiful as ever"

"oh thank you Nigel, we're not late are we? I'm so sorry"

"not at all dear" Maggie assured her as she kissed Edith's cheek. To the relief of the men their significant others got on like a house on fire and even began to socialize with out Michael and Nigel present.

"well Nigel how about we get these ladies some cocktails?"

"sounds good, you girls want the usual?" Nigel asked

The women nodded yes and sat down to begin conversing.

"that man from the Sentinel is up there with them we might be waiting awhile for those drinks"

"well good, Edith I was actually wanting to take sometime to speak to you"

"oh why?" Edith asked with a concerned look on her face

Maggie continued "well you know that Nigel and I know about your arrangement, you and Michael, and we are so happy that he has found happiness after Lizzie, and that we got to meet you, because you two seem so happy together and good for each other but you should know that people are starting to notice, starting to say things..."

Edith gave her friend an accepting nod letting her know she knew exactly what she meant

"well I can't say I'm surprised, we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but thank you for letting me know Maggie, you and Nigel are such dear friends,...I will have to talk to Michael tonight..."

Maggie reached over and gave Edith's hand a squeeze

"that might be best dear, and you know both of us are in your corner, and if society shuns you you can look forward to staring at Nigel and I's mugs in your sitting room for the next 50 years"

That made Edith laugh and she responded "you know I actually might prefer that"

Michael and Nigel were returning just as the exchange ended both pleased that Maggie and Edith were chatting and laughing like they knew each other for years

After they all finished their drinks Michael turned to Edith and asked

"are you up for a spin around the floor darling?"

The band was playing an up tempo tune and Edith was starting to get quite good at dancing to jazz music

"yes of course but only if you promise to keep up" Edith said with a flirty smile and a squeeze to his knee underneath the table

As soon as Edith and Michael joined the dance floor the band started to play a slow romantic song.

Edith gave Michael a pleading look signaling that she didn't feel comfortable slowly dancing with the man who was only supposed to be a work superior this publicly, especially after what Maggie had said

Michael seemed to read her mind and assured her

"now dear you promised me a dance, and with this tempo I'll be more likely to keep up, and don't worry all the attention is on how drunk Lady Burton is over there"

Edith nodded in agreement and began to enjoy the feel of Michaels strong hand placed firmly and warmly on the small of her back, his other hand slowly rubbing her hand and the sound of him humming along with the tune in her ear.

It was when Michael started to give soft kisses into her hair that Edith snapped back to reality and said "Michael we're in public, you know I love when you do that but we are going to have to wait until we get home"

Michael let out a low grumble, the noise Edith started to recognize meant that he knew she was right but he just didn't like it.

Not wanting to upset her, Michael responded lightheartedly "well you know dear maybe I could control myself if you weren't so very alluring"

As a smile crept across Edith's face she asked "do you try to be this charming or does it happen naturally?"

"oh I try very very hard actually" Michael teased

After the song ended the couple made their way back to the table but they were stopped from sitting down by a very drunk Larry Grey blocking their way.

"Edith! how are you? what are you doing in London? come on we must dance" Larry slurred as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back on to floor.

Michael efficiently released Edith's arm from the man's grasp and instinctively put himself between the two as she collected her thoughts and tried to diffuse the situation Edith pleaded in a conciliatory tone.

"Hello Larry, I've just been dancing and I could use a rest, maybe come back later and we can catch up"

Larry offended by someone spoiling his plans angrily asked Edith

"who is this man and why did he touch me?, come Edith he's very boring, let's go-"

"I'm Michael Gregson, Lady Edith's friend, she wishes to sit down so would you please move."

Michael's sternness surprised Edith she couldn't think of a time when she saw him so on the verge of anger

A look of recognition washed over Larry's face as he began to giggle

"Oh Gregson! the newspaper hawker? well I guess it is true what they are saying, and really Edith even you could have done better."

Edith saw a flash of rage burn in Michael's eyes as his hands tightened into fists, not wanting to cause a scene and possible exposure Edith thought she would give Larry one dance and then send him on his way she quickly put her hand on Michael's arm and gave him a sympathetic and pleading look

"you know Larry I am up for a dance, Mr. Gregson, I'll be back soon and I'll see you at the table"

As Michael sat down at the table Nigel and Maggie turned their attention away from each other and immediately recognized Michael was extremely distressed

"Mike, what's going on where's Edith?"

"she has to dance with some poncy cad, because he insulated he knows about us and I...I just know she is trying to avoid a scandal right now, but that man is horrid, I almost knocked his block off..."

Michael was saying all of this with his eyes trained on Edith on the dance floor, he really should have been more subtle but he was staring daggers at that man who had his dear Edith in his arms.

Nigel tried to calm his friend down, "right, well it's just one dance, he'll be off once the songs over"

On the dance floor Edith was struggling to get through the worst 3 minutes of her life, Larry smelled like brandy and cheap cologne, he was trying to whisper in her ear but was just slurring and spitting on her cheek.

"you know Edith I know everyone thought you were the ugly duckling of the family but I never thought you were that bad...actually I still don't so if you want to ditch that grubby reporter and come back to the Savoy with me..."

Edith cut him off "that's quite alright Larry, I'll pass let's just finish the dance and pretend we never saw each other tonight"

Larry becoming agitated pleaded "Oh come on Edith have some fun..." and he lowered his hand to Edith's behind and gave it a firm squeeze

Before Edith could register what had happened Michael appeared in her peripheral vision grabbed Larry by the collar and gave him a single punch to the jaw that laid him across the floor.

"you dirty bastard! don't you ever come near her again!" Michael exclaimed loud enough to be heard through out the whole club, Nigel quickly grabbed him and said "well done chap but I'm afraid we should be going"

Two bouncers grabbed Michael by the shoulders and hurried him outside as Maggie and Edith grabbed the group's coats and left the scene as soon as possible.

The taxi ride home was quiet as Michael and Edith tried to make sense of what just happened and what it would mean for them tomorrow.

As they entered their home and took off their coats Edith paused on the first step and watched Michael enter the sitting room.

"are you coming to bed dear?"

"yes, I just would like to have a drink alone first" Michael answered more downtrodden than she had ever seen him.

As cheerfully as she could muster Edith responded "alright, I'll be waiting"

Michael grumbled something passing as acknowledgement and sank into the leather chair in the corner.

When Michael finally came up Edith was sitting in their bed trying to read a book of poetry, she watched him enter, plop down onto the sofa and begin to take his shoes off

Tentatively Edith offered "I do appreciate what you did Michael, defending me like that, it's terribly chivalrous...thank you"

Michael looked up with an impatient yet sad look on his face "I exposed us Edie, I don't regret socking that weasel for a second, but everyone saw it and now you'll have to deal with the consequences of my temper, I couldn't have been more obvious if I kissed you on the band stage"

Edith touched by his concern for her reputation and name tried to make the situation lighter by joking "well if you remember our dance you practically did"

Michael let out a scoff and a smile "don't make me laugh darling... I'm worried and I feel awful, this is serious, you think this won't be in the gossip pages tomorrow or the next day?

Edith rose from their bed and walked over to sit next to him and put her arm around his shoulders and linked her free arm with his

"Michael don't be so hard on yourself, you saved me from that wretched man, and besides Maggie told me people are beginning to notice so what's the difference? I think we should tell my family, I'm tired of keeping you and our relationship in the shadows, I love you, and I want my family to know that. Besides I think they can help us"

Michael gave her a confused look "from what you told me I don't think they will take kindly to you taking up with a married man, and a career man at that?"

Edith tried her best to reassure him "they will be shocked at first, and maybe angry, but I don't think my parents want to loose another daughter especially over something as trivial as this, and what you don't realize yet is that we Crawleys stick together, and you're with me so they will stick with you too."

Michael shook his head in disbelief, he felt he could live to be a hundred years old and would never understand why this wonderful strong elegant woman decided to risk everything familiar in her life to take up him when he couldn't even offer her a proper marriage.

He looked up at her with watery eyes "Edith, I am so sorry, you deserve so much more than what I can give you right now, you deserve an important man who can introduce you as his wife and keep slimy little rats at arms length with worrying about what people will assume I just-"

Edith heard enough and stopped his speech by putting her fingers on his lips

"that's quite enough of that, Michael I love you and I know you love me, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else because even though right now our relationship has obstacles, you make me feel more like a real person, a valued human being for the first time in my life, and I wouldn't trade that for Buckingham Palace"

"I love you too so much, I just wish I could give you everything you deserve" Michael said as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek

"I know you do dear, and you will, but the first thing we need to do is start being honest with people who might help us"

Michael nodded in agreement and leaned in to give Edith a tender kiss, after they parted Edith stood and took Michael's hands in hers

"it's been a long night, you need your rest, it's not everyday you coldcock Larry Grey on a dance floor, we'll sleep and make a plan in the morning"

"sounds lovely dear" Michael mused as he changed into his pajamas

"I did get him good didn't I?"

"you know you might be able to give Jack Johnson a run for his money" Edith said as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers back for Michael

"if you really think that then I know you love me cause it's quite the stretch" Michael chuckled to himself as he brought Edith in to rest her head on his shoulder and they both listened to the sound of each other breathing and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael usually woke before Edith and would carefully and quietly leave the room to go downstairs to have his morning tea and read the papers and wait for Edith to come down before he actually started to eat.

This morning was no different as he settled at the table and immediately went to the gossip pages to see the reaction would be to him slugging Larry Grey last night, with an accepting groan he saw the headline and read the first article

**_Editor Gregson saves Lady love from 'Handsy' Aristocrat _**

_Mr. Michael Gregson, editor of The Sketch attended jazz club Harry's with near constant companion and popular Sketch columnist Lady Edith Crawley and violently struck Larry Grey, heir to Lord Merton after Mr. Grey allegedly acted inappropriately towards Lady Edith during a dance. The pair then quickly left as Mr. Grey recovered on the floor._

_"_well that one's not so bad, at least they knew Grey was in the wrong" Michael thought to himself, as he read the other accounts they were mostly all the same_, _only alluding to the relationship between him and Edith, and painting Grey's actions as inappropriate. Except for The Daily Sun

**_Jealous Gregson stuns society._**

_Last night Michael Gregson of The Sketch brutally struck an unsuspecting Mr. Larry Grey for having the audacity to dance with his family friend Lady Edith Crawley. Accounts claim Mr. Gregson then angrily ushered Lady Edith outside. The extent of their relationship is unknown. Although Mr. Gregson is known as quite the flirt in some circles._

__Throwing the paper down on the table Michael angrily muttered to himself "typical Carlisle, he'll get what's coming to him"

"Talking to yourself dear?" Edith brightly asked as she entered the dinning room,

"Just checking the damage love" Michael said as he rose from his chair to kiss Edith good morning and pull out her chair, "did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you,..well how bad is it?"

"Not too bad, could've been worse, but I'm sure your family will have some very pointed questions"

"I'm sure they will, I'll call mama this afternoon and ask if we can visit and tell them everything, is next weekend good for you?"

"Yes I think I'll be free to face the wrath of your father and grandmother for that entire weekend" Michael said as he bit into a piece of toast

"You mustn't forget Mary, I'm sure she'll be having a field day"

Michael saw Edith's demeanor change from bright and warm to cold and bitter at the mere mention of her older sister, it's something he noticed before and he made a point to try and help build a bridge between the two sisters

"I don't know, we don't want to jump to conclusions, she's a bit less traditional than your parents isn't she?"

Impatiently Edith set down her tea cup "in some aspects, yes but when it comes to me she always goes in for kill, and it doesn't even matter if she would do the same thing, it's hypocritical"

Taken aback Michael tried to muffle his chuckle "Edith, now relax she doesn't even know yet, all I'm saying is give her a chance, I just don't understand how you both can always be at each other's throats"

Brimming with anger Edith stared at her tea cup and slowly and carefully said

"Michael. You simply have no idea the torment she put me through growing up,...and I did my fair share too honestly, but we are just not meant to get along, too much has passed between us. You know not every one is joined at the hip like you and Julia, and the very idea that you would take her side..."

Recognizing his mistake Michael quickly cut Edith off

"I wasn't- I'm not on her side, I'm on your side always, in everything, I just see how upset you get with your sister and I wish that you would try to have a better relationship, maybe it's none of my business but with Matthew gone I'm sure she needs her sister and I think it would be good for you too. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, but you know the relationship I have with Jules and I want at least a little bit of that for you."

Contemplating the point Michael was trying to make Edith let out a sigh and trained her eyes back on Michael, who was hopefully searching her face wishing he hadn't started a fight at the breakfast table

"I know you mean well, but nothing on earth gets me more worked up than Mary, although it is a relief I don't have to live with her now,...but you're right and I will make an effort, Mary is far too proud to. I am sorry for getting a bit angry"

Relived Michael squeezed her hand

"Not at all dear, I shouldn't have been so insensitive. Speaking of siblings what do you think of going over to Julia's for dinner tonight to see the little devils?"

Michael was very fond of his sister Julia, and she adored her big brother, their mother passed away when Julia was two and Michael was six, and with their father throwing himself into his work Michael took it upon himself to make sure the various nannies and babysitter's were being kind to Julia, and if they weren't he would torment them the way a six year old boy only could until they grew frustrated and resigned their position. Michael was equally fond of Julia's three children, a precocious ten year old girl named Louise, and two mischievous but sweet boys Simon aged seven and Will aged five. After his wife was sent to the asylum Michael would spend the time he wasn't wallowing alone in front of his fireplace at Julia's home playing with his niece and nephews trying to take his mind off his personal life and the shambles it was in. As soon as Michael began to become interested in Edith he told Julia, happy that her brother might have found someone to care for and care for him she encouraged him but only if he was completely honest with the lady and she knew exactly the situation he was in. Michael assured her both parties were clear about the circumstances and expectations, and brought Edith for dinner during one of her visits to London.

Edith found the large townhouse house cozy, charming and totally alien. Julia was warm and open, her husband Harold was perfectly nice although he did hide behind the financial reports in the newspaper most of the night, Louise was very sweet and seemed fascinated that Edith's name had a "Lady" in front of it and peppered her with questions about her life growing up such as "do you really live in a castle?" "how many butlers do you have?".

The boys were excited to see their uncle and had a wonderful time climbing on his back and provoking him into tickle fights, and all three children seemed to have inherited the rather large Gregson ears. At one point Edith was mesmerized, looking at this little family with Louise sitting on her father's lap trying to understand stock prices and Michael playing on the floor with the boys; this was so different from the oppressive and grandiose atmosphere that she grew up in, and she found her mind drifting to imagining if her and Michael could have a comfortable and jovial home like this one day, and if their children would also have those large ears.

"Yes that would be lovely! I feel like we haven't see the children in such a long while, and I know they love to play with their Uncle Michael"

Michael gave her a satisfied nod and stood from his chair "good, I'll call her when I'm at the office, which I need to be leaving to now"

Looking as if a thought occurred to him as he and Edith made plans to spend the evening with the people that were most important to him, and it seemed Edith was becoming fond of his family as he could tell Julia and the children were beginning to think of Edith as another member of the family, Michael walked over to Edith's chair, knelt down and took her hands in his

"I want you to know how lucky I feel to have you be a part of my life...no not just a part, the best part, I love you very much Lady Edith Crawley."

With a smile full of happiness Edith replied "you are such a sweet man, I count you among my blessings everyday and I love you terribly much Michael Bernard Gregson"

Quirking his eyebrow and leaning in closer "now you're teasing me, you know I hate my middle name"

"Well I love it because it's a part of you...Bernard"

Michael ended the conversation by giving Edith a warm soft kiss

"I really must go, good luck with your mother today and if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call me, anything at all"

Amused by his protectiveness Edith looked at him "it's just my mother dear, not to worry. good luck with all the pointed stares you are sure to receive when you walk into the office"

"Nonsense, handsome men are used to people staring" Michael said with a flirty grin that brought out his dimples, Edith rolled her eyes in response and tried to hide the wide smile that he always seemed to bring out when he put on his arrogant act

"I'll see you soon darling, have a good day" Michael called as he walked out of the house.

After finishing her breakfast and building up her courage Edith asked to be connected to Downton and hoped somehow Tom would be there to pick up, needing to speak to an ally to get information on how the family was reacting

She was met with the baritone voice of Mr. Carson

"Downton Abbey, Carson the butler speaking, how may I help you?"

_well better Carson than granny I suppose _she thought

"Carson, yes, this is Lady Edith is my mother available to speak?"

"ah Lady Edith, yes she is, I believe her ladyship has been waiting for your call, I'll inform her now"

How that man, her servant, could make her feel intimidated from 100 miles away made Edith hate the telephone in spite of all its modern connivence

After what seemed like hours Edith was greeted by her mother

"Edith! what in the world are you doing in London going to clubs with all kinds of men? we let you live in there to pursue your hobby which you seem so adamant about and you spend your time running around the underbelly of society? And who is this Gregson character to be acting so violent he seemed so nice in Scotland, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you two weren't so...unattached...Edith? Well, answer me!"

"I didn't know you finished mama, please listen, Mr. Gregson acted perfectly honorably, you know Larry Grey is a pig, and we were out with friends, chaperoned the whole time, I can make it clearer when I come home to-"

"That's very sensible Edith, I think you should move home too that way-"

Edith interrupted her mother "to visit mama, just to visit for the weekend, I'm staying in London, I live here but I'd like to see Sybbie and George and you and papa of course and we'll clear everything up"

"I'm very much looking forward to hearing this explanation, your father is very confused, we never expected this behavior from you Edith, I haven't seen your granny today but I'm sure she is mortified"

_granny was probably mortified at the gramophone_ Edith thought to herself

"You will get all the information you need mama, I promise and another thing?"

"Yes, Edith" Cora said exasperated at the length and outcome of this conversation

"Well Mich- Mr. Gregson has heard so much about Downton and he was rather fond of all of you in Scotland and I think he would like to see you all again so if we could.."

Edith let the sentence trail off hoping her mother would pick up what she meant

"You want me to invite your editor for a country weekend Edith?"

"Well...yes"

Realizing what this man who was spending so much time with her daughter might want to ask someone while visiting her family, Cora's voice took an upbeat tone

"Well I think that would be quite lovely, I should hope he and your father take some time and have a nice conversation"

Feeling like quite the conspirator Edith replied

"Oh yes mama Mr. Gregson is very keen to speak to papa and vice versa I'm sure"

Before her mother could make anymore insinuations Edith quickly said

"Thank you for the invite mama I'll tell Mr. Gregson and we'll be on the two o'clock train on Friday, looking forward to seeing you, give the babies a kiss, goodbye"

* * *

**1971**

"So you and gramp lived together before you were married?" Cora asked as she began to clean up the remainder of the tea

"We did, yes and it wasn't accepted like it is today, especially for a woman from my social position"

Confused, Cora asked "well why didn't you both get married? did great gran and your dad not approve?"

With a thoughtful expression Edith replied "well no it wasn't personal, my mother even liked him I think, papa always held the fact that Michael worked for a living against him, but he tolerated him, we couldn't get married because..." Edith took her time to carefully drop the bombshell on her granddaughter "...because you grandfather couldn't secure a divorce from his first wife"

Cora let the realization that her sweet and dependable grandparents were once involved in such romantic scandal and intrigue wash over her

Seeing her granddaughter jump to conclusions Edith added

"It's not exactly like you think I wasn't some sort of kept woman that seduced your gramp away from his happy home, right before the first world war started his first wife, Lizzie, had a mental breakdown, as I understand it she had terrible delusions that Michael was going to hurt her and it got to the point where your grandfather couldn't even stay at their home when he was on leave because it would make her so upset. The household staff refused to take care of her anymore because she was beyond their capabilities so sometime during 1916 her doctor advised she should be committed."

Relieved, but at the same time feeling a sadness for her grandfather Cora pushed for more details "so did she ever get better or did she find someone new or..."

"No dear, she never recovered, sadly she actually got worse, it came to a point were she didn't even recognize your grandfather, and it was very painful for him. But he always provided the best care for her and she passed away in the spring of 1943, from a brain aneurysm I think."

"But why couldn't he get a divorce?"

"Because the law was different back then, you couldn't divorce people who were committed, to keep people from abandoning them I suppose, but Michael would never abandon Lizzie though, even when we were together, and I knew he loved me, but once in a while he would get very morose, I suppose he still felt guilty about the situation like he could have done something to prevent it. He was such a dear considerate man" Edith said as her eyes began to get misty

Trying to avoid making her grandmother cry Cora posed another question

"ok then how did you to get married? you are married right?"

Laughing at her unnecessary concern Edith looked at Cora "yes Ducky, we were married and for quite a long time, and we were able to be married with the help of our family and a very clever lawyer"


	4. Chapter 4

At the Sketch offices that afternoon Michael was going over proposed articles when heard a knock and looked up to see Nigel walk in

"Does your hand hurt Mike? You gave that man quite the thrashing"

"It's fine Nigel, thank you, I would ask how your story on Parliament is going but since you're a second rate reporter I know you haven't started it yet"

"They didn't tell you?" Nigel posed as he took the seat in front of Michael's desk

Michael looked up with a confused expression

"Barker told me not to pursue it, he says the board doesn't want the paper to have content that is 'too heavy' for our readership"

Frustrated Michael sank in his chair "I keep trying to make this damned publication better and all they want to do is run stories about the latest bakery opening on Fleet street and silly gossip pieces"

"Pieces like gallant editors defending their Lady's honor?" Nigel mused

Dropping his head in hands Michael pleaded "please Nigel, I already have enough to deal with on that score, I don't need your comments, it's enough that rat faced Carlisle painted me as some violent mad man, I'm sure Edith's family loved that"

Sensing that his friend was not in the mood to joke Nigel leaned forward

"alright now, don't worry about Carlisle we have more than enough in regards to that, and when it comes to you and her ladyship, she's crazy about you and I've never seen a woman affect you like she has, so whatever trouble her family gives you, you'll stick together and you have Maggie and I in your corner of course"

Giving him a thankful smile Michael stood up to go pour them both a drink

"I know, you two are great friends and Edith is very very special to me, there is just a little voice that keeps telling me to let her go, let her go and find someone who can give her a proper marriage, she deserves so much better than this" Michael resigned as he stared into his tumbler of whisky

Nigel stood up walked over to Michael and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and looked him square in the eye

"That is the stupidest damn thing I've ever heard, you two love each other you fool. She looks at you like the sun rises and sets in your eyes, and don't think I don't notice the way you stare at her cause I do, so does Maggie...actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that, every time we socialize all I hear when we get home is 'did you see how Michael looked at Edith? why don't you look at me like that? did you see the way he couldn't stop holding her hand, you never hold my hand' and on and on."

Michael laughed to himself that his behavior was causing Maggie to give Nigel some very needed nagging

"So what if some people gossip you two make each other happy, you help each other make sense of the world, many people don't find that, and don't give up hope on a divorce yet, there are still options"

Michael looked at Nigel with a guilty expression "Yes... you're right I don't think I could do without her, I just want to do right by her"

"I understand that, you're a good man I wouldn't expect anything less, and if it's really bothering you I would say talk to Edith about it, get her opinion"

Michael raised his eyebrow "she's a columnist Nigel, all she has is opinions"

Nigel chuckled, glad that his friend still retained his sense of humor

"But Michael, seriously... I remember what you went through with Lizzie and don't put your self through that type of torture again, especially if you are in control of the circumstances. I'd hate to see that"

Touched by his best friend's concern Michael placed his hand on Nigel's shoulder

"Thank you Nige, your's and Maggie's support means so much to us, I just hope it will get better, we've decided to tell her family, we're headed up to the grand estate next weekend"

"Oh well please let me know how the pheasant shooting is my good man" Nigel teased

"Good lord, shooting pheasants what a ridiculous notion, and those silly clothes if I'm ever caught doing that I give you full permission to toss me out a window. Now, enough about that,... how goes the Carlisle piece?"

Nigel sat back down and leaned his arm on the back of his chair

"I told you I have every thing we need, he will be absolutely crucified, except I still maintain that we should run it before Scotland Yard makes the arrest."

"No Nigel, I don't want him to have a chance to destroy anything that could further incriminate him or even flee the country, he needs to be in jail and I don't want to interfere, but your piece of journalistic evidence will try and convict him in the court of public opinion and that's good enough. now if you'll excuse me I have to call my little sister about dinner tonight"

Standing and turning to leave Nigel said "Alright you're the boss, tell the good Mrs. Madison 'hello' for me, how about drinks tomorrow night?"

Michael nodded yes and turned his attention to the telephone.

* * *

Michael was told to bring Edith around to dinner at 7:30 and that the boys had a surprise for him that they were very excited about, he returned from the office around 5:00 had a light tea with Edith and was filled in about the conversation with her mother

"So it's set then? Tell me, how many guns does your father have exactly?"

"Oh it won't get that far, you'll always have Tom to defend you, I know you haven't met but I think you'll both get on, granny will probably be the biggest problem anyway"

"It should be an interesting weekend my dear" Michael said as he finished the rest of his tea "Jules expects us at 7:30 and apparently the boys have a big surprise so we can't be late"

"Yes I know you hate keeping people waiting, I'll get ready now" Edith said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to get ready for the night

After she was done Edith came into the sitting room to see Michael chewing on a pencil working on another one of his crossword puzzles

Not looking up from his paper Michael quietly asked "Edith?..."

"Yes?"

"Otherworldly meeting, six letters, fourth letter is an 'N'"

Edith pondered for a moment then said "would 'seance' work?"

Michael scribbled it down then looked up and flashed her a bright smile "I am so fortunate to have found a woman as clever as you"

"Thank you darling, I am flattered but I don't know why you put so much effort into those things when I give you half the answers"

Offended, Michael looked at Edith and with an indignant expression rose from the couch and began to walk towards her

"You do not!, I may ask you for help with one or two every now and again, but everyone does that, these things will keep me sharp well into my old age"

"I thought you were already into your old age" Edith said as a challenging and flirty look came across her face

Michael's eyes widened and he gave her a slow nod "Ahhh so I'm an old man now am I? well can old men do this?"

Before Edith could react Michael grabbed her in his arms picked her completely off the floor and began to nuzzle and blow raspberries into her neck

"Michael! Michael!...oh stop you know that tickles!" Edith managed to say between giggles

Michael pulled his head back "Now who says I'm an old man?"

"I'm very sorry you strapping young buck, you are not an old man, but sometimes your infinite wisdom makes me think of you as an old sage"

Still holding her in his arms Michael looked into Edith's brown eyes and said "somehow I think you are teasing me again Lady Edith, and you are going to have to make up for it"

Edith grabbed his face in her hands and gave Michael a deep kiss, Michael groaned his appreciation but broke the kiss

"If we don't stop now we will never make it over there and have three disappointed children and a very suspicious sister"

"I'll have to agree with you on that, so I think the best course is to set me down and I can continue apologizing when we get home"

"You really are such a terribly clever woman" Michael said as he set her down and went to help her into her coat.

* * *

As Michael and Edith were let into his sister's house before they had a chance to take off their coats they heard two sets of feet scampering to meet them

"Uncle Michael!" exclaimed the two boys as they gave Michael's legs a hug

"Hello you two little firecrackers! now where are your manners?" Michael asked pretending to be cross. The boys both stepped back placed their hands behind their backs and both said

"Good evening Lady Edith, how do you do?"

Unable to hide her amusement at their effort at being little gentlemen Edith smiled at the pair both with a mop of thick brown hair on top their heads

"Hello Simon, hello Will, I'm very well thank you for asking, I'm looking forward to dinning with you both tonight"

Michael gave the boys an approving smile and wink then saw his niece in the doorway waiting to be noticed

"LouLou!" Michael exclaimed as he went over and knelt in front of Louise in order to be eye level "how are you sweet pea?"

"Uncle Michael" Louise groaned as her uncle was treating her like a child in front of Lady Edith "I'm not a baby anymore, please"

Surprised by her new found maturity and a bit deflated Michael tried to find the words to apologize "oh, well I'm sorry Lou-, Louise I didn't-"

Coming to his rescue and sensing she was the cause of the girl's new found sensitivity to being treated like a child Edith stepped next to Michael

"She's absolutely right Michael, Miss Louise is quite the exemplary young lady," directing her attention to Louise Edith added "but your uncle loves you very much and men sometimes have trouble accepting that the young ladies they care about are growing up, my father will still treat me as if I am a little girl and I am much older than you Miss Louise"

"oh Lady Edith you're not old at all" Louise beamed up at Edith who wore a loose fitting peach colored dress with beading at the hip and along the neck line with an accenting silk head band and a long string of pearls "and you look very beautiful in that dress this evening"

Touched by how much Michael's niece looked up to her Edith tucked a loose hair behind the girl's ear and replied "Thank you very much, Miss Louise. You look very fetching in that dress, the color really brings out the green in your eyes, don't you agree Michael?"

"Yes quite, pretty as a picture, I'm a lucky man to be dinning with two of the loveliest young women in London tonight" Michael answered as he slipped his hand onto the small of Edith's back

"And what about me?" Julia asked as she entered the hallway and went to greet her guests

"I've dinned with you so much that it's nothing special Jules" Michael said as he gave his little sister a hug and kiss on the cheek

Accepting her brother's affections and giving him a light slap on the shoulder Julia greeted Edith

"Awful man,...hello Lady Edith I'm so glad you could come I just wish you would teach my brother some grace"

"it is quite the challenge but we are making progress" Edith teased as she looked over to Michael and was given a sly wink "and Julia I wish you would just call me 'Edith'"

"I'm afraid that we have a stickler for propriety in house" Julia said indicating that Louise was the culprit "now let's go into the sitting room and visit, dinner should be ready soon"

As Julia led the party into the sitting room Michael leaned in and whispered to Edith "thank you for that back there, Lou admires you so much"

"She's a darling girl, I feel honored, and don't get discouraged she loves you but all girls go through this"

"Harold our guests are here" Julia said to get her husbands attention

A lanky man with glasses and slightly greying straight dirty blonde hair, Harold put down his paper "evening Michael, Lady Edith" he said as he shook Michael's hand

"Hello Harold how's business?" Michael asked

A contemplative expression came over his face and Harold deliberately answered

"...Steady...coal is a bit high, but good"

Satisfied that it was the extent of their conversation for the evening Michael nodded and turned his attention to a new train set in the corner

"Boys? Now what is that?"

"It's a train set Michael! Mummy bought it for us last week, and there is a red train and a blue train and a green train and a freight train and you set it on the tracks, and you can change the tracks to different routes and you push this button and it sends the trains around and there is a horn" Simon emphatically explained while pressing himself to Michael's side and pulling on his waistcoat

"It's very fun, Uncle Michael" added Will

"I think I would like to play with it, would that be ok with you chaps?"

Simon answered his question by pulling on Michael's hand to come sit down on the floor next to the toy, Will then silently and efficiently climbed on Michael's back and observed what Simon was doing with the trains, Louise sat nearby to make sure her brothers were on their best behavior

Julia linked her arm around Edith's "Edith come let's sit, so how is everything, I saw something in the paper about you and Michael in a club?..."

"Yes, that, Michael was just defending me from this awful man, he acted perfectly honorably of course but I think that people are starting to notice and ask questions about our arrangement, so you might have a scandal in the family fairly soon"

"Hmm I see,...well so be it, people will be horrified and then they will move on to something else"

Skeptically Edith ventured "you know Julia if you choose to distance yourself from Michael and I for the sake of Harold's business or the children we'll understand completely"

Julia scoffed and whispered "oh to hell with Harold's business, out of the question Edith, we all love you and Michael, you are our family, I didn't think my brother would find happiness or comfort with anyone again and then you come along and he acts like he did when he has 15 and had a tremendous crush on the girl down the street, and don't think I don't know the look of a woman in love my dear. Besides look at how the children adore him, I could never take them away from each other"

Both women turned their attention to the happy group on the floor, Will was still hanging on Michael's shoulders, Simon was setting up a new track route for them to enjoy and Louise was telling her uncle all about her geography examination at school.

Harold was still reading the paper.

"He is very good with them isn't he?" Edith dreamily said

Julia gave her a little smirk very similar to her brother's "yes well when Lizzie had to be committed and afterward he spent most of his time over here, playing with Louise or making faces at little Simon, I think it took his mind of all the turmoil and pain, you would not believe how many times I walked in on him and Louise in the middle of a tea party"

Edith laughed at the thought of Michael sitting in a tiny chair with a dainty cup "did she make him dress up?"

"Of course, she insisted"

"And did he?"

"He certainly did, she had him wrapped around her finger since the day she was born" Julia confidently said, then absentmindedly commented "if that man ever has a daughter he is done for"

Realizing her mistake Julia tried to back track "oh Edith I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, sometimes I just speak with out thinking I am so-"

"Julia it's fine, I would like to have children one day and I know Michael would be a lovely father, but we would need to be married first for the sake of the little ones, we are actually going to tell my family about us in hope they can help us with our legal issues"

Julia grabbed Edith's hand "I think that's wise, everything you said. And I'm sure your family will come around once they get to know Michael and see how much you both care for each other"

The Madison's maid then came into the room and announced dinner

As Edith and Julia stood, she noticed Will whispering something very important into Michael's ear and looking at her

Michael nodded to Will and walked over to Edith

"Dear, there is a little gentleman who would very much like to escort you into the dinning room" Michael told her as Will peeked out from behind his legs and looked up at Edith

Edith smiled and looked down at the quiet little boy with green eyes and held out her hand

"Will, I think it would be lovely if you cared to escort me to dinner"

Will blushed furiously and almost in a whisper said "it would be my pleasure Lady Edith" as he grabbed her hand and trained his eyes to the floor too shy to look at his date

The pair began to walk toward the dinning room and Michael followed behind enraptured by the sight of the woman he was in love with being so kind and sweet to his youngest nephew

_How did I ever get so lucky as to have her? I need to do better by her, she deserves the best, I need to figure out a way to make our relationship legitimate, or I'll have to let her go _

Michael remembered his conversation with Nigel earlier and put the negative thoughts out of his mind as he joined his family for dinner.

* * *

Returning from dinner Edith began to climb the stairs to their bedroom but paused on the second step, turned and saw Michael standing behind her, his foot on the first step. She draped both her arms over his shoulders and slightly leaned into him, Michael put his left hand on the bannister and brought his right arm up to hold Edith around the waist

"Michael, I believe the last time we were here I was being very cruel and teasing you and I promised to make it up to you"

Looking up at her and relishing the feel of her warm body underneath his arm he replied

"Darling you could never be cruel, but yes I do remember that and I have been looking forward to it all evening, so what are your plans then?"

"Well..." Edith started as she brought her right hand to run along his shoulder stoping at the knot of his necktie and beginning to loosen it "...first we need to remove this lovely tie"

"Sounds like a good start" Michael said in a deep tone unable to take his eyes off Edith as he began to move his hand in slow circles across her back

As she ran the fingers of her left hand through the hair on the back of his head she continued

"Then once we take off this jacket of course we'll have to hang it up"

Placing kisses along the length of her forearm Michael murmured

"Wrinkles are the last thing I'm concerned with at the moment, love"

Enjoying the affect she had over him she ran her hand from his necktie down his chest and started to undo the buttons on his waistcoat

"Then logically we will have to take this off next"

"Logically, yes of course but I do have one concern Edith"

"And what is that?" Edith wondered as she finished the buttons on his waistcoat and started on his shirt

"Well with this plan I seem to be loosing my clothing very quickly, and I was just wondering when we were going to deal with yours?"

"Aaahh.." Edith said as she looked into Michael's mischievous expression "...well I thought I would leave those duties to you darling, you can't expect me to do all the work"

Tired of talking and unable to take any more innuendo Michael dropped his arm from around her waist to the backs of her knees dipped his shoulder into her stomach and proceeded to lift her over his shoulder started up the stairs and said

"I will take full responsibility for the removal my dear but any torn clothing will have to be considered collateral damage"


	5. Chapter 5

Both a bit damp with sweat from lovemaking Edith's head rested on Michael's arm as he held her from behind and placed his other arm across her stomach and interlaced his fingers with hers

"Dinner was lovely with your family tonight Michael, I would love to take the children to the zoo once it gets warmer"

A thought dawned on Michael and as he searched for the words to express how he felt and Edith could feel his unease

"...Michael? I know you're not sleeping"

Tentatively Michael said "...Edith, I'd like to think, if it's alright with you of course, that they are your family too, because I do think- and I know we have our legal troubles but I do consider you to be, in a sense, in the way it truly matters, to be my...wife."

Nervous that he wasn't making himself clear Michael continued

"I hope that doesn't offend you, and please don't think this means I'll stop fighting for us, because it doesn't... I'm very determined to do right by you, because you deserve that and more, but I just wanted you to know that you are the only person on earth I want to be with, I'm sorry for being so clumsy about it... but I've thought that for a long time and just realized I've never expressed it, although now I wish I would have taken the time to think about what I was going to say..."

Through out his entire bumbling speech Michael couldn't see the tears welling in Edith's eyes and the smile that brightened her face, Edith turned in his arms to face him and brought her hand up to hold the side of his face

"Oh Michael, that was perfect, I know you won't agree but I truly feel so blessed and lucky to be yours, I couldn't imagine a better husband and I want to be with you forever, in whatever way we can. Whatever happens if we are together I know we will weather whatever life throws at us"

Hugging her tighter Michael looked into her eyes and said,

"Edith darling, you have no idea what that means to me, I promise that I will always love you, honor, respect, protect and provide for you. There is no one else but you, and only you, and I will do all that I can to be the best man possible for you"

Emboldened by his declaration Edith felt the need to make a similar statement

"and I promise to always care for you, support you and put you first above all others, I love you Michael Gregson and I will do so until my dying day"

Both in awe of each other's honesty they took a moment to look into each other's eyes, Michael then tucked a piece of that enchanting strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and leaned in for a deep sensual kiss

After they parted Edith remarked

"Those sounded a bit like marriage vows didn't they?"

Michael smiled at her and said

"Yes they did rather...shame your family couldn't of been here to witness it though"

Edith let out a loud guffaw at the thought of her family witnessing the rather brazen scene her and Michael were currently in

"I think it would be the first wedding that Granny would have attended where the bride and groom were in flagrante"

Running his hand over Edith's upper arm and shoulder Michael mused

"I wouldn't be so sure love, grandmothers are usually more interesting than we give them credit for,...Edith, I take what I said as I solemn promise that I won't turn back on, no matter what, I will do the best I can for you, I want to make sure you know that"

Edith brushed back a piece of hair that fell onto his forehead and replied

"I have no doubts at all Michael, and I won't let anyone separate us, whatever happens with my family I won't let them dissuade me from you, I promise. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, for better or worse"

Michael turned onto his back and kept Edith close as she laid her head on his chest and curled into his side

"Darling I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he took her hand and brought her fingers up to his lips and gave them a soft kiss "now let's go to sleep, I'm due to have drinks with Nigel after work and I'll need my rest"

Edith murmured her approval as a sleepy smile stretched across her face and listened to Michael's heartbeat as she fell asleep.

* * *

The following days passed normally as Michael and Edith continued their routine, they had their breakfasts together, Edith turned in her latest column, and they went to Nigel's and Maggie's home to spend an evening playing cards.

The Tuesday before they were to visit Downton Edith woke up and found a folded piece of paper with 'Edith' written on the front propped on Michael's pillow

_Good morning love,_

_I won't be able to take breakfast with you, I have an early meeting with Collins. _

_You looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't wake you, _

_I'll be missing you all day so I'll hurry home_

_Yours always_

_-M_

Edith wondered why Michael had to see his lawyer so early as she rose from bed and stuck the note in a drawer underneath some of her journals. She knew it was silly and very school girlish to save something so simple as a four line note but she couldn't bring herself to discard anything that showed Michael's love for her. After taking breakfast Edith jotted down some more ideas for a column and went to meet Maggie for a lunch date.

* * *

At his lawyer's office Michael thanked Collins for meeting him so early and was offered tea which he politely declined, citing he had urgent business to discuss and he had important pieces to go over at The Sketch offices

Sitting in his chair across the desk from Michael, Collins asked

"Alright Mr. Gregson what would you like to discuss that is so urgent?"

"It's about securing a divorce for me, I know we've been over this but it is now more important than ever and I would you like to possibly try new avenues we haven't been down yet"

Mr. Collins was an older man and was referred to Michael by his father. Michael didn't particularly care for the man but he did a fairly decent job at helping to manage Michael's father's legal affairs before he passed so he thought the man might as well advise him as well.

"You know it's impossible, I've already looked at every sensible option, and it is just not an option, and for your own sake I wish you'd stop dwelling on it"

Becoming frustrated by his lawyer's inaction and disregard for his wishes Michael leaned forward in order to make his point more forcefully

"There has to be someway, I need to be released from this marriage, I will always provide for Lizzie, but I can't be in this impossible situation any longer. Can't we get a special decree from a judge or involve parliament or something? Anything?"

"You're suggesting changing the law to suit your needs? Do you know how long that would take even if it was possible? I don't understand why you are so adamant about this, there is some other woman involved isn't there?"

Offended by his insinuations, Michael indignantly replied

"Collins I do believe you are not actually my father, therefore you have no say or opinion about my personal life, actually, in case you forgot you are employed by me, and traditionally employees do what their employer asks of them, now I'm just asking you to try again, give me other options, please."

Dreading the thought of going through any more tedious marriage law documents and suspecting the result wouldn't be any different Collins regarded Michael and said

"It's all over the gossip pages Michael, about you and that fancy Earl's daughter, and from what I understand you already enjoy the more carnal pleasures of marriage so I don't see why you want to waste my time"

Stunned by the way the older man spoke of Edith with such disrespect, Michael stood and gathered his thoughts then he walked around the desk so he was standing over Collins

"If you didn't have 30 years over me I'd break your nose, I don't give a toss about your ignorant and small opinions, send the final bill to my house, I don't want you representing me anymore and I sure as hell don't want to see you again"

With that Michael left his former lawyer's office and went to work.

* * *

A little after 4:30 Michael returned home to find Edith at her desk in the sitting room

"Hello darling, how are you?" Edith asked as she rose from the chair and walked over to him

Without responding Michael took her in his arms and gave her a long hug burying his face in her hair

"I've missed you terribly today, Edith"

Sensing something was wrong Edith began to rub lazy circles in his back and gently tried to gather more information from him

"I've missed you too, is everything alright? Is there something you need to tell me Michael?"

"Not particularly dear, sorry if I worried you, I just was thinking of you all day and I wanted to savor seeing you for the first time today, I asked Joan to bring tea on the way in, let's sit"

He guided her over to the couch and as they were sitting down Joan brought in the tea tray, set it on a table close the the dinning room and was getting ready to serve. Wanting to get Michael alone to find out what was bothering him Edith got up and addressed the maid

"That will be all Joan I can serve Mr. Gregson and myself, thank you"

"Very well Milady" Joan said with a bow of her head

"Are you sure dear?" Michael said as he leaned forward ready to get up

"Michael, just because I grew up with servants doesn't mean I don't have two hands, I've seen this done a million times, now relax and let me serve you tea"

With an affirmative nod Michael leaned back and nervously watched Edith pour the tea into the cups and place a biscuit on each of the saucers

Edith then began to walk over to Michael with a very satisfied and proud look on her face

"Thank you dear" Michael said as he reached his hand out to receive his cup

Thinking he had secured the cup Edith let go of it then saw the cup and saucer fall to the rug and break

"I thought you took it!" Edith exclaimed at Michael

With a shocked expression on his face Michael looked up at her at a loss for words

Edith began to rub her forehead

"Oh I can't believe it, I can't even serve tea to one person, who knew someone could be this worthless?"

"Edith, Stop that right now" Michael gently chided as he stood and grabbed her by the wrists "just because you dropped a tea cup doesn't make you worthless, besides it was my fault anyway, it's not the end of the world and I hate when-"

Michael stopped when he saw Joan come in with kitchen towels to clean up the mess, after she finished and Edith poured another cup and the couple sat on the couch

"I was going to say, I hate when you are so hard on yourself, you are so beautiful and charming and refined, not to mention how clever you are and your columns have improved so much over the last few months they are always so honest and clear, you hardly need me anymore, I just wish you could see at least half of what I see when I look at you"

Edith kept her eyes trained on the floor, knowing how uncomfortable it made Michael when she criticized herself so harshly she was a bit embarrassed

Michael placed his finger underneath her chin and brought her face up to meet his and looked into her eyes

The way he was looking at her brought Edith back from her self pity and she gave him a grateful smile

"Thank you Michael, I am trying to see myself more through your eyes but I've spent so many years thinking I was less than, so it's been quite the long process, but you are wrong about one thing"

Michael raised his eyebrows encouraging her to go on

"I'm always going to need you, I'm sure about that"

Chuckling and moving his hand to rub the back of her neck Michael leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips and replied

"I'm glad to hear that love, now enough of that, tell me about your day"

Gently pushing him to lean against the back of the couch Edith turned so her back was leaning against Michael's chest

"Oh it was fine, I had lunch with Maggie, she's very fed up with Nigel working so hard and told me to be cross with you about that since you are his boss after all, so I'm very angry with you at the moment, then I came home put down some ideas for next week's column and got off a few letters, what did you do with the lawyer this morning?"

Edith asked as she ran her hand up and down Michael's arm which was resting across her body

"I fired him"

Edith straightened up and turned around to face Michael

"What? Why? What happened? He's been your lawyer for years and was your father's before that"

"I know dear, but I don't have such an attachment to tradition as you do sometimes"

Edith still surprised by the news ignored his teasing and pressed him again

"But why would you fire him, he's an older man he probably doesn't have much business left, why would you do that to him Michael?"

"I fired him because he didn't want to even look into the possibility of finding another way for me to get a divorce, completely unresponsive, and he said some very disrespectful things about...me." Michael fibbed not wanting to repeat the sentiments Collins directed toward Edith "He simply didn't want to work for me anymore"

Resigned, Edith commented "Well that's a shame, but as you say business is business" as she settled into her original position against Michael

A proud smile came across Michael's face

"You are learning fast, I wouldn't be surprised if you take my job soon. Don't worry about us finding another solicitor, apparently Nigel says their neighbor is a lawyer who might look into the case, I planned to call on him after we visited Downton. Speaking of, does your mother know we will be traveling together?"

"I did mention it but I didn't give her a chance to react, I thought they won't even think twice about it once we tell them about us"

"Have you formulated a plan of attack?"

Thoughtfully Edith said

"I think we need to tell my mother first and once she gets over any initial shock we tell my father and grandmother all together, ideally I'd like to ask cousin Isobel for support but I don't know when I would get the chance, I want to get it over with as soon as possible so I think breaking the news to father after dinner Friday would be best, but then-"

Edith stopped because she felt Michael tracing his index finger on the inside of her palm in what seemed like a deliberate motion

"Michael what are you doing?"

"I'm saying hello,...it's a game I used to play with Julia when we needed to give secret messages to each other, you just trace letters that spell out what you want to say, let's try again"

Michael took her palm and opened it a bit wider took his index finger and started just below Edith's index finger and ran his the length of her palm, then he made another line just across the center of her palm, he began another line at the base of her ring finger and traveled the length of her hand again

"See? 'H' and when you finish the letter you give the thumb a little squeeze"

"It's awfully charming Michael but it does tickle a bit"

"I'm afraid we're not done, so you will have to suffer for the moment"

He took her hand again and placed his finger just below her middle finger and drew a short line down, then he added a small 'dot' at the base of the same finger

Edith turned her head to look at him

"Hi?"

"Hi. You certainly catch on quick, my dear"

"Can I try one?" Edith asked earnestly

Michael nodded yes and held out his hand

Edith began to spell out 'D' 'I' 'N' 'N' 'E' 'R' and tried her best to form a question mark

Michael gave her hand a squeeze and answered her question

"You always have such good ideas"


	6. Chapter 6

Michael and Edith sat next to each other in the train compartment on their way to Downton, Edith was excited at the prospect of seeing her niece and nephew but was also very aware that they weekend was probably not going to go smoothly.

She looked at Michael who was staring out the window, while running his hand across his chin and jaw, which Edith recognized as a sign of him being nervous

She placed her hand on his knee to get his attention

"Michael? Are you alright?"

He gave her a surprised look and said in one breath

"Yes!,...well as good as I can be in this situation, I don't know how one should feel when going to tell a Lord that you are in love with his daughter, but you can't marry her so you've both decided to live together in sin, oh and by the way can you help us? Please pass the biscuits?"

Edith let out a sympathetic sigh and placed her head on his shoulder

"Michael, this is what will happen, there will be strong words and upset people and we will have to defend our relationship, which we will do together. Of that we can be sure, and even if it is absolutely terrible we will be leaving Sunday afternoon, together, to go back to London and our home."

Michael grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Yes, you're right, but I am not really looking forward to the whole business I'm afraid"

Sitting up to face him more directly Edith placed her free hand on top of their joined ones

"All we have to do is remember the promises we made each other, and give my family time to adjust, remember our promises?"

"Yes of course I do Edith, yes, you're right, now you were saying you think we should tell them as soon as possible?"

Edith looked out the window at the familiar countryside and began to recognize that they were getting close to Downton

"I do, I think the more time they have to think about it and talk to us the more they will understand."

As Michael slipped his arm around her shoulders he softly said

"You're the boss my dear."

* * *

Pulling up the drive to Downton Abbey Michael couldn't believe that massive building was a place that someone called 'home', but at the same time was curious to see how family dynamics would function in such an imposing place.

Edith couldn't help but notice that no one was outside to greet them, noticing the worried look on her face Michael put his hand on her knee

"Are you feeling nervous? Should we not tell them yet? Maybe give them the chance to grow used to me?"

Edith turned and gave him a reassuring smile

"No, no, the plan is still on, I'm just wondering why no one is out to greet us that's all"

The car pulled up in front of the great doors and Alfred the footman came out to unload the bags

"Hello Alfred, how are you?" Edith asked as he helped her from the car

"I'm very well milady, thank you, welcome back" Alfred replied as he gave Michael a nod hello

Edith gave Michael's hand a quick squeeze as they stepped inside the house and were greeted by the new under butler Mr. Barrow

"Hello Thoma- I'm sorry, Mr. Barrow, do you know where my mother is?"

Barrow gave a tight smile, took their coats and said

"That's quite alright Lady Edith, her Ladyship is in the library with his Lordship, Lady Mary and the dowager Countess, would you like me to announce you and our guest?"

"No that's fine Barrow, just send the luggage up to our rooms, I think I can find the way"

Barrow gave a slight bow and went to see to the luggage, Edith guided Michael to the doors of the library and could hear what seemed to be a disagreement inside. Taking a moment she took his hands in hers and stepped closer to him

"Well this is it, are you ready for the firing squad?"

Michael looked around to make sure no one was around then brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them reverently and whispered

"My promise still holds true today, tomorrow, and every day after that"

Bolstered by the confidence he gave her, Edith gave him a determined nod and said

"The same is true for me, now, let's go"

With that she opened the door and entered to see her sister and granny sitting on the large red couch across from her mother and her father standing in front of the fire, all with a very concerned look on their faces

"Good afternoon everyone" Edith said brightly

"Oh Edith!" her mother stood and turned around quickly "I'm so sorry no one was out to greet you, we've just been dealing with...some...developments and it completely slipped our minds, and I'm so sorry Mr. Gregson"

Going over to give her mama a kiss on the cheek Edith said as nonchalantly as possible

"It's fine Mama, it's not like it hasn't happened before"

She moved to give her father an awkward kiss on cheek and noticed that he was looking at Michael like he suspected him to steal the silver.

"Papa, how are you?"

"Edith, dear, I've been better" Robert replied as if his dog died that morning

Edith decided she would ask Mary or Mama what was troubling him later

"Granny, how are you feeling?"

Violet accepted her granddaughter's hug and answered

"I'm old and getting older everyday, but I'm so glad you came to visit, Rosamund tells me you're quite the city girl now"

Expecting her grandmother's sharp tongue Edith responded

"Granny you know how Rosamund exaggerates, Mr. Gregson keeps me chained to a typewriter"

As Edith greeted her parents Michael followed behind and gave polite greetings to Lord and Lady Grantham, he was greeted warmly by her Ladyship, but received another frosty reception from Lord Grantham, he stood next to Edith waiting to greet the dowager countess and chimed in

"Good talent shouldn't go to waste, Lady Grantham"

"As long as it's only writing I agree, Mr. Gregson"

Violet replied sending a blush to Edith's cheeks and earning a questioning look from Robert, Michael simply nodded in agreement making a mental note to avoid speaking with the dowager countess for the rest of the visit to avoid embarrassing himself

"Hello Mary, you look well" Edith commented as Mary stood, remembering her conversation with Michael about familial relationships Edith went in for a soft hug to Mary's shoulders

"Thank you, London seems to agree with you Edith"

Mary said with raised eyebrows, but with an expression and body language that told Edith that something was wrong with her, more than Matthew being gone. To no one's surprise Mary made a beautiful and stoic widow, still standing proud after her husband was taken from her. The Mary in front of Edith right now looked defeated and broken down.

As Edith went to sit beside her mother Michael gave Mary a polite and quick greeting and went to stand beside Edith

Edith regarded the atmosphere in the room, it felt as if she walked into the middle of a discussion that was suspended but everyone was eager to continue it

"Mama, what did you mean developments? What were you all talking about?"

Cora's, Robert's and Violet's eyes all darted to Michael then focused on Mary

With an impatient tone Mary said to no one in particular

"Heavens, he'll know about it just as the rest of the country will" then addressing Edith

"I received a telegram this morning from Carlisle, informing me that he will soon publish the story about myself and Mr. Pamuk"

Edith's hand came up to her mouth holding in her gasp and all the feelings of regret, shame, and embarrassment that she had for the actions against her sister came back, magnified now that Mary will have to face this without Matthew and raising George on her own, Michael's voice brought Edith out of her thoughts

"I'm sorry, but do you mean Sir Richard Carlisle of the Sun, Lady Mary?"

Mary's eyes narrowed and gave Michael a fierce stare

"That's exactly who I mean, do you know him? Please don't tell me you are friends with that man"

Edith caught sight of her father giving a dramatic eye roll and thought he mouthed "Typical"

_So that's where Mary gets it from_

She thought to herself as she looked up at Michael, who looked like he had a million things running through his head

_He never told me he knows Carlisle_

_"_I do know him Lady Mary, quite well and actually I loathe the man"

Violet looked around the small group and commented

"Well now we all have something in common"

Michael continued

"And I think I can- " he turned to Edith and quietly said "Ed- Lady Edith may I speak to you in the hall, please?"

Edith followed Michael into the hall leaving her stunned family to comprehend the recent turn of events

"Michael you never told me you know Sir Richard" she whispered to Michael's back making him turn around

"I don't like to talk about people I hate to people I care about, love. Now I think I can help your sister, I have information on Carlisle that I think will make him stop whatever story he has on her"

Grateful that Michael would come to her family's rescue Edith grasped his fore arm and excitedly told him

"Michael that would be wonderful, Mary does not need to go through this right now, we would all be so grateful"

Trying to ease her expectations Michael leaned in and said in a low voice

"Edith, you need to realize if I threaten Carlisle, he will dig up whatever he has on me, and if I defend your family... with the rumors floating around already, it won't take much for him to connect the dots, plus he would run something with a whisper of truth as the holy gospel, so we need to accept if we save Mary we might be setting ourselves up for a very uncomfortable few months, possibly longer"

Edith took in his words and contemplated the complex and funny nature of life for a moment

A grin creeped on her face and nearly inaudibly, she said to herself

"Chickens coming home to roost"

"Edith? What are you saying about chickens? Please tell me if you want me to do this, if you want us to do this for Mary?"

Edith looked him the eye and with satisfaction answered his questions

"Yes Michael, we have to."

"And you're sure?"

Needing to explain Edith nodded and added

"You see, the story Carlisle wants to run is about a Turkish diplomat dying in Mary's bed about ten years ago, and the reason it got out was because of me,..I was jealous and petty, I think I was mad about something that happened at some pointless dinner, I wrote a letter to the Turkish embassy confirming what happened even though I witnessed nothing. It almost got out during the war but Carlisle bought the story and virtually blackmailed Mary into a loveless engagement"

Michael nodded

"Typical Carlisle"

Edith continued

"And that's what kept her and Matthew apart for so long, I've regretted it so much these past years. Michael I hope you don't think less of me, I am so different now then what I was those years ago, but that's why we have to help Mary, I have a chance to make up for all my spite"

Michael held her elbow and looked into her eyes

"I could never think less of you darling, we all make mistakes and if you're willing to go through ridicule to make this right I'll be behind you all the way"

Edith gave a quick look around and placed a chaste kiss on Michael's lips

"We better get back in there"

Edith and Michael reentered the library to a very confused Crawley family

"Edith, what is going on?" Robert asked with a certain amount of impatience

Michael answered for her by saying

"Lady Mary, I believe I can stop Carlisle from running the story about you, Lord Grantham may I use your telephone?"

Mary looked at her stunned father and answered Michael's question for him

"The phone is behind you on the desk, what do you mean you can help me?"

Without answering Michael picked up the telephone and began to dial Carlisle's office. Edith looked at her family with a certain amount of pride as they shot her questioning and confused looks, the tension turned into bewilderment as Michael reached Carlisle's secretary

"This is Gregson from the Sketch, put me into Carlisle immediately, this is urgent"

Curious looks were shared among the Crawley family as Edith simply beamed at Michael

"Carlisle? This is Gregson, you won't be running the Pamuk story about Lady Mary, in fact you won't be running any story, at all, about Lady Mary, any other Crawley or anything about Downton Abbey. Period."

Sitting at his desk in London, Richard Carlisle chomped on a cigar and instead of just hanging up he asked, out of pure curiosity

"Hhmmp and why is that Gregson?"

Relishing the disappointment he was about to deliver to someone he despised Michael slowly and confidently said

"Because I know about your little investment schemes, in fact my friend Hawkes and I have a whole lovely folder with every little detail from the Green Gate fund to your involvement in...Columbia is it? We know everything Carlisle."

Practically hearing his jaw hit the desk Michael took a moment for Carlisle to collect himself

"Richard? Oh Richard are you there?"

Seething through the phone Carlisle said in a low angry whisper

"Do you think I'm stupid Gregson? I've heard the rumors and now you're defending her sister?...I won't publish on the Crawleys but if I hear any whisper about me and my...business interests I will destroy Lady Mary and take you and that plain sister down as well"

Not wanting to loose his temper Michael decided the conversation was over

"Just so we're clear Carlisle, one word about Lady Mary, the Crawley's or even Downton Abbey in your rags, I'll make three calls, one to my office telling them to run the story, one to Scotland Yard, telling them I have very useful information and the last to your third rate club advising them to send your personal effects to Pentonville prison"

Not waiting to hear his reaction Michael hung up the phone and turned around to see Edith giving him a proud smile, and Robert having a shocked look on his face asking

"What just happened here?"

"Carlisle is involved in some very shady dealings Lord Grantham, he set up a charity for war orphans called 'The Green Gate' fund, and he uses donations to buy holdings in South America relating to narcotics distribution, it's entirely illegal, but he hasn't been found out yet because the charity receives positive publicity from his newspapers, so no one suspects anything. My colleague and I, Nigel Hawkes know Carlisle and that he wouldn't be so benevolent if there wasn't something in it for him so we did some digging over the past few months and discovered documentation and correspondence incriminating him" Michael explained

Grateful tears began to pool in Mary's eyes as she looked around the room to avoid any one noticing

Always wanting to hear good gossip Violet encouraged Michael to continue

"So you threatened to expose Sir Richard then Mr. Gregson?"

"I did Lady Grantham, as you heard if he publishes anything relating to your family I will publish the story we have about him"

A concerned but determined look came over Robert's face

"Mr. Gregson I thank you for helping my family, but I'm afraid morally we cannot let Carlisle continue this criminal enterprise to save ourselves from idle gossip, I'm sorry Mary but you must agree"

Michael nodded and stepped further into the center of the room

"That's admirable Lord Grantham, but the authorities already know, we've been working with them the whole time. I should say in about two weeks Carlisle will be sitting in a jail cell, and we will publish after he is incarcerated to avoid him fleeing the country"

Mary's attention was brought back to Michael

"Then you've only delayed the story coming out haven't you? Once he is arrested he will publish with more venom then before"

All eyes were on Michael waiting for his response

"That is very possible Lady Mary, but he won't publish the story now and it seems that he is in this detestable enterprise by himself so I would think his investors and board of directors at his papers will want to distance themselves from him quickly, but he may still have some loyal cronies who will push the story forward but I think you are forgetting one thing... "

Cora gave Michael a pleading and searching look still gobsmacked that this man seemed to make a problem that stuck around for ten years go away with a five minute phone call

"And what would that be?" Mary implored

"I'm in the newspapers myself, and if the story gets out we will run a piece in The Sketch about how the evil and dastardly Richard Carlisle tried to ruin your life after you followed your heart. We can paint him as a jealous ex fiancé who tried to take his revenge when you were at your most vulnerable. We can include an exclusive interview with you, where you and I approve every word, and Edith can run a companion article about not letting your past weigh down your future, or the way revenge and grudges can affects people's lives unfairly or something like that"

"So you would deny the truth of the story in your paper then Mr. Gregson?" Robert asked

Michael becoming more confident now that they were discussing his business continued

"No, not at all, but we won't need to, we won't confirm or deny anything, at this point with the information about Carlisle out all we need to do is show Lady Mary as another victim of Sir Richard's evil tactics and the public will be on her side no matter what"

Seeing the family contemplate the plan before them Michael pressed on

"When all is said and done if this gets out it will only be a side story anyway, the main one will be Carlisle taking money meant for orphans and putting it into his drug business"

Robert nodded, looked at Michael and said

"Are all you newspaper men so calculating?"

Violet then added

"Don't sound so offended Robert, at least this one is on our side"

Cora both annoyed at her husband's and mother in law's inability to accept help from outside the family gave them both a disapproving look then turned her attention to Michael

"What they mean to say is thank you, Mr. Gregson"

Mary stood and walked over to Michael

"I don't know why you did this for me Mr. Gregson, but I would like to thank you, you don't know what this means to me and my son, and I know my late husband would be so appreciative"

Giving her a sympathetic smile Michael tried to clarify things for her

"I'm happy to do anything to take Richard Carlisle down a peg Lady Mary, but..."

Michael paused as he walked to Edith's side and took her hand

"You are also sister to the woman I'm in love with and that gives you certain credit in my books"

Edith gave a surprised look at Michael as he quietly said

"You said as soon as possible dear"

Edith stood and took her place next to Michael and looked around at her family, Mary had an amused expression on her face with her eyebrows raised expectedly, Violet had a similar expression but was looking at her son's reaction which was a mix of suspicion and exasperation. Cora meanwhile looked overjoyed and was the first one to speak

"That's lovely! Do you have anymore announcements to make Edith dear?"

"We do Mama..." Edith trailed off as she squeezed Michael's hand, she imagined how she would tell her family but with the moment in front of her she became a bit shy

Realizing she needed help Michael jumped in

"We would like to be married Lady Grantham, but..." Michael paused suddenly forgetting the words that would be best used to break the news

"But what?" Robert asked realizing something was very odd about this couple

Edith returning the favor to Michael, blurted out

"We cannot because Michael cannot secure a divorce from his first wife, but we love each other and wish to make our relationship legitimate, we won't be separated"

The stunned Crawley family looked around at each other and Michael and Edith clinging to one another but were interrupted by the sound of Tom Branson entering the library

"Hello everyone,...did I miss something?"

* * *

_A/N; Writing the Crawley clan was a bit daunting, so I hope I didn't butcher them too much! and yes I did make Richard Carlisle a drug lord, but I guess every story needs a villain._

_Thanks for reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N : For lack of a better term, the shit just hit the fan. I Still hope I'm doing the Crawley family a sliver of_ justice._ Honestly I'm just writing this because it's something I would want to read so I'm very flattered that other people are even taking a second look at it, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Hello Tom" Edith said as she tried to buy some time to avoid the wrath of her parents

"Edith! How are you?" Tom greeted as he walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek

"...and you must be the editor Mr. Gregson, I've heard so much about you, welcome to Downton" Tom added as he shook Michael's hand

Trying to keep his composure Robert angrily asked

"Is this some sort of joke Edith? Because it is not amusing"

"I'm afraid not Lord Grantham, everything Edith said is true" Michael said as Tom took the seat next to Cora, confused about what was going on he whispered to Cora

"What is happening?"

Robert heard what Tom said and loudly answered

"What is going on is that Edith has brought an adulterer into this house and expects us to welcome him with open arms"

Edith pleaded "Papa it's more complicated than that, please let us explain..."

His face becoming flushed Robert shouted

"Explain?! There is nothing to explain I have all the facts I need, he is a married man Edith, it's simply out of the question"

Sensing the her daughter and husband would soon become equally stubborn and do nothing but shout at each other Cora addressed Edith and Michael

"I'm curious to hear what Mrs. Gregson thinks of this situation"

Edith looked to Michael to give him encouragement nodded her head and whispered

"It's alright, they need to know."

"Actually Lady Grantham, she doesn't know be-"

Michael was cut off by Robert scoffing

"Good God!"

Cora realizing how difficult this was for Michael admonished her husband

"Robert please! Let the man finish"

Giving her a nod of thanks Michael continued

"She doesn't know because she is in an asylum, during the war her mental health began to deteriorate she had delusions that I would harm her, it got to a point that when I had leave I would have to stay at my sister's home, because I didn't want to upset her. In 1916 her doctor advised that she should be committed and I had to agree, I would visit her whenever I could and she seemed less afraid of me but I realized that was because she was forgetting who I was. That trend continued and now she has no idea who I am, she can't even remember me from when I last visited she just thinks I'm a new doctor or orderly"

Michael brought his eyes up to meet the members of the Crawley family whose expressions turned from anger and confusion to sympathy and concern

"I had given up on ever finding happiness and companionship with anyone ever again but then I met Edith and I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her, I know it's not conventional and it may be difficult but I am committed to ensuring your daughter has a proper and full life, and we would appreciate your support"

Mary looked at her parents both contemplating the information then spoke

"Mr. Gregson, I'm very sorry you had to go through that, but Edith, how long have you know about this?"

During his explanation Edith kept hold of Michael and began to rub his arm with her free hand knowing how painful the experience was for him

"I've known since the beginning Mary, Michael has been honest with me, but I'm afraid I couldn't help myself from falling in love with him either"

Robert turned to face the fireplace dropped his head and began to rub his forehead

Edith and Michael shared a worried glance as Cora and Violet looked at Robert waiting for him to make his next argument

"Mr. Gregson.." Robert began as he turned around "your situation is tragic and you have my sympathies but that does not change the fact that by law and God you are married, therefore you cannot continue this relationship with my daughter, I would have hoped you would have deferred to your sense of honor and moral duty and never seduced my daughter into this doomed situation"

Coming to Michael's defense Edith angrily said

"He did not seduce me Papa, I walked into this with open eyes, and you...you don't even know him, you won't even give him a chance, I'm sorry but like he said before we won't be separated"

Becoming more frustrated Robert came closer to his daughter

"Open eyes Edith?! I would prefer you were seduced and lied to then exhibiting behavior reminiscent of some...some... wanton trollop!"

Michael instinctively took a step in front of Edith, shielding half her body with his and said with a certain amount of authority in his voice

"Lord Grantham you will not speak of her in that way. I realize you have a title and a grand house but I won't allow anyone to address Edith with such disrespect, you may think and say whatever you like of me, but she is off limits"

As Michael confidently looked in Robert's eyes, Robert glared back "How dare you spea-"

"Enough!" Violet called from her seat while banging down her cane

"This discussion is far too heated at the moment to be productive, Cora I think you and Robert might do well to retire to the drawing room to discuss your daughter, the rest of us will speak to Edith and Mr. Gregson about their situation"

Standing Cora linked arms with Robert

"That's a fine idea mama, Robert please come with me"

Robert avoided eye contact with everyone in the room and allowed his wife to lead him out of the library

With some relief from the tension in the room Edith led Michael to sit with her on the couch next to Tom

Violet faced the couple and gave them both a severe stare noticing that their hands remained intertwined and that Edith rested them both on Michael's knee

"Now that my son isn't here to bluster about, please tell us why you are unable to secure a divorce Mr. Gregson"

"Because Lizzie- Lizzie is my current...wife, and because she is institutionalized I simply cannot divorce her, neither of us shoulders any blame I suppose the reason for the law is so people won't abandon their spouses if they are in Lizzie's situation, but I've provided for Lizzie ever since she became unwell and I will continue to do so"

"I see, that is very unfortunate Mr. Gregson, but I must think of my granddaughter's best interests, Edith do you realize the situation you are putting yourself and the family in?"

Michael looked at his feet nervous that Edith's family would convince her that he wasn't worth the trouble and worrying what he would do with out her

Edith looked around at her family before answering her grandmother, Tom was giving her a sympathetic look and seemed concerned for her feelings, since the death of Sybil and even Matthew, Edith and Mary became much closer to Tom, for their sister's sake and for the good of her daughter Sybbie. All three enjoyed their new relationship, Edith and Mary liked the idea of someone acting as big brother to look out for their well being and act as a bridge between Robert when needed, and Tom, a natural nurturer and protector used the energy and focus that would have been meant for Sybil to guide and support Mary in her mourning for Matthew and encouraged Edith in her new endeavors in London

Mary looked worried, after Edith was left at the altar by Strallan and Mary was enjoying marital bliss the petty squabbles between the two began to soften and a part of Mary just wished Edith would find some happiness in life, Mary thought Edith had finally found her passion with her writing but since they were children Edith always seemed very intrigued by weddings and married life so Mary hoped she would find someone suitable to share life with.

"I do Granny, I know we are asking a lot of everyone, but you won't convince me otherwise on this. I love everyone very much and would very much like to be a part of Sybbie and George's lives, but if Mama and Papa wish to disown me that is their choice, and I don't want to create a rift in the family, and we still want to try and be married properly, but however that may turn out, Michael and I will continue to live our lives together."

Michael looked up, happy that Edith was showing the fiery side he always loved about her and gained some confidence in himself from the way Edith articulated their position

Realizing that Edith had a stubborn side much like her own, Violet knew if anyone in the family tried to separate the two of them Edith would only cling to him further, she questioned Michael

"Is this how you feel as well Mr. Gregson?"

"It is Lady Grantham, very much so" looking around at Edith's family he continued

"I realize that you all would be concerned for Edith, as would I if my niece or sister were in a similar situation, but I can tell you that I'm committed to her well being and preserving that in every way possible, and that I've made a solemn promise to honor and care for Edith for the rest of my life and I fully intend to keep that."

Turning his attention to Edith and looking into her eyes while running his thumb in small circles on her hand he declared

"I am also terribly, completely, desperately in love with her"

Mary and Tom shared and amused glance with each other while Violet rolled her eyes

"There is no need to become so poetic, young man, you only need to declare it once, I will go see how Cora is dealing with Robert"

Watching her grandmother leave the library, Mary looked to Edith and said

"Edith, are you sure about all this? Have you thought of the consequences?"

"Yes Mary we are sure, and we can deal with gossip and I know how it could affect the family that's why if papa wishes to disown me, I will accept that with no anger towards him"

Tom commented

"I'm afraid you two will be in for quite a fight with Robert, but if you are confident in your feelings you have my support, after all, who am I to judge unconventional relationships?"

"Thank you Tom,...thank you very much" Edith said as she smiled at the man she thought of as her brother and gave him a rub on the shoulder

"Edith..." Mary began as the attention in the room shifted back to her

"...you two seem very taken with each other, but realistically I can only see this ending with heartache."

The happiness Tom's support gave Edith was quickly forgotten as she started to defend herself to her sister

"Heartache for who? Whatever happens Michael and I will stay together, and I'm sorry if my happiness will cause you to miss out on a few party invitations"

Mary gave a deep sigh and roller her eyes and tried her best to not let anger seep into her voice

"Edith, this is not some romantic novel of yours, you can't-

"Can't what? We are both adults, we wanted to be honest with my family but I don't see why this is anyone's business but ours"

Michael sensing the conversation would get more heated between the sisters jumped in

"Lady Mary, I appreciate the concern you have for your sister, even if she doesn't..."

Michael gave a slightly scolding look towards Edith hoping she would pick up on his meaning

"...but Edith and I won't be forced apart, and I am sympathetic to the position our arrangement puts your family in however, Edith is right, we are both adults and we've made a choice that we intend to see through"

Resigned to the fact that the couple was in agreement and quite stubborn about the whole thing Mary stood to leave the room

"You've articulated yourself well Mr. Gregson, I just hope you two know what you are getting into, and Edith..."

Mary paused, apprehensive about continuing in front of such an audience

"...I do want you to be happy, I truly do. I just wish you would take care of yourself. Now if you'll excuse I must go see to George, he'll be up from his nap"

"I'll come with, Sybbie must be wondering where I'm at. I'll see you both at dinner" Tom added as Mary quickly left the library and he followed behind.

Michael looked over to Edith and shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face her more directly

"Well,...it's all out now, how are you feeling?"

Edith leaned back further into the deep couch and brought her hand to rest on her cheek

"Papa's reaction was expected, I thought Mama was quite supportive. She might be our biggest ally, and Tom's so sweet, but like I told you Mary was no surprise..."

"Edith..."

Michael paused not sure if he should risk what he was about to say, especially now that she needed his support so much

"...I hope you won't take offense but if you'll allow me to speak frankly..."

Michael looked up with an expression bordering on worry that Edith found quite interesting

"Out with it then, you look as if you're on the hangman's gallows"

"It just seems to me that Mary is worried about you just as your father is, and I know you've both butted heads, so maybe that is preventing you from seeing that her questions are coming from a place of caring"

Edith focused her gaze to the pristine volumes that filled the shelves of the library and contemplated what Michael had said, hoping to further clarify things Michael continued

"You two should find sometime alone together to talk things through, maybe all she needs is to know her concerns are being heard to become a but more agreeable to the whole thing"

Edith took a deep breath and laid her head on Michael's shoulder as she let him caress her delicate fingers

"I can see your point, and you might be right, I will try and get her alone."

"Good." Michael said as he pressed a kiss into her hair

"You know what I can't stand about you?" Edith asked almost out of nowhere

"And what's that dear?" Michael responded as his whole body shook with a chuckle

"How you can be so infuriatingly right about some of the most obvious things"

"I'll be sure to remind you of that statement the next time we disagree over one of your columns"

Michael said as he brought his hand to Edith's chin bringing her face up to meet his eyes

"And I'll be sure to have no idea what your referencing, now it's time we should be getting dressed for dinner, I believe one of the footmen will be assisting you"

Michael rose from the couch and followed Edith out of the library

"This is quite the country life, will I have to put any effort into putting on my clothes or will he do everything?" Michael teased

Edith looked over her shoulder as the began to climb the grand staircase

"Darling all you have to do is sit up straight and don't spill on your shirt"

* * *

"Cora this is ludicrous!" Robert sneered as they entered the sitting room

"Robert lower your voice, there is no need to yell, now this is a bit of a shock but I think we need to calm ourselves so we can talk some sense into Edith"

"Talk some sense into her?! It's common sense! That man is married, she can't take up with him like some bohemian while dragging the family name through the mud"

Robert paced back and forth while Cora sat down in a chair patiently watching him

"Robert you may have noticed that our Edith has developed a bit of a stubborn streak, thanks to your mother no doubt, and she is well beyond the age where we could legally interfere, so we need to listen to her's and Gregson's plans and try to appeal to their logical side"

"No Cora, this is impossible I don't understand how she could be so selfish, with everything that Mary is going through and the problems with the estate I can't believe she would put us all through this"

Realizing that maybe what Edith has been hinting at her whole life and what she sometimes questioned of herself and her husband was true Cora gave Robert a strong stare

"Robert please stop thinking of Mary every second and realize that Edith is your daughter as well, Mary seems to be doing fine, with Tom's help of course but it seems Edith has a second chance at happiness, truthfully after the Strallan business I thought she would retreat to her room and never leave, but she started her writing and I feel she is quite good at it"

Looking to her husband Cora knowingly said

"And you won't admit it but I know you never miss a column, dear"

Robert gave her a begrudging look unable to keep secrets after a marriage this long

"I think she seems like a very confident and happy young lady and if this Gregson is one of the reasons for that well then so be it"

Then making a decision on the spot Cora continued

"And yes it's complicated and it could be a great scandal but she is our daughter and we need to support her in this, her and Mr. Gregson, it's obvious he loves her Robert"

Seeing support for his position erode away Robert flopped down on the couch

"Cora, I just don't see how we can support and encourage Edith taking up with an adulterer in our place in society"

Assuming that Robert was considering the option of disowning her daughter Cora spoke to Robert in a calm but forceful tone

"I won't loose her Robert, I won't allow another daughter to be taken away from me just to save some dinner invitations, and if we try to separate them she'll only become more attached to him than she already is, I should think you would've realized that fact after three girls"

Robert wasn't given the chance to respond as Violet entered the room

"She is set on the man, we won't convince her otherwise, Edith has become quite stubborn, thanks to her American grandmother most likely"

Cora simply rolled her eyes and ignored her mother in laws barbs

Robert stood and offered his mother his seat

"Really Mama, you of all people should realize how preposterous this whole situation is"

"You're absolutely right Robert it's ludicrous,...taking up with a married man with no chance of divorce, but as I said she wont't budge so our only option is to minimize the scandal, because if we don't cooperate with them, Edith will behave as brazen as a Paris showgirl with no regard for her family name"

Accepting his defeat Robert let out a dramatic sigh and said to himself

"What kind of man would bring a respectable young woman into this situation, what kind of hold does he have over her?"

Cora stood and went to put her hand on her husband's chest

"Now's your chance to find out, I believe we need to get ready for dinner and I've sat Mr. Gregson near you at the table"


	8. Chapter 8

Bates had set out his Lordship's dinner attire and was awaiting his arrival when Robert entered his dressing room in a huff and obviously distressed about something.

"Good evening Bates" Robert gruffly said as he took his place in front of the mirror and waited for his valet to remove his jacket

Bates went to work and calmly said

"Good evening your Lordship, I trust Lady Edith and our guest arrived safely"

Bates heard some rumblings in the servant's hall before he came upstairs about a loud discussion taking place in the library and had a feeling that was the reason for Robert's foul mood

Robert rolled his eyes and spoke to Bates while looking at him in the mirror

"Yes they did, and they brought quite the announcement with them,"

Looking over his shoulder directly at Bates as he undid the buttons on his waistcoat Robert continued

"Please keep this to yourself, but it seems my second daughter is in love with this Gregson character, despite the fact he has a lunatic wife and cannot secure a divorce"

Bates tried to hide his surprised expression as he placed Robert's business suit on the hanger

"My, that is heavy announcement Milord."

Robert knowing he could trust his valet's discretion went into more detail

"It appears she is set on him and won't be convinced otherwise, I just can't believe Edith would do this..."

"And Mr. Gregson feels the same way your Lordship?" Bates questioned sensing Robert's need to discuss this further

"I suppose, he's made very passionate declarations about his feelings, and tried to assure me he has her best interests at heart, but why should I believe him? He might be after some money...or...or fame or something. Not to mention the fact that he is already married!"

Robert once again becoming frustrated heaved a deep sigh and looked out his window and slightly shook his head. Bates tried to give him comforting words as he helped him into his shirt

"What do you know of his character so far Milord?"

"He did help Lady Mary with a problem, very smartly too, but I suppose he benefits from it as well, and he did defend Edith after I said some...awful things in anger. He does seem rather polite...but..."

Becoming more thoughtful Robert searched for the words to continue

"It's just when you have children, and especially girls, as a father you spend your whole life protecting them and worrying about them...and then one day they go off and all you can do is hope for the best and pray that the people they let into their lives treat them well, and Edith is such a terrible romantic I'm scared to death this man will break her heart and after the Strallan fiasco there won't be any pieces left for her to pick up"

Realizing that he was striking a very melancholy tone Robert tried to lighten the mood

"But you will know all about children soon Bates! How is Mrs. Bates feeling?"

A smile quickly appeared on his face at the mention of his pregnant wife

"She's very well your Lordship, thank you. A bit round in the middle and I think she does miss Lady Mary and the others, but if you permit me to speak freely..."

As his dinner jacket was slipped on Robert turned to face Bates more directly

"Of course Bates"

"You have the fears any father would have I imagine, and if it is true that Lady Edith won't be convinced to separate from the man the only thing you can do is have a frank talk with Mr. Gregson and let him know your concerns and I think his reaction will tell you everything you need to know"

Nodding in agreement Robert turned once again to the mirror

"And of course letting Lady Edith know your concerns about her will make it obvious that you only hold her best interests at heart"

"Yes...well thank you Bates I think you might be right. First Branson, now another newspaper man sniffing around one of my daughters, I hope for your sake Mrs. Bates is carrying a boy"

Robert said with a joking smile as he left his dressing room to begin his dinner.

* * *

Edith finished dressing for dinner and decided she would seek out Mary, her first guess was the nursery and it proved correct as she could hear Mary giving baby talk to her son.

"I thought I'd find you here, hello you handsome little man"

Edith said as she walked through the door and went to give George a kiss on his head

"Here, George would like to be reacquainted with his aunt" Mary said as she gave Edith George to hold as she went to pick up Sybbie from playing with her blocks

Edith followed Mary over to the dark haired little girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"And how are you angel? Are you and your cousin behaving?"

"When the mood strikes them" Mary dryly said as she took a seat in the rocking chair

Edith followed suit and sat down across the room and grabbed a children's book from the table and gave it to George to look at

"Mary I'm glad we have some time alone, I wanted you to know that this whole business with Michael, it's not for attention or to sink the families' reputation, I've found the person I want to be with and it's just unfortunate that we have obstacles in the way, I hope you can understand"

Giving Edith an annoyed look trying to hide that she was also grateful that she had some time with her sister Mary said in almost a whisper to avoid any passing servants hearing

"Edith, I'm appreciative of Mr. Gregson's efforts with the Carlisle situation but I just hope he's not using you, please take an honest look at him. You don't need to be heartbroken again and a ruined reputation to boot"

As old habits die hard Edith's first reaction to Mary's suspicion of Michael was indignation and defensiveness, but calming herself and remembering the past conversations with Michael about her sister, Edith answered

"Thank you for your concern Mary, truly. It's nice, however unexpected, to have you being protective of me..."

Mary tried to show her displeasure at Edith commenting on the new found warmth in their relationship by rolling her eyes and heaving a sigh towards the door

"...but I know Michael, and I wish you would try to. We were just friends and colleagues for the longest time but then in Scotland I realized he was someone I wanted in my life, in a complete way. And he is so eager for you all to like him."

Mary, becoming agitated that Edith wasn't picking up her meaning continued

"I mean Edith,...do you think is after any money?"

With an expression on her face that looked as if she was in on a secret that Mary had no idea about Edith explained with a slight air of patronization

"Mary, Michael is quite secure. His father left him and his sister a tidy sum of money and with the help of his brother in law they made some very smart investments. He owns his home in London and from what I'm told a charming little cottage near Swansea. He only works because he enjoys it, and honestly with the exception of this place he might have more capital than we do"

While Mary was taking in the information Edith mused

"In fact if there is a fortune hunter between the two of us it's probably me"

The comment made Mary laugh and Edith was unexpectedly elated and the sight and sound of Mary flashing her rare, but warm and luminescent smile with light laughter drifting out of her

"Edith, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, but I only wish we knew more about him"

Becoming frustrated at her family's unwillingness to trust anyone new Edith blurted out

"Everyone knew Anthony Strallan perfectly well, and we both know how that turned out"

Mary was as equally surprised as Edith at what she said, Edith tried to recover from embarrassment by saying

"What I mean is that, I've brought him here so you could get to know him for yourselves. So you could see a little of what I see everyday, and I wish you would give him a chance Mary, with time you might even like him"

Mary considered what Edith's words as she began to rock Sybbie back and forth

"Alright, I'll give him a fair shot, but I don't think Carson approves"

With a peevish look to match Mary's amused expression Edith replied

"Mary I'm confident if you approve of Michael our dear butler will have no trouble falling in line"

The sister's attention was brought to the door as they heard Michael lightly knocking and poking his head through

"Oh there you are" Edith greeted, smiling at him while holding baby George in her lap

"I'm glad I found you two I was afraid I would get lost on the way and delay dinner, this must be the young man Edith always speaks about" Michael said walking into the room

Mary holding Sybbie and sitting in a rocking chair loved to see other people cooing over her son

"It certainly is, and this is Miss Sybil Branson, she is George's older cousin and currently decides which toys he can play with"

"Hello Miss Sybil it is a pleasure to meet you" Michael said with feigned propriety as he took Sybbie's hand in between his thumb and index finger

"Michael, you should see George point at his picture books, he knows what a duck is, and what a cow is, I can already tell he is going to be the most clever boy at Eton" Edith excitedly told Michael as she lifted George up and down in the air and watched his face for his reactions

Michael gave Mary a knowing glance both amused at Edith's infatuation with George

"Of course darling, he looks like a very bright chap"

Michael realizing he let an endearment slip out in front of Edith's family turned a light shade of red and looked around nervously, Mary catching his discomfort reassured him

"It's alright Mr. Gregson I won't tell my parents, I don't think they mind you dropping her title but I would stick to 'Edith' and nothing else"

Edith totally focused on the baby, missed the entire exchange

"I'm sorry where one of you speaking to me?"

"Careful Edith, you won't want to make Mr. Gregson jealous of George then the two men in your life will be at odds with one another"

Edith acting the proud aunt smiled at George and said in a sing song voice

"No one could ever be upset with an adorable little boy like this!"

Michael was quietly enjoying observing Edith playing with her nephew, she seemed so natural bouncing the boy on her knee and occasionally bringing him into her chest and placing a kiss on the top of his soft hair

_I wonder what she will be like with our child?...easy now Mike, one step at a time_...

Then addressing the adults in the room Edith said

"Michael come and meet George properly, Mary is right, it's imperative to my happiness that the two of you get on"

Michael gave Edith a playful look as he walked over to her chair and knelt down and tickled George underneath his chubby chin

"Nice to meet you little man, your auntie has told me all about you and you have exceeded my expectations"

George was especially ticklish underneath his chin and let out a high pitched giggle and threw his arms up in the air, as Michael was making silly faces to him just as he did to his niece and nephews, George reached out to him

"Oh, he wants you to hold him Michael!" Edith said giddily

Michael quickly looked to Mary to ask permission, with a soft smile she nodded yes and Edith stood from her chair with George, shifted him over to Michael, and went to give some of her attention to Sybbie. After spending so much time with Louise and the boys Michael was no stranger to children and enjoyed babies George's age, he began to sway back and forth all the while keeping eye contact with the baby and asking him questions about his day in silly voices

Mary whispered to Edith as she handed over Sybbie and the toddler began to play with Edith's necklace

"He's quite good with children"

"Oh yes, you should see him with his niece and nephews, they absolutely adore him...he's very...wonderful, all around"

As Edith was saying this she couldn't take her eyes of Michael bopping around with baby George furrowing his brow and pursing his lips then bursting into a wide smile all to keep the baby laughing, and a coy smile creeped it's way onto her face

Mary could hardly believe the sight in front of her

"My God Edith you're gawking at him like a lovesick school girl"

If Mary meant to offend her sister, Edith didn't take it that way, she simply looked to Mary and calmly said

"Even with our troubles, I consider myself very lucky, Mary"

Their attention was turned toward Michael as he let out a loud laugh, George began to pull on Michael's ear and put his mouth around the tip of his nose

"George Matthew Crawley! You are acting like a little monster"

Mary said as she rushed over to peel George away from Michael

"Is my grandson not behaving like a gentleman?" Cora said as she appeared in the doorway,

Surprised to see Michael holding George she quickly looked around the room and continued

"Oh Mr. Gregson, I didn't expect to find you in here"

Wanting to save Michael and her mother from any embarrassment Edith jumped in

"I'm afraid Michael got a bit turned around on his way to the dinning room Mama-"

Trying his best to make a better impression on the Countess Michael turned towards Cora and gave her a shy smile

"Yes, I'm not very used to a house this large, but I got a chance to meet the little ones Lady Edith speaks so fondly of"

"Mr. Gregson, I appreciate your manners but I doubt you call Edith by her title when you two spend time together so you don't have to do it in front of her family" Cora scolded him as she gave him a knowing smirk

"Now we won't want to keep Mrs. Patmore waiting, let me give the babies a kiss goodnight and we can all find our way to dinner"


	9. Chapter 9

Cora sat Michael next to her and across from Robert at the dinning table, Violet was at her usual place next to Robert, Tom was sat on the other side of Cora with Mary next to him at the head of the table and Edith occupied the seat at the other end of the table between Michael and Robert.

At the beginning of dinner the group tried to make polite conversation, asking about the journey from London, the direction the estate was to be taking, topics Edith may soon write about but after the main course was served Violet grew impatient

"Edith please end our anticipation and tell us how you and Mr. Gregson plan to overcome the legal unpleasantness you both face"

Michael looked up from his bowl to Edith who was looking plainly at her grandmother

"We plan to exhaust every possible option and legal possibility until we can secure Michael a divorce from his first marriage, and I was hoping that Papa could have Murray look into it for us. Since he worked so diligently to save Mr. Bates it seems he is quite the clever lawyer."

Robert's grip tightened on his cutlery as he stiffly turned to his daughter

"Edith it seems like there is a high probability that your plan won't yield the results you are looking for, then where will you be?"

Trying her best to remain calm and peaceable Edith looked at her Michael who gave her a reassuring smile then to her father

"If that doesn't work we will keep trying and until then, until we can be properly married we will continue to be a part of each other's lives because it's the most important thing to us."

Robert let the words his daughter spoke sink in and Violet took the opportunity to address Edith

"Edith I hope you realize the rest of society won't be as accepting as we...are trying to be, and how that will affect your life and possibly ours"

"I know Granny, I really couldn't care less about society, I've never felt that comfortable with it all to begin with, but I realize it's different for you and for Mary, so if Papa and Mama feel the need to disown me, I will accept it with no anger towards anyone, but we've made our decision"

Cora let her knife drop loudly bringing all attention to her, and looked at Edith

"You won't need to worry about that dear, we will not abandon you, you are our daughter and we love you, although we may not agree with your choice we will not turn you out into the cold...isn't that right Robert?"

Edith gratefully appreciated her mother's sentiments, and Michael could tell a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, he searched for her hand underneath the table and gave it a loving squeeze while he let his gaze linger over her, but his attention was brought back to the conversation by Robert addressing him

"Mr. Gregson, I'm sure you can imagine my concerns over this whole arrangement"

"Yes certainly, Lord Grantham" Michael admitted as he swallowed the lump in his throat

"You care for your daughter's well being and I'm sure you are worried that at some point I will abandon E-, Lady Edith. That I will turn out to be some cad who is only using her, and unfortunately at this moment the only thing you have to relieve your fears is my word. As you don't know me very well and the only other newspaper man you've had contact with is Richard Carlisle I can't blame you for being skeptical..."

Robert listened intently wanting to know more about this man that Edith was so committed to, Edith had her eyes trained on her father trying to gain any insight into what he was thinking, Michael continued

"...but I can tell you that the fact that I am deeply in love with Edith is an absolute truth. Because of this I am dedicated to providing for her happiness in every way possible, and I will spend the rest of my life honoring and protecting her."

Cora looked between her husband who was still a bit suspicious and Michael who had spent the day making passionate and serious promises and she felt herself start to believe and trust in him as Edith so obviously had

"Now your Lordship, I don't mean to presume anything or insult you in anyway but from what I've heard from your daughter and from what I observed in our short time together, you and Lady Grantham seem to have a strong relationship built over years of shared happiness as well as trials and tribulations, and that is all Edith and I want, to build and share a life together."

Edith looked at Michael who confidently and sincerely made his argument to her father, and caught his eye to give him a warm smile and look of honest adoration, he returned her smile with a small wink and let his mouth turn up into a soft grin

Robert looked to Cora for her reaction and the expression on her face told him without any words needed that she thought Mr. Gregson was truthful and sincere in his affections and that they should help the couple

"You have spoken very eloquently about your regard for my daughter Mr. Gregson, and I suppose, although I don't agree with it, that it would be beneficial for everyone to look into assisting you both in your attempt to free yourself from your current marriage"

The smile Edith gave her father lit up her face

"Oh Papa, thank you so much! You have no idea how much we appreciate this"

Michael added as he shared Edith's enthusiasm, "Yes, thank you Lord Grantham"

Mary spoke up as she gave a congratulatory smile to Edith across the table

"Well now that we have that business sorted out, we can move on to more pleasant topics, I believe George will be able to stand on his own soon"

The rest of the dinner continued happily as the tension felt through out the day was relieved, as the ladies rose to go through to the sitting room Edith came closer to Michael and put her hand on his arm

"See? It wasn't that bad, everything is working out"

Michael gave her a quick smile but there was still a worried look on his face

"Yes I'm grateful for their support but I have a feeling your father isn't done with me yet"

As if on cue Robert asked if the gentlemen would like to stay for port and cigars and then gave Tom a pointed stare

"I'm afraid I'll pass tonight Robert, Sybbie has been fussy and I'd like to check on her" Tom replied as he gave Michael an apologetic glance

"That would be wonderful Lord Grantham" Michael said then whispered to Edith as she was leaving "Keep me in your prayers" Edith shot him an amused glance over her shoulder as she left the two men in the dinning room

Robert wasted no time trying to get more information from Michael, as soon as Carson finished pouring the drinks he continued his questioning about their relationship

"Now that it's just us men Mr. Gregson, we can talk frankly, I would think you are not so naïve as Edith is..."

Michael let the unfair characterization of Edith pass for the moment but thought to himself

_No wonder she wanted to leave, they've been nothing but dismissive of her all day_

_"_...so I wonder if you realize what your involvement with my daughter will mean for her, you must understand my concern is for her alone, regardless of how unfortunate your situation is."

Michael took a sip of his drink and gathered his thoughts for a moment before he spoke

"Lord Grantham, I think you are underestimating your daughter, Lady Edith is not as naïve as you may think, in fact she is very clever, but that's beside the point, I respect your concern I've tried to not put any pressure on her and make sure that she is aware of the consequences of any involvement with me, but I also haven't hid my feelings from her, she knows I love her"

Robert took a drag from his cigar and ran his fingers over the crystal detail on his glass

"Ever since she was a little girl, when Edith loved she loved completely,... I remember when she was around 5 or 6 she had a favorite stuffed rabbit, a little furry brown thing, if I remember correctly she called it "Hoppy", and of course Mary teased her for unoriginality, but Edith would carry it around all day, have tea with it, look at books in the library with it..."

Michael was pleased that Robert was remembering little Edith with such detail and affection, it warmed his heart to know despite the state of their relationship now that Edith was cared for as a child

"...then one day we went to visit my mother in the dower house, and Sybil must have put Hoppy somewhere on accident or it fell behind a chair or something while Edith was somewhere else. Once we got back here Edith realized that Hoppy was missing and she was absolutely crushed at the thought that her toy was gone, I've never seen a child so despondent. So of course we had to have one of the footman run down to the village and fetch the stuffed bunny, and once she had it back it looked like the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders"

Robert then set down his cigar and looked Michael squarely in the eyes

"What I mean by telling you this, is that it seems Edith is very attached to you, that she loves you, so that means if things don't pan out as you both hope in the future she will be hurt, very hurt as well as have a damaged reputation...man to man I ask you consider the option of letting each other go now as to not drag the thing out"

Michael nodded, he was expecting this. He didn't have a daughter but he cared for Louise and Julia deeply so he could appreciate where Robert's concerns were coming from, he was about to respond but was forced to listen as Robert continued in low tone

"Gregson, if you need money I believe we can come to an understanding, but that would mean cutting things off with my daughter" Robert kept his eyes trained on Michael trying to get any insight to how he was reacting

Michael couldn't help the shocked look from taking over his face at the thought of Robert buying him off, then the realization that he was serious washed over Michael and he tried his best not to appear furious

"Lord Grantham, I do not need any financial assistance, from anyone, including you or any member of your family. The reason I'm here is because I'm in love with your daughter, I realize that I'm putting Lady Edith in a precarious situation but we've decided...the both of us, that any life together is better than a life apart"

Becoming a bit agitated that his efforts to convince Michael to leave away from the company of women was not going as planned Robert pressed on

"I only know certain facts of the situation, I don't know about your life in London, and I wouldn't like to honestly, so I just hope you are confident that you are doing the best for her, you are a married man involved with my daughter, you could pick up and run and leave her with a broken heart and a ruined reputation, you can understand my trepidation"

Michael really considered what Robert had said, was this really the right path for Edith? Was he the right man for her? He knew she could do far better than him, maybe he should do the right thing and let her find the man that can easily give her the life she deserves

After letting those thoughts cloud his mind Michael looked up to Robert and said with a tinge of sadness

"Lord Grantham I would be concerned if you acted any different than you have toward me in this situation, I understand your reservations and I maintain that I give you my word as a man with God as my witness that I will do the right thing by Edith, she is always my main concern"

With that Robert finished his drink, stood and said with an air of resignation in his voice

"I think we've both said all that we need to on the matter, I'm clear on your position and you are clear on mine, now we shouldn't keep the ladies waiting any longer"

Michael and Robert joined the ladies and Tom in the sitting room, a game of bridge was played and Michael and Tom chatted and began to get to know each other more, Violet then retired to the dower house and Cora and Robert both decided to turn in as well, but not before Cora whispered something to Mary.

Mary walked over to where Edith and Michael were huddled in conversation

"I've been tasked with making sure you and Mr. Gregson get to your separate bedrooms, please don't make this a struggle George is an early riser and I'd like to get to bed soon"

Edith reverting to past habits was getting ready to make a snide remark but Michael stepped in trying to avoid a tiff between the sisters after the gains they made through out the day

"It shouldn't be a problem Lady Mary, I'll be going up right now, and you don't to have to stand on formality with me, just 'Michael' will be fine"

Glad that he accepted so quickly Mary nodded and smiled

"Thank you,..Michael, and I wouldn't mind for you to call me 'Mary' except maybe not in front of Granny and Papa just yet, I'll leave you two to say goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow Edith"

"Goodnight Mary, and... thank you for everything today" Mary just smiled in response and left the room

"Today wasn't as painful as you thought, was it Michael?" Edith said as she wrapped her arms around Michael's waist and laid her head against his chest

Michael ran his hands up and down Edith's back and gently rested his chin on the top of her head

"No, rather, it all went a bit better than expected"

"It did help that you killed the Carlisle piece and saved Mary from doom ten years in the making, like a white knight coming to save prodigal daughter" Edith laughed into his chest

Michael gave a low disapproving grumble "I may have only delayed it don't forget that, and I also put us in danger, who knows how wise that was in the long run"

Edith pulled back to look at his face

"You did the right thing Michael, I'm positive of it and I know my parents and Mary are very appreciative, give yourself some credit. What's wrong? What did my father say to you after dinner?"

Edith began to feel concerned, Michael was acting a bit distant and strange given that everything was going as well as it could for them, and because of what he did for Mary he was the most popular person under the roof besides Sybbie and George.

"Your father and I just had an extended chat, but I would like to talk to you in a more private setting, can we sit down?"

"No, the servants are still milling about and we told Mary we would be going to sleep, let's wait an hour then come to my room, all you do is turn right outside of your door take two lefts and it will be the third door, I'll leave a hair ribbon around the knob"

Michael raised his hand to lightly touch her cheek

"You are quite the conspirator my dear, aren't you?"

Edith ran her hand along the length of his lapels

"All women have it in them, we are just waiting for an opportunity. I'll go first, stay here and finish your drink. I'll ask Carson to make sure you find your way back"

Michael placed a soft kiss on her lips

"Thank you love, I'll see you soon"

Edith turned to leave but the feeling that something was still off with Michael made her turn around to see him standing in front of a chair

"I do love you very much Michael"

"I know you do, and I will love you until the end of my days. Turn right, two lefts, third door, hair ribbon"

As Edith left to her bedroom Michael sat in front of the dying fire and wondered if he was doing the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Edith was sitting on the bench at the end of her bed in her old room at Downton Abbey preparing a first draft on her new column, a piece on the idea of Churchill striving to from a 'Centre' party between the Conservatives and Labour factions of government.

The light rap on her door made her put aside her papers and knowing it was Michael, she walked to the door and opened it with a smile on her face and quickly ushered him inside.

"I'm glad you found me" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"I am too" Michael replied as he placed his hands on her waist, relived that he finally had some time alone with her away from the presence of her family

Edith began to play with the hair on the back of his head as her eyes searched across his face

"I imagine Papa put the screws to your thumbs during your port and cigars?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable Michael dropped his hands from Edith's body and broke their embrace and went to investigate the fireplace on the other side of the room.

Edith still sensing something was off curiously looked at Michael with his back turned to her

"Michael? Is everything all right? What did my father say to you?"

Michael turned to her and with his arms crossed over his chest began "He just vocalized his concerns as any father would and well I..." struggling to find the words he wanted to use and still not convinced on what he should say and if he should bring it up here and now, Michael was looking around nervously and avoiding eye contact with Edith

Edith was growing more suspicious and concerned by the second, she stepped closer and tried to get Michael to look her in the eye

"I know you are holding something back because you are crossing your arms, would you please start talking to me?"

Knowing what he was about to bring up may be a very uncomfortable conversation Michael closed the space between them and lightly put his hands on Edith's elbows

"I just want you to make certain that you are sure about all this, maybe you should rethink if this is the right path for you, I don't want you regretting anything Edith"

A strange sensation of deja vu washed over Edith and then anger as she was trying to comprehend what Michael was suggesting

Backing away from him Edith looked into his eyes with a fierceness that Michael had never seen before

"Yes I see now, a few choice words from my father throws everything I thought we knew into question is that it?"

Michael desperate to explain his position offered

"No Edith, I still love you, I'm always going to love you and want what's best for you, and that's the point, is...is being with me and damaging your reputation best for you?"

Stunned that Michael would actually consider the idea of ending their relationship Edith looked at him with a mix of confusion and indignation

"Unbelievable...absolutely unbelievable..." Edith began her rant as she started to pace back and forth in front of Michael, completely focused on what she was saying she didn't remove her eyes from the carpet

"You know, my whole life men have been deciding what's best for me, do you know how infuriating that is Michael? To not have any say in your own life? And now when I thought I've finally found something so very tangible with you, what happens? You spend fifteen minutes with my father in the boy's club and the both of you decide to turn my life upside-down with out any thought to my opinion."

Edith then suddenly stopped and looked Michael in the eyes

"If you are suggesting what I think you are, and that's how you truly feel Michael, then I want you to look me in eye and tell me you broke your promise"

Desperate to make his point clear Michael stepped closer to Edith, who he could tell was trying to look her bravest, her most fearless, despite the slight tremble in her bottom lip he softly said

"Edith, the last thing I want is for you to wake up one day to look around and regret giving up so much for me, I couldn't live with myself if I ended up being the biggest mistake of your life. I need to give you an opportunity to let me go, I owe that to you"

Edith had a hard time believing what she was hearing, slightly shaking her head she narrowed her eyes at Michael

"Owe me? Michael you don't owe me anything, and I don't owe you anything, I knew what your situation was when we started this, we are both adults that made an independent decision..."

Seeing that Michael was a still not convinced of her feelings Edith tried a more sensitive approach by placing her hand on his cheek

"...and the very idea that I could ever view you as some sort of mistake, is the most ridiculous thing imaginable, the smartest thing I've ever done is agree to come to London and meet the editor Gregson, because everyday since then my life has gotten better and better, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us."

Michael's heart soared with Edith's sincere declaration but still trying to do what was necessary to calm his conscience, he ventured

"Edith please do me one favor and seriously think about this because, if you wish, if you think it's best then you can end what we have so you can find a suitable man, and I...I will accept that as much I can, and I'll still support your career and never say a cross word about you"

"Michael, you silly silly man" Edith said with relief as she leaned into his chest "how many times do I have to tell you I refuse to spend my life without you? You are the most suitable man for me, I've made my decision and you are stuck with me, I love you and you alone"

Still wanting to make his point clear Michael pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders

"And you're sure about us? I could never think any less of you Edith, whatever your decision"

"Michael after today this conversation is getting very tiresome and I'm very bored with having to convince everyone around me that this is the path I'm going down, with you by my side of course. Now if you bring this up again I'm afraid I will have to ring your neck"

Edith gave him a challenging look that told him she meant every word she said, accepting that Edith was sure Michael brought her in for a cozy hug, kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there

"Alright darling I won't speak on it again, but I had to be sure. Now give me a kiss, point me in the direction of my room and I'll see you in the morning"

Edith smiled at him and followed his request by giving him deep kiss that she hoped would help convince him of what she was about to say

"You're not going anywhere Michael"

Picking up on her intentions and with a wary expression on his face Michael looked at Edith

"Edith, despite the strides we made today I don't think your parents would gladly accept finding me in your bed in the morning"

Untying his robe Edith kept her eyes in a downcast and coquettish manner

"They won't find you Michael all you have to do is be back in your room before the servants make their rounds and no one will be the wiser, and I promise it will be worth your trouble"

Very resigned to the fact that he was like putty in her hands Michael let out a small sigh and as he wrapped his arm around her middle

"I haven't got a chance to make it back to my room until you've had your way with me do I?"

"I'm afraid not my darling" Edith said as she slipped the robe from his shoulders and led him to her bed.

* * *

The following early morning Michael slipped Edith out of his arms and made his way back to his room undetected, took a quick nap then awoke and dressed in time for breakfast, entering the dinning room he saw Robert, Tom and Edith sitting around the table

"Good morning everyone, I hope I'm not late"

Edith looked up at the sound of his voice and a smile spread across her face

"Good morning Michael, not at all, I asked Mrs. Patmore to provide some bacon for you, you've mentioned how you enjoy it"

Edith made sure to stress that Michael had only _told _her of his breakfast preferences and not that she had known firsthand he preferred bacon for four months

"That's very kind, thank you"

Robert looked over his paper to Michael sitting down and asked

"Did you sleep well Mr. Gregson?"

"Yes I did Lord Grantham, thank you, I was able to get a full night's rest..." unable to stop himself he quickly shot a look towards Edith who responded with a slight upturn of her lips as she gazed at him over the top of her tea cup

"...it was probably because of lack of the noise you find in London"

Robert nodded in agreement, always happy when anyone could compliment his estate in any way, then he turned to Edith

"Edith, what are your plans for today?"

"I thought I could take Michael on a drive to see the countryside, and I have to stop in Ripon to visit the stationary store, and I'd thought we'd call on Isobel for tea"

Tom looked up from his plate

"I think the Renault has been missing you Edith, no one takes her up to a fast clip like you do"

"I happen to miss it too, Michael doesn't like me to drive in London" a flush rose to Edith's cheeks as she realized that she just absentmindedly told her father that Michael had such an influence over her life

Robert raised his eyebrow at Edith and turned to Michael

Feeling like he was under questioning again Michael quickly swallowed his food and stammered

"Um, too congested you know,... too many bad drivers, it's like a circus"

A satisfied look came across Robert's face

"You can't argue with that, I'm still not even sure Ripon would be a wise choice" Robert said in a low tone to Michael

Just happy that her father seemed to be accepting Michael, Edith ignored the negative comments on her driving ability and gave a surprised look to Tom who responded with the same bewildered look.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I'll remind her to ease on the gas every now and again, but we'll manage" Michael responded and bit confused that Robert was speaking to him so warmly.

"I am a perfectly capable driver both of you, but there is so much to see, are you ready Michael?" Edith said as she stood

"Could I have a word with you Edith?" Robert asked as he folded his paper

Tom realized Robert would like to be private so as he stood he asked Michael

"Would you like to get your coat Mr. Gregson? I have to be on my way and I can show you to the garage"

Michael agreed and followed Tom out of the room, after Michael was given his hat and coat the two men made their way to the garage.

Edith retook her seat next to her father

"Edith I wanted to have some time with you to make sure you know what you are about to undertake"

Edith was really getting tired of having this conversation with every member of her family, but she realized her father was only trying to do his duty

"Yes, I am aware, and I appreciate your concern and am grateful for whatever support you can give us, but Michael is a good man and we are both trying our best to make this situation right"

Then becoming very serious Robert put his hand on Edith's

"Is he a good man Edith? If this is another situation like Mary had with Carlisle or if he is forcing you to stay with him I can remove you from the situation regardless of the consequences"

Amused at the thought of Michael forcing her to do something or blackmailing her Edith softly laughed

"No Papa, not at all, he loves me, truly loves me and I love him"

Seeing her father needed more testimony to Michael's character she continued

"In fact after you went to bed he gave me option of ending things between us, it would have been very painful for him but all he was concerned with was my future"

Still a bit unsure Robert asked further

"You know I read those accounts and...is he a violent man? Does he have a temper?"

Exasperated at her father's line of questioning Edith gave him a look of agitation

"Papa, Larry Grey was acting like a complete rogue, which shouldn't be surprising and Michael only acted to defend my honor, I'm actually surprised he even knew how to throw a punch. In regards to his temper, the only thing he gets frustrated by is crossword puzzles"

Robert realizing he may be acting a bit overprotective relaxed

"Edith you know that I only want to make sure he treats you well and that you are happy, that is all any father wants for his daughters"

"I know Papa, but you won't have to worry about Michael in that regard, I promise. I think he's terribly nervous around you so please try and be friendly"

Edith rose from her chair and walked behind Robert's toward the door but stopped as Robert began to speak glancing over his shoulder at her

"Edith?...I know you may not have thought it at times but your mother and I love you,...and we do enjoy reading your columns"

Surprised at his declaration of his feelings a bemused smile came to Edith's face as she took a step forward and put her hand on his shoulder

"That's nice to hear,...and I love you too"

Leaning to give him a peck on the cheek Edith said

"I must go, I can't leave Michael waiting in the garage, I'll see you later this afternoon Papa"

Robert awkwardly grumbled in recognition and Edith paused in the doorway to give her father a last glance and saw a slight smile on his face as he finished his eggs.

* * *

"So Edith tells me you are getting on very well as the estate manager Mr. Branson"

Michael tried to make conversation as the two walked through the house

"Yes, it was an adjustment but I am enjoying it more than I'd thought, and it's what's best for Sybbie. You needn't call me 'Mr. Branson', Tom will do just fine"

Michael looked to Tom who was walking at his side

"I'll call you Tom only if you call me Michael, and tell me...does the family ever get...more...easier to deal with?"

Tom laughed with an understanding only people who tried to break into an aristocratic family knew

"Cora has a heart as big as the moon, but she's American so that's no surprise, Robert is a fair man, but he's protective of his family especially now, you'll meet Cousin Isobel who is very down to earth and very... enthusiastic, and Mary can be intimidating but she's gentle as a lamb once she lets you in, although she can be a fierce as a lion if you get on her bad side..."

"And the dowager?" Michael pressed as the men stepped outside into the late autumn sun

Tom stopped in his tracks and turned to Michael

"I've become very fond of Lady Grantham, she is a strong woman who puts her family first and honestly she's started to remind me of my own Nan back home now and again, I consider myself lucky that she thinks of me of family, but Michael..."

Michael leaned a bit forward intrigued by Tom's curious speech and the serious way he was speaking it

"...that woman is a battle axe is there ever was one"

Michael brought his hand up to his face to cover the laugh that was coming out and shook his head in amusement, he had only know Tom a short while but he could tell that the two of them were somewhat in the same boat as it related to the Crawley family

Tom continued

"Then Edith is a good egg, you would know more about her than I would, but I've known her and the Crawley's for close to ten years now, and she's gone through ups and downs like the rest..."

Tom then becoming serious looked Michael in his eyes

"I consider her and Mary my sisters, and I care for them as if we were natural siblings, Edith has a good heart and she's had a bit of rough go of it in the past few years, and I know you see me dinning in coat and tie with the family but know that I'm still a mick from Dublin and if you do anything to hurt her, I will find you, and you'll have me to deal with"

For emphasis Tom said nothing else and continued to stare Michael down, Michael broke the silence

"I completely understand Tom, and now I see why Edith is so fond of you, you're a good man"

Tom relaxed a bit respecting that Michael didn't seem to back down

"We all appreciate what you did for Mary yesterday, just treat Edith well and the whole lot will be singing your praises before you know it"

The pair were interrupted by Edith joining them wearing a light blue wool coat and matching hat with driving gloves

"What are you two discussing?" she asked brightly as she stood next to Michael and slipped her hand onto his back and she pressed into the side of him

"I was just telling Michael the best way to get in the Crawley family's good graces"

"And how do you do that Tom?" Edith asked genuinely interested in what the answer would be

"Agree with Robert on everything, always compliment Cora's dinners, never get in between Mrs. Crawley and Lady Grantham in a battle, and try not to give Mary a reason to roll her eyes. I have to be going now, the Brown farm has a new a harvester that needs attention, you two have fun and be careful"

Tom's answer made Edith smile and let out a cheerful laugh

"I think you've become an expert Tom, we'll see you later on" Edith called to Tom as he walked to his car to begin his rounds

Michael placed his arm around Edith's shoulders as he walked her to the driver's side door of the Renault

"Did you have a nice conversation with your father?"

"Yes I did, he just wants to make sure you are taking good care of me"

"And am I?" Michael asked as he opened the door and helped Edith take her seat behind the wheel

"Yes, certainly. Especially if you continue to behave as you did last night"

Leaning with his elbows on the edge of the car door and knowing what she was referencing Michael whispered

"Why you little minx, I have no idea what I'm to do with you"

Taking her eyes of the gears and instruments of the car Edith tilted her head towards Michael

"Michael, if last night was any indication I believe you know exactly what you are doing, now come on and hop in we have errands to run."

Realizing he happily lost the battle of wits Michael obeyed and walked around to the opposite side grinning all the way as he joined Edith in the car.


	11. Chapter 11

1971

"So your family was mad with you and Gramp?" Cora asked as she sat crossed legged on the couch with a pillow on her lap

"At first yes, but then I think they could see we wouldn't be convinced otherwise and they tried to accept it the best they could, your great aunt and uncle were quicker to support us, but I thought the whole thing went rather well, remembering it now"

Edith reflected as she glanced at her wrist watch and realized what time it was

"Oh dear, your father should be here any minute."

Cora, very disappointed, pleaded to her gran

"You haven't told me the rest of the story yet!"

"Exactly, now I know my darling granddaughter will be visiting me again, besides I have a dinner guest tonight, so we will have to continue at a later date."

Gathering her things Cora gave Edith a quizzical look

"You have a date already Gran?"

Edith gave her a surprised but amused look and went to stroke her hair

"You outrageous little thing! You are going to shock me into the grave, it's your cousin Will for heaven's sake"

Sheepishly Cora hugged her goodbye as she heard her father enter the house

"Well you said 'dinner guest'..."

"Hi Edith, hello darling"

David Bartlett greeted as he walked into the sitting room, a rather tall man with light brown hair, he worked as a civil engineer for the city of London. Charlotte met him while they were both at college and after a tumultuous relationship throughout their time there, they finally settled down together two years after graduation. Edith liked him, there was something about him, a steadiness and calm that reminded her of her late brother in law Matthew and Michael liked him because he was supportive of Charlotte's career and seemed to spark the fun and carefree side in Charlotte that was sometimes ignored.

"Hello David, how are you?" Edith asked as she gave him a hug and he placed a kiss on her cheek

"I'm fine, busy busy at work, but that's to be expected, how was your afternoon? Was Cora pleasant company?"

Edith placed her hands on Cora's shoulders

"Of course she was, you know she's an absolute angel"

David gave his mother in law a skeptical look and said

"Well this angel needs to get home and study, Cora run off to the car while I talk to Gran"

Cora and Edith said goodbye and confirmed that Cora would again visit next Thursday as soon as Cora left the room David spoke to Edith in a low voice

"Edith are you sure you're alright here alone? Char worries so much, and she has a late meeting tonight but I know she would love to have you spend the evening with us"

Edith linking her arm around his began to walk him to the door

"You're a very good son in law David, much better than Alice's lay about Steven..."

Edith looked up to David hopefully to get a rise out of him

"But I'm quite fine, don't worry about me I have Will coming over for dinner tonight, funny how widowhood makes one so popular isn't it?"

David patted her arm and gave her another kiss on the cheek

"Whatever you say milady, say hello to Will for me, and call if you need anything"

"I'll be sure to, now take care of yourself and tell Charlotte to stop working so hard"

Edith scolded him as she watched him walk to the car and waved to Cora from the doorway.

* * *

Edith was finishing up a letter to Mary as she heard her nephew Will enter the sitting room. Will grew from a quiet shy boy into a confident man who served his country as a paratrooper in the second world war, after the war was over he married a nurse he met while recovering from a busted ankle he suffered from a jump into Holland. He and Beth settled in London and Will began his career with the Metropolitan Police and rose to the rank of Chief Superintendent. Edith, Michael and Will maintained a close relationship and Edith was happy even after witnessing the horrors of war and taking career in law enforcement Will retained his sensitive and caring nature.

"Evening auntie, how are you feeling?" Will greeted as he unbuttoned his uniform jacket and laid it on the back of a chair

A bright smile came to Edith's face, she enjoyed Will's visits very much as she thought in a certain way he took after his uncle a bit.

"Oh I'm fine dear, careful not to wrinkle your jacket, you look very handsome in it and we wouldn't want it disheveled"

Will chuckled in her ear as he gave her a warm hug

"Dinner should be ready soon, come and sit and tell me how Beth and the children are."

Will complied and sat on the couch next to his aunt

"They are good, in fact Beth would like you to come see us next Sunday, the children will be down from university and they would love to see you. Can you spare the time?"

"Of course I can Will, my social calendar isn't exactly jammed and I would love to see those wonderful children of yours, wait here a moment I have something for you"

Edith walked over to her desk and pulled a small box from the drawer and returned to the couch

"Now William, I don't want any fight, but I would like you to have this"

Edith handed Will a navy cloth box and he opened it to find a gold rectangle wristwatch with a soft worn brown leather band, he flipped it over and read the inscription

_'I am yours, you are mine' _

_December 1922_

"Edith, this is Michael's I can't take this, thank you, but I really can't"

"You can and you shall" Edith said knowing Will wouldn't feel comfortable receiving the gift.

"Really Edith, Ed or Paul should have this or David or Steve at least, I never saw Uncle Michael without this, he cherished it"

"Exactly Will, he cherished it, just like he cherished you, Louise and your brother. Don't worry about the boys Paul has Michael's old desk ledger and some office knick knacks that he keeps in a safe place, he told me himself that he would probably loose something like this and he's right, I gave Eddie Michael's wedding ring, which I think he'll finally put to good use by marrying the widow Lillian Wilson"

Distracted from the issue at hand by the surprising piece of gossip Will laughed and said

"So the old bachelor is settling down then?"

A proud and content look came across Edith's face

"Yes he told me of his intentions when he was here for the funeral, it's about time as well. I think he was in love with her ever since they met at Downton during the war, but of course she was Lillian Bates then, and apparently she's decided to give him a shot, it's been seven years since her husband's death so life moves on"

Refocusing her efforts on the task at hand Edith gave Will a serious look and continued

"So my boys are taken care of, as for David, as much as he enjoyed his company I think Michael always resented him for taking his little girl away so I think he's gotten plenty, and we won't even entertain the idea of Steven having it"

Ever empathetic Will pleaded

"Auntie don't be so hard on Steve, he tries hard and means well"

"Trying hard has nothing to do with it, a fish can try as hard as he likes to walk but that doesn't mean he has the ability. Steven is sweet but he's rather dense, and I have a feeling if he had Michael's watch sooner or later there would be gravy on it, furthermore I doubt it would fit"

Saying nothing but putting his head down to chuckle Will agreed with Edith prediction about Steven

"So that leaves you Will,..."

Without either of them having to say it both their thoughts turned to Simon. Simon grew into a gregarious and outgoing young man who was one of the first of his friends to enlist in the Royal Air Force following the declaration of war in 1939 and was placed in the Bomber Command. He proved to be a talented pilot, flying many missions into Germany to bomb military and industrial targets but during a mission into Hamburg in 1943 his plane was shot down and it was reported that he refused to leave the controls in order to keep the plane in the air until all of the crew escaped by parachute. His actions earned him a posthumous Victoria Cross, Louise was the one to break the news to Michael and Edith, visiting them at home in the evening of the day the family received the telegram.

Michael took it especially hard, and with the added pressure of worrying about Flight Lieutenant George Crawley, Will the paratrooper, Eddie itching to sign up for the Royal Navy as soon as he turned eighteen and Sybbie working as much as humanly possible to provide medical care to the soldiers as well as delivering a truthful but encouraging publication every week those were the darkest days of the war for the couple. But they supported each other and were comforted by the fact that their children were safe at Downton, and the people of Britain looked forward to the uplifting stories of perseverance that The Standard made a point to publish.

"...I know Michael would want you to have it, he loved you and Louise and Simon like you were his own children, and I feel the same way. I want to give you something to remember your uncle by, and I know you'll take care of it, it was special to him...just like you."

Afraid his emotions would get the best of him Will decided not to fight his aunt anymore

"Alright I'll keep it for now and take care of it I promise, but I'm going to let Paul and Ed know if they want it for themselves they can have it,...but thank you Auntie I appreciate the gesture. I loved Uncle Michael very much as well"

Tears brimming in her eyes Edith grabbed Will's hand and brought it into her lap

"Oh yes I know you did, he was a very, very loved man...my, look at the state of us, could you imagine his reaction if he knew we were blubbering on about him and his watch?"

Both of them began to laugh through their tears and Will put his arm around his aunt

"I know for certain he would be cross with me for making you late for dinner..."

Will stood and offered his arm to Edith

"Would you allow me to escort you into dinner Aunt Edith?"

Edith wiped away her tears, stood and wrapped both her frail arms around Will's offered one and leaned her head on his shoulder

"That would be lovely dear, thank you"

* * *

_A/N: Just a quick look into the 'future', I feel terrible about funny little Simon, but I'm not planning any more death I promise! Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the weekend with Edith's family was relatively calm, and even enjoyable. Michael and Tom continued to find common ground, and Robert even treated Michael to a very detailed account on the history of Downton Abbey during the early 19th century, which to Edith and Mary's amusement Michael tried his best to find fascinating.

But Sunday afternoon seemed to come very quickly as the family was saying goodbye to the pair in the great hall

"Say 'bye bye Edith'" Tom gently encouraged Sybbie as he was holding her and Edith was tickling her cheek

Sybbie brought her chubby hand up to wave

"Dith!... Dith!"

Edith chuckled as Cora and Robert looked on with Michael in between them

"Sybbie, it's Edith..Eeedith" Edith tried to explain to her niece

"Dith!...Dith! byebye Dith!"

Edith pressed a kiss to the toddler's head and addressed Tom

"We'll have to work on it later Tom, thank you for everything weekend and for being so kind to Michael, I'll see you and the little angel at Christmas"

With that she moved on to say goodbye to Mary, and saw Robert shaking Michael's hand

"I'll phone our man Murray tomorrow and give him your information, he should be in contact within the week"

"Thank you for having me, Lord Grantham. It was incredibly generous of you considering the circumstances."

"Yes, well we both know how I feel about the whole thing, but regardless I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter and my family. With that being said I suppose I have no choice but to rely on you in regards to her welfare, so if you do anything to hurt her or make her life in any way uncomfortable you'll be dealing with a very unhappy man."

Anxious to escape the oppressive house and get back to the cozy home he shared with Edith, Michael nodded that he understood Robert and said

"Of course Lord Grantham, thank you for your confidence I'll make sure Edith is well taken care of."

Cora directed a light sigh toward her husband and said with a joking smile towards Michael

"I think at this point Mr. Gregson is well aware he'll be in trouble if he doesn't keep our Edith happy, Robert"

* * *

Edith stood before her sister as Mary's hands rested in front of her and her head tilted to one side

"I hope your trip home proved to be successful"

"I think so, Papa didn't go after Michael with a firearm so we can claim a victory..."

Edith glanced around the great hall and tentatively ventured

"Mary, I did enjoy spending time with you this weekend"

Still not entirely comfortable with being vulnerable in front of Edith Mary's eyes gazed at the rug and then returned to look at Edith

"Yes, I did too, actually. It seems all we needed to get along is to occupy different parts of the country"

Edith laughed at the accuracy of Mary's joke

"Edith...I must say I'm happy you two found each other. He's absolutely besotted by you and I must say he has turned out better than I expected, but I should've of known that the minute he said he loathed Richard Carlisle"

Edith stole a glance behind her to see Michael and her mother chatting near the door

"Thank you Mary, he is quite the fan of yours. You two might get on better than both of you expect,...and Mary I don't want to put pressure on you but whenever you're ready we'd love for you to visit London. I know you would stay with Rosamund, but we have lovely friends who are good company."

Mary nodded thankfully to Edith

"Thank you Edith, that would be...nice. Possibly after the holidays, you can take me to one of those provocative jazz clubs you two seem to frequent, now I would get over there and see what Mama is plotting with your Michael."

Edith smiled at the peaceful exchange with her sister and surprised her with a lingering hug

"Goodbye Mary, give George a kiss when he wakes up from his nap."

"Goodbye Edith, safe travels and I'll see you at Christmas"

* * *

Cora placed her hand in the crook of Michael's arm and walked him towards the door

"I hope we haven't scared you away Mr. Gregson, Robert can be quite protective."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Lady Grantham, and I very much enjoyed this weekend. Thank you."

Cora then looked at her daughters chatting and laughing and caught the warm look that lingered on Edith's face as she saw Michael and her mother talking

"You know I've never seen her like this, so calm and happy. It seems my daughter has found her place with you Mr. Gregson"

Michael tried and failed to not let his face break into a proud smile as he heard Edith's mother praise their relationship, clearing his throat he answered

"You raised an wonderful woman Lady Grantham, I just feel very fortunate that she thinks me worthy of her attention"

Seeing her daughter approach Cora patted his shoulder and whispered

"Just take good care of my girl"

"What are you two conspiring about?"

Edith cheerfully asked as she began to put on her gloves

"I was thanking your lovely mother for tolerating my bad manners and poor breeding this weekend"

Cora gave a Michael an accepting smile and went to give Edith a hug

"I was just telling Mr. Gregson to look after you, you know Edith you could phone me more often, I've gotten much more comfortable using the telephone."

Edith gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and went to put her hat on

"Yes Mama I'll be sure to, now we have to be going if we are to say goodbye to Granny and catch the train, goodbye Papa, I'll see you all in a few weeks"

Edith said as accepted her father's kiss on her cheek then turned to link her arm with Michael's and began to walk toward to the waiting car.

As Michael and Edith took their seats in the car and gave a final wave to her family a wave of contentment washed over both of them and as the car began to drive away from the house both of them let out a sigh of relief and leaned against each other

"I think we did very well this weekend Michael"

"Hmmm yes, I think we did too, but I'll have you know that three members of your family threatened me with bodily harm if I cause you any discomfort"

"Just three?" Edith asked as she looked up at Michael and watched him looking at the passing countryside.

Michael raised his arm and slipped it around Edith's shoulders and began to rub her arm

"Yes just three, but to be fair your grandmother hasn't had the chance to get me alone yet and that butler Mr. Carson was looking at me all weekend as if he didn't need a reason to chuck me out the door by my collar."

* * *

After returning from Yorkshire Michael and Edith fell back into their domestic routine and Nigel arranged for Michael to meet with a potential new solicitor, Peter Watson. Michael met with him that week and he agreed to take on the case, but also wanted to meet with Michael and Edith together in order to 'all get on the same page'.

They all arranged to meet in a few days because in their first meeting Michael requested that Watson draw up some papers that needed Edith's signature and he would need some time to complete them. On the day of the meeting Michael spent the morning at the office as usual then met Edith for lunch nearby Watson's office.

"I still think it's a bit odd that I should be meeting with you and your lawyer" Edith said as she stood from the table and was helped into her coat by Michael

"I don't think so, it does concern you Edith, besides I like him, he's a bit...unorthodox but I think very tenacious, yet discrete"

The pair exited the restaurant and walked the short distance to Watson's office and were greeted at the door by his secretary who informed them that Mr. Watson was waiting for them and showed them both into his office.

Edith entered the sunny office lined with bookcases behind Michael and waited for her introduction

"Good afternoon Mr. Watson, sorry if we kept you waiting, let me introduce Lady Edith Crawley."

Watson a short and stocky young man with wavy black hair and gold rimmed glasses shook Edith's hand with a bit more force than usual

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Edith I'm Peter Watson, hopefully I can be of some help to you. Please take a seat both of you then we can get started."

Watson directed them to two office chairs that sat in front of his solid oak desk

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Watson thank you for taking on Mr. Gregson's case" Edith said, her aristocratic training kicking in to try and smooth over Watson's direct and forceful approach

Watson gave her a quick nod in response then said as he was looking over papers on his desk

"Right, well let's get on with it, Gregson you would like a divorce from your first wife in order to marry Lady Edith..."

Surprised by his frankness and lack of tact Edith gave Michael a questioning look while Watson was speaking and Michael only responded by shrugging his shoulders with an apologetic look on his face.

"...but you can't get a divorce in England because your current wife is committed, is that right?"

"Yes that's right"

Watson stood and began to walk around his office

"It seems like it would be quite pointless to continue to challenge the divorce in English courts, so we will have to find alternative ways to end the union, so I wanted to speak to both of you to let you know that I along with Mr. Murray will comb every law and statute in Europe to find a way to solve this problem"

The way Watson spoke confidently and plainly about the situation made Edith's confidence in him rise despite his lack of social grace, Watson continued

"...and I hope you will both be open to whatever possibility, I also wanted to advise you that it would be best to receive as little attention as possible. I feel it's best to work without any scrutiny. And I'm aware of both of your positions in the media world so perhaps you should cut down on your nights out, now tell me is there any chance that the public will find out about your arrangement?"

Michael and Edith shared a guilty look with each other then turned their attention to Watson who was leaning against the window sill with his arms crossed, Michael tried to explain

"Anyone who knows the facts won't say anything, but there is another newspaper editor who thinks he knows and there is a chance that he will publish accounts of Lady Edith and I in the coming weeks"

Watson looked contemplatively out the window

"I see, well if he does than he does, no use trying to get the milk back into the cow's udder once it's squirted out, right?! Now let's move on to Mr. Gregson's estate affairs"

Edith was simply perplexed by the strange lawyer but after he mentioned Michael's estate affairs she began to rise from her chair

"Thank you Mr. Watson, I'll just be outside Michael"

Before Michael could explain Watson jumped in as he was at the filling cabinet

"Please stay until we've received your signature Lady Edith"

Edith lowered herself and looked to Michael for an explanation

"I'm selling you my house, dear"

"Michael what am I going to do with your house?" Edith asked as she was thoroughly confused by this meeting

"I'd still very much like you to live there with me..." Michael said with a playful tone but seeing Edith's annoyed expression became more serious,

"...Edith, I want to make sure you are protected in case something should happen to me, that you are provided for as much as I can manage right now"

Not wanting to imagine that such morose things could happen an forlorn look came to Edith's face

"Michael are you sure that's necessary?"

Michael eased his hand into hers and leaned closer

"Yes, very necessary, we never know what can happen, it's more for my peace of mind than anything...and your father's as well I suppose"

"Why would my father have anything to do with this?"

Maintaining eye contact Michael began in a nonchalant tone

"It's just during our weekend I had the feeling that he was nervous about me, like I was set to drop you any second. So I just don't want him worrying about us, I'll be sending him copies of the deed with your name on it and my restructured will"

The feeling of security and appreciation for Michael being so concerned with not only her well being but the feelings of her father made Edith tingle with happiness, then Watson's voice broke her dreamy state

"Alright then Lady Edith if you could sign here and give me the payment to give to Mr. Gregson..."

"How much is the payment?" Edith asked as she signed her name on the deed

Michael answered

"One pound, you're getting quite the deal"

Edith searched in her handbag and came up empty

"Michael, I forgot to bring money do you have any I could borrow?"

Michael laughed to himself and looked to Watson

"I do, but do we really have to physically exchange the currency?"

Watson nodded in a very serious tone

"I'm afraid so Mr. Gregson, otherwise it wouldn't be a complete transaction, I like to do things so as to avoid any question"

Michael accepted the lawyer's strict way of doing business and took out one pound and handed it to Edith, Edith went to hand it back but was stopped by Watson

"I'll have to give the funds to Mr. Gregson, to make it a legal exchange, Lady Edith"

Wanting to leave the lawyer's office as soon as possible Edith quickly gave the money to Watson who then put it in an envelope and handed it to Michael

"Thank you very much, Mr. Watson. Do you need me to sign anything else?"

"No I think we have everything sorted, here is a copy of your new will which Lady Edith is the primary beneficiary, and the provisions for...erm, Mrs. Gregson's care are included and detailed"

Michael accepted the folder containing the documents and followed Edith to the door

"We'll leave you to the rest of your affairs Mr. Watson, and do contact us as soon as you have anything worth sharing"

"Yes thank you for your diligence Mr. Watson" Edith added as Michael helped her into her coat

"I haven't done anything yet Lady Edith, but I will do my best, good afternoon"

Stepping out into the London streets to make their way home and taking his arm Edith immediately said

"Michael, are you sure you want that man representing us?"

"He's just very thorough, Nigel swears by him, claims he's absolutely brilliant, I think together with Murray they'll find something for us"

Edith looked over to Michael skeptically as she pressed herself into his side to avoid the chill in the air

"I hope so,...and Michael you know you didn't have to give me your house and put me in your will, I know you're not going anywhere"

"Yes well, I don't think your father feels the same and I want to make it as easy as possible to him to accept me, plus I promised him I'd look after you...and we never know what can happen. I know you don't like to talk about it but, I want you taken care of in case anything should happen to me."

Running her hand up and down the inside of his arm Edith sighed

"If that's how you feel, then...thank you it's very considerate. Now enough about all that business, do you think it's at all possible that you and Nigel will beat Maggie and I at bridge tonight?"

"Possible? It's an absolute certainty darling, the previous time Nigel and I let you ladies win so you could better enjoy your evening..."

Michael replied with mock arrogance as he gave her a cheeky grin and lightly nudged her with his shoulder

"...but tonight I'm afraid the kid gloves are off, so Hawkes and I will be coming for blood"

"I'll be looking forward to more challenging competition, just remember I do have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Michael laughed to himself as he turned his attention to getting them across the street while Edith was giving him a flirty smile with a certain happiness shinning in her eyes

"Oh I know you do love, I'm very aware of that."


	13. Chapter 13

"So that is four games to one then, are you sure you boys don't want to quit before Edith and I win again?"

Maggie seriously asked as she was reshuffling cards and Edith was looking to Michael with a raised eyebrow

"Unfortunately..." Michael began as he crossed his legs and brought his arms across his chest

"...it has become abundantly clear that you two lovely ladies cheat at cards, and I'm afraid I can't pretend that this is a level playing field anymore"

Amused at the fact of Michael being a bit annoyed with the women being so successful at their innocent card game Maggie and Edith met each other's eyes and burst into laughter

Nigel tried to say over them

"I agree with Mike, you two are a disgrace to the honorable tradition of bridge."

Through her laughter Maggie put down the cards and walked around to the back of Nigel's chair and placed a kiss on his cheek

"Now gentlemen let's not be sore losers, next time we'll pick a different game and I'm sure you'll win, and if not then we can make another choice until we find something you're both good at"

Nigel stood and put his arm around Maggie and was about to say something before being interrupted by the telephone ringing

"I'll deal with you when I'm done with that phone call" Nigel said with a wink as he left to answer the phone

Edith dabbing a tear from laughing so much from the corner of her eye nudged Michael's calf with her foot

"Come on my darling, you can't really be that upset with us?"

Michael looked over his shoulder to make sure Nigel was out of the room and leaned forward to whisper to the ladies

"I wouldn't be so upset if Nigel wasn't so terrible at cards, he's a fine chap but he's hopeless with this,...and of course I don't think you're a cheater dear, Maggie though? I have my doubts"

Michael finished with a teasing look over to the hostess trying to get a rise out of her

"Michael Gregson, I should toss you out on the street, but since you're our oldest friend I'll let you get away with it and refill your drink, Edith?"

As Maggie crossed the doorway to the bar cart Nigel nearly ran into her

"Mike! That was Bishop, they've arrested Carlisle at his home and are on their way to the police station, I've still got him on the line"

Michael stood and looked at his watch

"We haven't moved to press yet, we might be able to get it in the morning edition, tell Bishop to scrap the pieces on that tomb opening in Egypt and the tennis courts at Church road, then tell him to get to station as soon as he can and get a statement."

Nigel ran back to the phone to relay the message as Maggie automatically knew where the men were headed so she left to fetch their coats and Michael stepped closer to Edith

"It looks like we'll be working for the next few hours to get this out, I'm sorry I can't see you home but I'm sure Maggie could have a room fixed up for you"

Edith stood and placed her hands on the front of his waistcoat and leaned up to give him a quick kiss

"I think I can handle a 15 minute journey, not to worry. Just focus the story and I'll be home waiting"

Michael looking a bit uncomfortable at the thought of Edith returning home unaccompanied exhaled deeply through his nose and reached into his pocket

"Are you sure? Do you have enough money for a taxi?"

Nigel caught Edith's eye as he crossed the doorway and said over his shoulder

"Let's go Mike, Bishop is one his way to the station and said he'll phone the office once he's got something"

Edith slipped her hand underneath Michael's arm to guide him toward the door

"Yes Michael, I have enough money I'll be fine, now get going, the story's not going to write itself, and I swear I'll be home waiting for you."

Michael paused at the door to put on his coat and hat and gave Edith a thoughtful look

"Well, this is it..."

Understanding what he meant in regards to the Carlisle story breaking Edith nodded and placed his scarf around his neck

"Yes it is, now don't you dare hold back and- "

Edith was interrupted by Nigel standing in the open door of his car and yelling

"Damn it, Gregson! Get a move on!"

Michael gave her an apologetic glance and placed a soft kiss on her cheek

"I won't, it should only take a few hours I'll see you in the morning, love."

As he trotted down the steps and into the car he called

"...and thanks for a wonderful evening Maggie, you dirty rotten cheat!"

Maggie leaned against the front door and responded

"I'm always up for hosting fourth rate card players!"

Closing the door Maggie turned her attention to Edith and linked arms to guide her back to the sitting room

"Those men, always chasing the story, but on the bright side now that they're gone I can tell you all the scandalous gossip"

Edith laughed in response and added as she took a seat on the sofa

"Good, I was getting a bit tired of seeing their melancholy expressions every time we won"

* * *

A little after three in the morning Michael tried his best to quietly unlock his front door and ease it open, after he slipped off his shoes, he carefully made his way up the stairs.

After entering his bedroom he saw that Edith must have fallen asleep while reading as the bedside lamp was still on and her book ended up disregarded on the floor next to her side.

He tried his best to suppress a chuckle

_What a darling, looks like she tried to stay up for me _

Exhausted from all the last minute changes they worked into the latest edition Michael sleepily changed into his pajamas and tip toed over to Edith's side, he bent down to retrieve the book and set it on the bedside table and as he reached to turn out the light he saw Edith shift and slowly open her eyes

"You're back."

Frozen in place and with an embarrassed look on his face Michael whispered

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just about to turn out the light"

Edith sat up straighter against the headboard and fluffed Michael's pillows

"Don't worry about me, you must be tired, turn it off and climb in"

As Michael clicked off the light and walked around the bed the full moon streaming in through the windows gave the room a slight blueish glow

"So did you get it off to the printers then?"

Michael gave a long sigh as he all but collapsed into bed and brought the covers closer to Edith

"Yes, we did, and it's not half bad either. Bishop did a fine job, he got a statement from the detective sergeant and Carlisle's lawyer"

Edith could sense that Michael was tired but was fighting sleep as to fill her in on the details, she put her arm around his shoulder and coaxed his head to rest on her chest

"I'm sure you and Nigel did a very fine job as well"

Edith said as she began to rub his head with the tips of her fingers

Michael murmured his approval as he shifted onto his side and laid his arm across her abdomen

"Yes, in a few hours all of London will know of Carlisle's actions, so you should probably call your sister early in the morning... to let her know the wheels are in motion, and to prepare for the worst...and such"

Michael was quickly relenting to sleep and his breathing was becoming more heavy and measured

Edith moved her hand down and began to lightly rub his back underneath the covers as she softly said

"I'll deal with that tomorrow, you've done enough for today, just rest."

Michael lightly grumbled something and then settled into a quiet slumber as Edith smiled to herself, content with Michael intertwined in her arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The details of Carlisle's criminal enterprise and subsequent arrest were common knowledge by afternoon tea the following day thanks to comprehensive article in The Sketch.

Still exhausted from the late night Michael woke around eleven and padded downstairs to find Edith sitting on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her reading a copy of his newspaper.

"So what do you think?" Michael asked as he sat down next to her

Without taking her eyes from the page Edith moved her feet into his lap and said

"It's marvelous, well thought out and with all the documentation you added gives no doubt to his guilt, it's also terribly exciting I feel as if I'm reading a crime novel, they should give you an award or something"

A bit embarrassed by her high praise Michael softly laughed

"I'm glad you like it, but don't forget it was a team effort dear,...and the only prize I'll take is keeping Carlisle in jail..."

His hands brushing against her feet Michael startled Edith out of her concentration

"Edith! Your feet are freezing! Don't you have a pair of slippers? Here..."

Michael opened up his robe to slip Edith's feet inside and against his side and was closing it as Edith replied

"I don't really feel a chill, I guess that's the benefit of growing up in a drafty old house. But thank you, that does feel lovely"

"Speaking of, have you spoken to Mary today?"

Closing the newspaper but using her finger as a place mark Edith shifted to face Michael more directly

"Yes I phoned first thing this morning and told her the other shoe is about to drop, she seemed a bit relieved actually, I suppose keeping a secret for ten years can be a bit tiresome..."

Edith trailed off in her thought, the memory of her role in that secret troubling her conscience, Michael began to rub her feet through the material of his robe and nodded in agreement

"I think you're right, I'll have to be going to the office soon, see if there are any new developments,...and it seems I'll have to stop by Harrods and find you some proper footwear, God knows what you would do without me woman."

Edith furrowed her brow slightly and gave him a playful slap on the arm with the newspaper

"I have slippers Michael, I just misplaced them, Nigel phoned around nine and said that you should know they had to print another edition to meet demand, apparently this little story is popular"

Michael quickly ran his hand through his hair and a bit annoyed said to Edith without looking at her

"I wish you would have woken me if that is the case, now I really should be going..."

"You needed to catch up on your sleep, I won't apologize for letting you get your rest, if they really needed you Nigel would have told me,...I wish you wouldn't work so hard and try to take care of yourself, at least to save me the worry"

Edith replied with an amount of authority in her voice and gave Michael a look that challenged him to continue being stubborn with her.

Michael looked at her like a naughty schoolboy being scolded by the teacher

"I suppose I can't be angry with you for being concerned for me, I'm sure Mr. Bishop and Nigel have it under control"

Satisfied that Michael was began to see her reasoning Edith nodded confidently and as she placed her feet back on the ground and shifted closer to him she demanded

"Before you go anywhere you are going to have a full lunch and promise to be back before dinner time, and you are going to make sure to kiss me thoroughly."

"I do love the way you keep me in line, Miss Crawley" Michael whispered as he leaned in and completed one of his tasks for the afternoon

After the parted Edith lightly pleaded with him

"You really do work so hard you know? Please take some time and spend the week of Christmas with us at Downton, it's very festive"

Edith excitedly began to explain the details of holidays at her childhood home as she grasped his arm

"We always have a lovely tree, and we play games, there is a servants ball which is quite fun and the church service is beautiful with all the candles and children's choir. All you would need to do is relax and enjoy the country"

Trying his best to save her from a large disappointment Michael cautiously began

"Edith, that sounds wonderful but, Julia and the children have always had me over for the holidays and then they are expected to spend time in Manchester with Harold's family and with work I don't know if I can spend the whole week in Yorkshire..."

Obviously disappointed Edith slightly shook her head

"Of course, I'm sorry how silly of me. I know how important they are to you so I can't ask you to chuck them over..."

Hopefully Michael interrupted her

"But I can manage two or three days on the estate! Then you can show me all around the village and all the other things we didn't manage last-"

"Michael!" Edith exclaimed as a large smile came over her face

"What if we invite them to stay at Downton before they are due in Manchester? That way you can have a proper vacation and spend time with everyone you wish to"

A surprised look came over Michael's face as he considered the plan Edith had just proposed

"I think Julia would like that, I know Lou would be mad about the idea and the boys can run around the grounds all they like without the danger of traffic, do you think your family would be agreeable?"

Gaining more enthusiasm for the idea Edith sat up straight and grabbed Michael's hand

"Oh yes, things will be a bit more subdued this year, but I think Mama and Papa will relish the chance to show off, and I have a feeling Louise will fall in love with Mary at first sight and one of Mary's favorite hobbies is to be worshiped, and I'm positive Julia and Isobel will get on very well"

"And Harold?" Michael questioned

"We can find a cozy corner for Harold to keep up on his documents and supply him with tea so he will be well taken care of" Edith quickly replied

Finding the truth in her answer amusing Michael laughed and stood up

"You're spot on with that one Edie, let me change before lunch and I'll phone Julia while I'm at the office."

* * *

Richard Carlisle sat in his cell pacing back and forth angrily muttering to himself when the guard opened the door

"You have a visitor Carlisle"

Richard exited his cell and was lead to a private room where his longtime reporter Nick Jennings was seated

"Afternoon Sir, how are you feeling?"

A sour look immediately came to Richard's face as he took his seat

"If you start joking with me on today of all days Jennings I'm liable to reach across this table and strangle you"

Accepting his former boss' nasty mood and ignoring the threat Jennings began to discuss their business

"I got your lawyer's message so I'm here and it seems the Telegraph will sever all ties and word is they will publish a letter to the public denying all knowledge of your activities."

Jennings paused waiting for Carlisle's reaction, as he folded his hands in front of him and focused his gaze to the middle of the table

"Well go on..." Carlisle growled as he turned his head slightly to the side

"The partners at the Record have decided to end operations and sell it off piece by piece, so that leaves the Sun, everyone there is willing to carry on and I still do have some influence there thankfully, after you refused to let me in on your little operation..."

Carlisle snapped "and if I did you would be in this miserable place with me, so if I were you I would be counting my blessings instead of acting like a petulant child"

A fierce stare was shared between the two men before Carlisle broke the silence

"Here's what I want you to do, publish a story about the relationship between Gregson from the Sketch and Lady Edith Crawley, make it sound as salacious as possible. Don't hold anything back."

Jennings gave a snort as he took out a cigarette and prepared to light it

"Why would I care about that about dull Gregson and that woman who feels the need to scribble every rant that pops into her delicate little brain? I thought they were just work colleagues, no one is going to care."

"You're going to care because I care, and I still have access to a few bank accounts, and I can make it worth your while, and I do know all about your champagne tastes"

Skeptically and trying to keep his pride Jennings took a drag from his cigarette

"But why Gregson? I know they published the story about you, but business is business Carlisle, once you were arrested it's fair game."

A disgusted look came on Carlisle's face with the realization that in his new circumstances he would have to convince and persuade people to do his bidding instead of using his position to order and expect to be obeyed

"Because he crossed me, he...tricked me..." Carlisle nearly spat out the word from the shame of being outsmarted by someone else

"...into not publishing the Pamuk story. So I want to take him out, and that unbearable excuse for a columnist of his as well"

Not one to care much about the morals of a situation the explanation was good enough for Jennings

"Alright I'm sure I can manage something as long as you grease the wheel, you'll want the Pamuk story published too?"

Happy that his planed to be coming together Carlisle leaned back and was ready to be admired for his cunning

"Yes but not yet, Gregson thinks he's more clever than he is. If we publish Pamuk now, there's a chance it will be ignored and a bigger chance the _honorable_ Lady Mary will gain sympathy instead of scorn. So we'll wait, until this case I'm forced to deal with dies down and by that time the season will be in full swing and the times ripe for a juicy story"

Standing from the table Jennings buttoned his jacket

"If we're done here I have to meet someone for lunch I'll have the Gregson story put together by the end of the week, when can I expect my funds?"

A smirk playing at the corner of his mouth Carlisle happily said

"My lawyer will be in touch with you, and I want to see what I'm paying for bring it in next Wednesday"

Unable to resist throwing one last dig at the man who once behaved as a tyrant but now was stripped of almost all of his power Jennings quipped over his shoulder

"I'll see you then, do try and serve some tea next time Carlisle"


	14. Chapter 14

Edith set down her tea cup and turned to Julia,

"Now you're sure it wont be too much for you and the children to be away from home for that long?"

"Oh no, they're old enough and I don't think I'll be able to keep Louise away if I wanted to, I'm really just concerned about Simon running wild"

Julia said excitedly

The thought of Carson's horrified face at seeing Simon swinging from the staircase flashed through Edith's mind as she shifted on the sofa

"I love Simon's exuberance, he will do the old place good to shake it up a bit, and really thank you Julia for agreeing to this I'm terribly excited and I think it will do Michael good to relax"

Julia gave her a slightly shocked look

"Oh please Edith, it's all my pleasure to spend the holidays at a fancy country estate, now I have an excuse to buy a new dress. I just hope we wont put your family out too much"

"Julia you'll see that my family loves to show off, they're happy to have you, plus children always make the holidays so much more fun"

Julia raised her eyebrows and joked with Edith

"I'll remind you of that comment when my little Simon ends up ruining one of your priceless pieces of art"

* * *

Michael was just finishing up for the day and placing papers in his brief case as Nigel quickly walked into his office and shut the door.

"Unless you're finally going to treat me to dinner Nigel it can wait until tomorrow I'm on my way out" Michael said without looking up

"Mike, you need to see this"

Surprised by Nigel's serious tone Michael looked up and took the newspaper Nigel held out to him and read the headline

_EARL'S DAUGHTER IN TAWDRY AFFAIR WITH EMPLOYER _

Not ready to read further Michael dropped the paper on his desk and sank into his chair, looking out of the windows of his office he could see all the employees whispering to each other and pointedly not trying to look his way.

Nigel stood before him sympathetically waiting for him to read the rest of the piece

Michael picked up the paper again and placed his hand on the back of his head and skimmed the article

_'Lady Edith Crawley second daughter of the Earl of Grantham and amateur columnist for "The Sketch" is known to be involved in a brazen affair with her editor Mr. Michael Gregson...The pair share a home together presumably without the knowledge of Mr. Gregson's wife who is sadly unwell, but that doesn't seem to bother Lady Edith and her beau, hardly the behavior of a respectable young Lady."_

"Oh dear God, what a shameless piece of aggravated scandalmongering" Michael angrily muttered as he stood to slip on his jacket and shoved the paper in his brief case.

"Do you think Edith will be quite upset?" Nigel carefully asked

"Yes! Of course Nigel..." Michael emphatically said "...they called her an amateur, I won't hear the end of it"

Nigel suppressed a smirk knowing that Edith would probably be most upset at the disparaging comment on her professional abilities

"Mike, I did hear that other papers are sending photographers over to your place, is Edith there?"

Realizing a photo of Edith returning to or leaving the house he was known to live in gave Michael a slight moment of panic before he realized Edith was planning on having tea at Julia's this afternoon

"No she still should be at my sister's, hopefully nothings changed and they are still chatting away." Michael said as he picked up the phone and dialed Julia's number

While Michael was waiting for someone to pick up the phone at Julia's Nigel stepped forward and patted Michael on the shoulder and said before he left the office

"This is going to pass over Mike, don't worry, and let us know if you need anything"

Michael nodded his thanks and as the Madison's maid answered he urgently said

"Yes this is Michael Gregson is Lady Edith still there?"

The maid calmly answered

"Hello Mr. Gregson, yes Lady Edith is still here but I believe she just asked for her coat"

Relieved that he caught her at the last minute Michael let out a deep breath but quickly said

"Please tell her I need to speak with her right away, it's very important. Do not let her leave without speaking to me"

Taken aback by the intense nature of the conversation the maid nervously said she would get Edith right away and left to go find her.

Edith was beginning to say goodbye to Julia as the maid appeared in the doorway and addressed her

"Excuse me Lady Edith but Mr. Gregson is on the telephone and he was very clear that you should speak with him before you go anywhere."

Julia and Edith shared a curious look and as Edith was leaving the room to go to the telephone she commented to Julia

"I swear if he is going to tell me he will be late to dinner I'll strangle him"

Edith picked up the telephone and cheerfully said

"Michael dear? What on earth is so urgent?"

Happy to hear her voice Michael calmed down a bit, then began to explain the situation

"Edith, hello I'm glad I got you, listen I need you to stay at Julia's for the time being. The story about you and I was published this afternoon, and there may be photographers at the house so please just stay put and I'll come by as soon as I can"

A feeling of dread formed itself in Edith's stomach as she realized the private world she and Michael shared was now public knowledge

Worried by the silence at the other end of line Michael questioned

"Edith?...Edith darling are you there?"

Snapped out of her own thoughts Edith responded

"Yes, I'm sorry, I heard you Michael I'll wait for you here"

The couple shared a silent moment over the telephone both not sure until what to say until Edith broke the silence

"I suppose the the milk came out of the cow, as Watson would say..."

Michael sensing the sadness and anxiety in her voice tried to be encouraging

"That's true dear, but for me there was no going back since the minute you walked into my office in that charming navy blue coat. But now we have nothing to hide"

Warmed by his efforts to make her feel better Edith smiled and said

"Michael you can be so sweet when you want to be, please hurry and get here. I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you"

Chuckling at her pleading Michael answered

"Alright dear I'm on my way out right now, tell Jules I'll be there soon...I love you."

"I love you too Michael, goodbye"

Edith said as she hung up the phone and made her way back to Julia

"Julia do you mind if I stay for a bit, apparently there is going to be a bit of a circus over at our house so Michael is on his way over here to give me more details."

Confused by what Edith just said but still supportive of her brother Julia answered

"Why yes Edith, that's fine I'll tell the cook to expect two more for dinner, and I think Louise is very anxious to show you her new dress, she should be in her room and would love for you to visit"

"Julia you are too kind" Edith said as she gave her a hug and walked up the stairs to find Louise.

* * *

Michael gathered the last of his things and left his office, as he was walking through the maze of desks that made up the main workspace for the paper he could feel everyone looking at him and making comments amongst each other. He suddenly became angry with Richard Carlisle who he knew was somehow behind the story getting out, because he knew if he would receive stares Edith certainly would.

He hailed a cab and directed the driver to his home and as they were getting closer he instructed him to slowly drive past rather than stop. As they were passing Michael saw a small cluster of photographers and reporter's he recognized from minor publications.

_At least only the small fish are covering this mess_

Michael arrived at Julia's house and quickly walked up the stairs and was greeted by Julia at the door

"Hello brother, always a pleasure to have you"

Michael hastily took off his coat and placed a kiss on her cheek

"Thank you for helping us Julia, our house already has a contingent lurking outside the front door"

"There you are" Edith said from the doorway making Michael turn around

"Hello my dear you look beautiful" Michael said as he walked toward her and brought her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her temple

"Well do you have it with you? I'm interested in all the details of our garish life together"

Michael took the paper out of his brief case and begrudgingly handed it over to Edith, warning her

"I'm afraid it's a bit ruthless Edith, please don't get too upset."

Julia and Michael both watched as Edith's eyes moved over the article an unimpressed look on her face, but suddenly an angry expression took over

"Amateur?!...Really?! An amateur? Michael who is responsible for this?"

Pleased with himself that his prediction was correct Michael nodded and placed his hands in his pockets

"Edith, now they are just trying to get under your skin, but it's from the Sun which Carlisle had a large stake in, but I believe they tried to distance themselves from him, so he must have someone who owes him a favor or something..."

Michael trailed of trying to come up with someone who could be pushing the story

"So what are you two going to do now?" Julia questioned

Edith immediately said

"We're still going to live our lives, some idle gossip won't keep us from being happy"

Michael accepted her determination with a smile but then uneasily said

"Edith, you remember what Watson said...and I think he's right, we need to stay out of the public eye, in fact with the way the press is swarming right now it might be better for you to move back to Downton."

Edith gave Michael an incredulous look as she responded

"Michael I can't believe you just suggested that, you want to just give in to all this?"

Sensing that a private conversation she didn't wish to witness was coming up Julia quickly jumped in and made her exit

"I think I'll go check on dinner"

Michael leaned against the fireplace and rubbed his brow

"We're not giving in to anything, we're just playing it smart, do you really want pictures of yourself strolling out of my house every morning in the papers? That's exactly what they are clamoring for"

Frustrated, Edith tried to debate

"What I want is to spend my life with you, and I hate the idea of being separated from you because of this damned article. I don't see why I can't stay there and just not leave for a few days, they'll give up once they know I'm not coming out."

Trying to explain and convince her that returning back to Downton would be best Michael calmly reasoned

"They won't leave because they will know you are there, once they taste blood they won't give up. It's only two weeks until the holidays, so if you're at Downton there will be nothing to give them, then we can spend the week together and quietly return home...separately might be best..."

Edith crossed her arms across herself and had an aloof look on her face that made Michael realize that she had relented to his logic, crossing the room he placed his hand lightly on her cheek to make her turn her head to look at him

"...Edith, all I want in the world is to have you in my life wholly and unapologetically, but that will take time, so a little suffering now will make it easier for us to be together in long run. I don't like you leaving either but it really is the most sensible thing to do...and two weeks isn't that long"

Edith's only response was a petulant look and uncomfortably shifting from one side to the other

Seeing that Edith had accepted his plan Michael then placed his hands on her shoulders and cheerfully said

"Now now, no need to be cross darling, we can speak on the telephone every night and I promise I'll find you a lovely Christmas gift to make up for your trouble"

Becoming more accustomed to the idea, Edith placed her arm around Michael's waist and leaned into his chest

"It is only two weeks and once you come up we'll hardly have to sneak around, I've just gotten so used to us being together..."

"I know dear, me too. But this is the situation, how about you stay here tonight, and I'll have Joan make up a bag to bring over in the morning and at lunch time I'll buy your ticket then come here to say goodbye."

Edith looked up to Michael and gave him a quick kiss

"You always have a plan don't you?...And you know I should really call the police since I'm the one that actually owns that house and here you are kicking me out of it"

Laughing at her teasing Michael encircled her in a hug and placed a kiss into her hairline

"Are you expecting a rental payment then?"

"If you come through on that Christmas gift you promised I'll consider that full payment, now I need to phone my mother and let her know I'll be coming up sooner than expected"


	15. Chapter 15

Edith had just finished lunch and was waiting for Michael's arrival in Julia's sitting room as Simon sat nearby paging through a picture book

"Lady Edith, do you have horses at your house?"

"Yes Simon, we have a stable with-"

"Can I ride one?"

Simon excitedly cut her off with a broad grin on his face

Careful not to make any solid promises Edith replied

"I'm think we might find a small pony for you to ride, with assistance of course, your mother would be very upset if you were injured at Christmastime"

Simon nodded in agreement then hopefully asked

"If I ride one I like can I bring it home with me?!"

Amused at Simon's excitement and but careful not to disappoint him Edith diplomatically questioned

"Simon where would you keep a horse here? They need a lot of space to exercise you know."

"We can keep him at the park, and tie him to the front railing when he misses us" Simon logically replied

"Simon I don't think the mayor would let you keep your horse at a public park, but if you do find a horse you like I'll will tell our groomsman to make sure to take extra good care of him and whenever you visit again you can ride it for however much you like"

Accepting the compromise Simon thoughtfully paused then asked

"Are there any ghosts at your house? Everyone knows castles are haunted"

Edith struggled to answer the question, until she heard the front door open

"Umm,...well...oh that should be your Uncle Michael, why don't you go say hello"

Simon hopped off the chair and ran into the hallway and Edith heard him exclaim

"Hi Uncle Michael! Lady Edith told me she is going to give me a horse, but it can't stay in the park, I think I'll call him either Cinnamon or Pirate"

Edith stood as she heard Michael walking toward the sitting room

"That's very generous of Lady Edith, I hope you know you can't feed horses sweets Simon"

Michael appeared in the doorway with Simon on his back who had taken his uncle's hat and put it on his head

"I can just give him the vegetables Will doesn't eat, Will never eats his vegetables."

Simon factually said as he slipped off Michael's back

Michael bent down and retrieved his hat

"Why don't you go find your little brother and tell him the benefits of vegetables, while I have a word with Lady Edith?"

As he watched Simon run up the stairs Michael kissed Edith hello and asked

"Does Lord Grantham know you are giving away his stable?"

"I just told Simon he could have a special pony that would stay there and would be his to ride whenever he visited."

Michael went to sit on the couch and said

"That's assuming he stays out of enough trouble the first visit to avoid being banned"

Edith smiled as she sat next to him

"Oh Simon will be fine, he just has a large amount of energy, one day in the fresh air will knock him out, so how was your day?"

"I got sacked this morning" Michael nonchalantly said

Edith sure he was joking let out a quick laugh then said

"Very funny, Michael..."

Michael just looked at her shrugged his shoulders

"Michael you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am dear" Michael said as he crossed his legs

Edith suddenly stood and began to pace around the room

"How can they? It's ridiculous, without you that paper would be half of what it is. Did they give you a reason?"

Watching her moving about the room Michael calmly answered

"Mr. Barker told me that the recent developments in regard to my personal life have forced them to let me go, since the female readership is sensitive to the idea of me preying on the vulnerability of one of the most popular columnists"

A shocked expression came onto Edith's face

"So it's my fault? Are they to fire me as well?"

Michael shaking his head countered

"Edith, don't go blaming yourself, it seems that they had to make a choice and they chose you, it's business, I'm replaceable and you are becoming more popular than ever"

"I'll have to resign then, I can't possibly work for them anymore with the way they treated you"

Becoming concerned Michael sternly said

"Absolutely not, just because my career there is done doesn't mean yours has to be. Edith, please don't sabotage your own prospects just to make a point for my sake"

Edith then became annoyed at the situation and began to glance around the room as she talked

"I just can't believed they could be so ungrateful, that rag was a joke until you started there,...and they work you did on the Carlisle story was the best they ever had. If they think they can find someone better than you they're mad,...and I bet that snake Douglas is just waiting to take over, he might already be redecorating your office Michael!"

Edith finally looked over to Michael to see him silently giggling to himself, shocked that he was laughing at a time like this Edith stared him down

"I am very curious to know what you find so funny"

Composing himself Michael in the most serious tone he could manage

"Darling, I hope you can appreciate the fact that you are more upset about my loss of employment than I am..."

Michael stood from the couch and walked toward her

"...plus whenever you get upset a little crease pops up above the bridge of your nose and I can't help but find it adorable"

Becoming a bit more self aware Edith smiled at the fact that she was so angry while he was handling the news quite calmly, as Michael continued

"I'm sorry for laughing,...thank you for defending me but I was getting a bit frustrated there and was a little relieved when he told me actually"

Edith calming her self took a deep breath

"I was getting a bit worked up wasn't I? As long as your happy that is all that matters, but I will give Mr. Barker a piece of my mind"

"Oh do go easy on the old boy, he's a bit stuffy but he doesn't deserve the wrath of a Crawley woman"

Edith smiled at his teasing and nudged him in the ribs

"Oh stop it, you know I'm gentle and demure as a lamb, but now that you have some more free time you can come up to Downton with me early and we can ride out the storm together"

Edith excitedly said as she realized the change in their circumstances

"Edith, I'm grateful that your parents didn't try to have me arrested but I don't think we are at the stage in our relationship where I can turn up unannounced and settle in for a three week stay"

Resigning herself to the truth in Michael's statement Edith was a little disappointed as she bargained

"You might be right, but I'll run it by Mama once I arrive and I'm sure you will be welcome to stay starting later this week"

"I heard from Watson today that he might have some promising news for us so I'm due to meet him on Thursday call me either tonight or tomorrow and I can be on the afternoon train after I speak with him"

* * *

"That is quite the daring plan Mr. Watson" Michael said as he sat in the lawyer's office and was contemplating the strategy the lawyer had just presented to him.

"Yes but I think it has a decent chance of working, I've been in contact with Mr. Murray and he volunteered to travel to Yorkshire tomorrow to help explain to Lord Grantham any legal inquiries he might have"

"Good, I'm headed up there myself today, so I'll be there to get the full brunt of Lady Edith's reaction..." Michael trailed off as he imagined another discussion of his personal life with the full compliment of the Crawley family

"Right, well Lady Edith seems a logical sort, but this is the strongest option for you Mr. Gregson."

His thoughts being brought back to the present Michael's head snapped up

"Oh of course yes, and thank you very much Mr. Watson, you've done a fine job and quickly as well. Do you mind if I use your telephone?"

"Not at all..." Watson said as he rose from his desk chair and walked toward the door

"...I was just going to fetch some tea would you like a cup?"

"No thank you, my train leaves in forty five minutes" Michael said as he dialed the number to Downton and waited for an answer

"Downton Abbey, Carson the butler speaking" a baritone voice greeted Michael

"Hello Mr. Carson, this is Michael Gregson. Is Lady Edith available?"

"I believe she is Mr. Gregson, I'll inform her immediately" Michael could sense the slight displeasure in the butler's voice but was relieved as he heard Edith's voice on the other end

"Good morning Michael, are you all set with Watson?"

"Hello darling, yes we've just finished and he's told me of a... bold plan he's developed with Mr. Murray"

Edith's excitement was obvious through the phone

"Oh wonderful, what is it?"

Trying his best to sound confident Michael spoke

"Let's just wait until Murray is with us to explain in more detail and answer any questions, Watson told me he is arriving tomorrow"

A bit concerned at his evasiveness Edith replied

"Yes, Papa mentioned something about it at breakfast, shouldn't you be at the station by now?"

Becoming excited that they would be reunited soon and without the gossipy atmosphere surrounding them Michael's voice picked up

"My train leaves in about forty minutes, you'll be there to meet me at the station won't you?"

"Of course I will" Edith answered cheerfully

"Good, I can't wait to show you how much I've missed you, I should be going, can't miss the train. See you soon love"

Michael quickly said as he hung up the phone with a smile and left for the station.

* * *

Edith strolled across the platform at the Downton station waiting for the afternoon train from London to arrive. It was unseasonably warm and sunny so Edith was dressed in a light wool coat that was a bright shade of emerald. She heard the train whistle and as she watched it slow down and pull into the station she couldn't stop the broad smile from taking over her face.

Michael stepped off the train and gave a quick look around before he settled on Edith standing near a bench giving him a bright smile and a little wave, he quickly walked over to her trying in vain to control his own smile and once he was closer he awkwardly stuck out his hand

"Lady Edith"

"Oh for heaven's sake Michael..."

Edith grumbled as she ignored his hand and went directly in for a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek, Michael nervously looked around at the small amount of people in the station and gave Edith a questioning look

"...It's fine, everyone in the village has already tired themselves out talking about you and I, and promptly moved on to something else, besides nobody would ever have the gumption to confront us and furthermore I really wouldn't care if they did."

"Alright then darling..." Michael laughed as Edith slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and guided him towards the exit

"...just let me retrieve my bags and we'll be on our way"

"It's already taken care of Michael, Perkins is seeing to them and will drop them at the house, since it's so nice out I thought we might visit the village, and walk back home, so we might spend some alone time together, what do you think?"

Edith explained as she looked up to Michael awaiting his reaction

Smiling Michael answered

"Sounds wonderful, I have missed you terribly,...I suppose you were right, I know it was only a few days but I've gotten so used to being around you"

Michael seemed to finish the last part of his statement rather sadly, but Edith decided to ignore it and just enjoy his company

"Yes, I'm very glad you're here, now I promised Mary I'd get her some of her favorite Christmas sweets, which I'm sure you'll enjoy as well and I have a letter to post"

Edith and Michael walked together through the village, Edith pointed out all the small landmarks from her life there, like the tree Sybil and her would climb when their grandmother wasn't looking, the stone wall she almost hit when Tom was teaching her how to drive, and the small house where Mary convinced her a witch lived.

As they were walking the villagers would politely greet Edith and suspiciously look at Michael, and he thought he could hear them assuming he was 'that editor' once they passed the couple

"You are quite the celebrity around here Edith" Michael mused after an older gentleman practically crossed the street to doff his cap and inquire about Edith and her parent's health

"It's a bit like living in a fishbowl, most of these people have known who I am since I was born, but I barely know their names, it's an odd thing to live with. I much prefer city life with you"

A proud smile came on Michael's face as he slowly strolled through the quiet streets and was charmed by the quaint little village

"And here I thought you were with me because of my dashing good looks and sharp wit but it's all because you require the hustle and bustle of London, what will people say?"

"Michael, don't be silly I'm with you because I'm madly in love with you...it has absolutely nothing to do with your looks, anyone can see that"

Michael couldn't help but let out a loud laugh that made a few people turn and look to see what the commotion was

"Edith Crawley, you certainly developed a sharp little tongue, probably from hanging around Maggie Hawkes too much. I'll have to accept the blame"

Michael happily said as he leaned into Edith's side

"Not so fast Michael, you don't spend your whole life around my granny and not pick up a few choice remarks. I know you know I was only teasing, I think you're devastatingly handsome for the record"

Michael gazed down at Edith a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth

"I'm happy to hear that, it always does a man good to remind him of his luck when a charming young woman who is clearly too good for him thinks he's handsome"

Edith let out a contented sigh as she accepted Michael's compliment her hand squeezing his arm

"It seems we both consider ourselves lucky then" Edith said casually

"It seems so" Michael quietly said before he brought her gloved hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss

"The shop is just there" Edith said as they neared the sweet shop

The shop was bustling as people were purchasing their favorite treats for the holidays, Edith ordered enough chocolates to satisfy Mary plus additional ones to sneak to Papa when Mama wasn't looking and an extra box to give to Mrs. Hughes to share with the downstairs staff.

The pair exited the shop and were in front of the post office when Edith stopped in her tracks

"Oh I forgot to buy some biscuits for Sybbie," Edith worriedly said as she went to turn back towards the shop

"I'll go get them while you take care of your letter, and I'll meet you by that bench. Which ones do you want and how many?" Michael offered

Edith thanked Michael and gave him her order, continued into the post office and quickly took care of her business. As she was leaving an older woman with clothing and jewelry that could be considered garish by some nearly ran into her

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear!" the woman emphatically said

Edith a bit flustered by the suddenness of the encounter stammered out

"It's alright,... no harm, no foul. Excuse me,...and Happy Christmas"

The woman smiled broadly and gave Edith holiday greetings over her should as she walked toward the counter

Edith walked out of the door and turned toward the bench she was set to meet Michael and was already thinking how she would describe the lady to him when she nearly ran into a tall figure and stood dumbfounded.

A familiar voice nearly choked on his own breath before forcing out a measured and polite greeting

"Hello Lady Edith."

Edith stood speechless for what seemed like ages and nervously dug her fingers into her handbag as she tried to gather her thoughts

"Hel...I...How do you do Sir Anthony?"


	16. Chapter 16

The former couple nervously stood before each other, both not expecting to see each other and clearly at a loss for words.

Anthony spoke first, his gentlemanly nature taking over

"Are you back for the holidays then? I see your columns and I assume you live in London now"

"Yes I do, it's easier for work. And I'll be at Downton for the next few weeks" Edith replied, something about Anthony made it so easy for people to talk to him

"They're very good" Anthony said, almost too excitedly, desperate to avoid any awkward silences

Edith not sure what he meant gave him a quizzical look but Anthony was quick to clarify

"Your columns I enjoy them very much, I'm very happy for you..." Anthony trailed off but his lopsided grin lingered on his face

Edith smiled in response, the shock of their meeting was wearing off and she found herself drawn into the comfortable familiarity they once shared.

"And how are you Anthony? Really." Edith boldly asked him, after their failed wedding Edith was deeply hurt but she found a new life for herself in London, in her work and in Michael. But a part of her always worried for Anthony, that his sense of honor forced him into a lonely life at his estate with only his staff for company and the figures and business of Locksley to keep him occupied. She thought no one deserved that, especially warm and sensitive Anthony.

Anthony sensing that the conversation was beyond polite small talk and knowing that Edith knew him better than most, swallowed the lump that had just formed in his throat and spoke in a sincere tone

"I am well Lady Edith, truly, thank you for asking. I always knew you to be much kinder than you got credit for." Anthony then unable to maintain eye contact with Edith softly began

"There is one thing I've been hoping for,..." Anthony nervously stared at Edith's feet waiting for permission to continue

Edith worriedly looked at him, dreading the possibility of Anthony pleading to take him back then Michael stumbling on the scene, and the awkwardness that would ensue, she nodded for him to continue

"...it would make me immensely happy if you found it in your heart to forgive me Edith"

Edith let out a breath of relief and lightly touched his arm and paused for a moment to revel in the realization that Anthony truly cared for her and with all that passed between them over the years he still valued her opinion of him

"Anthony, you don't need my forgiveness, but I know how important it is to you, so although I wish you wouldn't have picked such a public forum to end things between us, I forgive you for anything and everything."

Clearly relieved Anthony couldn't contain his smile and happily said

"You've made this old codger very happy Edith, thank you"

Remembering their more happy times and the regard she still had for him Edith laughed to herself and said

"I could never stay mad at you, I'll always consider you a friend Sir Anthony Stallan, always"

Touched by her sentiments Anthony warmly looked at Edith but was brought out of his gaze by the sound of the post office door opening and the woman that nearly ran into Edith coming out

"Anthony dear, do you know this lovely young woman? I'm afraid I was on the verge of injuring her in the post office just now"

Edith confused on why this woman was addressing Anthony with such familiarity and promptly taking her place next to him, looked to Anthony asking for an explanation

"Why yes I do,...Um.. Lady Edith Crawley this is Lady Susan..my wife..."

Edith was shocked at the revelation, not just at Anthony's surprise marriage but to a woman who seemed so overbearing for quiet, sweet Anthony, and suddenly she felt very exposed and longed for Michael's confident and reassuring presence

"...Susan this is Lady Edith, one of Lord Grantham's daughters, so she's a longtime neighbor, and friend"

Susan excitedly grabbed Anthony's arm

"Oh the columnist! Anthony and I love your work"

"Thank you very much, that's very flattering, you are too kind"

Edith searching for another topic of conversation or a way to leave with out seeming rude but was saved by Michael cheerfully walking up with the package of biscuits

"Edith! There you are, Hello" Michael greeted the older couple with an easy smile assuming they were family friends, and stood next to Edith

Edith comforted by Michael's presence went about introducing him

"Michael this is Lady Susan and, Sir Anthony Strallan"

Michael continued his smile until the realization of who Sir Anthony Strallan was came over him as he tried his best not to let Sir Anthony know that he knew of Edith's past relationship. Michael had found out Edith was jilted at the alter early on and once she was more comfortable Edith filled in more details of the relationship between her and Anthony, her thoughts on why he did it, their courtship. her feelings after the failed wedding, and why she thought her family was partly to blame.

Without having met him Michael had mixed feelings about Sir Anthony, this man was responsible for hurting Edith more than she's ever been hurt before and it took almost ten years of ups and downs for him to do it, he's obviously a cad. But on the other hand he could see the argument that Anthony was truly doing the honorable thing by ending the relationship and hoping Edith found something better albeit in the most embarrassing way. And it had to be recognized that without Anthony's actions Edith might never have written her opinion piece and therefore her and Michael might never had crossed paths. Although he did feel some guilt with reality that Edith went through the painful experience of being jilted and only ended up involved with someone who, at the present was unable to give her a proper marriage.

Michael really didn't know how he would react to meeting Sir Anthony and he assumed he never would.

"Pleasure to meet you, both" Michael awkwardly said and he protectively put his free hand on the small of Edith's back

"And this is Michael Gregson, my editor." Edith continued

Michael jumped in

"Not anymore, I got fired...But it's really a good thing actually" Michael blurted out, having the tendency to over talk in situations that had the possibility of getting very awkward

Lady Susan nodded sympathetically and Edith saw the look of disgust on Anthony's face as he realized that the editor being connected with Edith in the gossip columns was the man standing before him

Becoming indignant and a bit stern Anthony asked as he eyed up Michael

"I trust... London, is treating you well Lady Edith?"

Knowing his protective nature and high sense of honor Edith picked up on his double meaning and patiently nodded her head and replied

"Yes Sir Anthony, London agrees with me, some people may assume it's unsuitable for a lady, but I feel I truly know it,...the city that is...and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, it makes me very happy"

"I just love the shopping in London, Lady Edith you must agree I'm sure that's where you got that lovely coat, although I've spent the past few months abroad and I must say there is no place like Paris for shopping" Susan added unaware of the connection of the three other people

Satisfied at her answer Anthony gave her a melancholy smile as he shot a quick look over at Michael

"Is this your first time in Yorkshire Mr. Gregson?"

Surprised that Anthony was addressing him Michael attention snapped over to the taller gentleman

"No, we..uh I was invited to visit Downton Abbey a few weeks ago"

"How lucky for you, did you enjoy visiting such a grand estate?"

Edith was becoming nervous, Anthony seemed annoyed with Michael despite meeting him only moments ago and she hoped there wouldn't be an incident between the two men

Michael could tell Anthony knew who he was and probably had a very low opinion of him but tried to keep in mind that the last thing Edith would need is a public dispute between her ex fiancé and the man she was 'involved' with

"I did, and I'm happy to be invited back"

Michael and Anthony stared at each other in silence, Anthony wondering what Edith saw in this editor when he couldn't offer her anything but scandal, and Michael not wanting to engage in conversation just waited for Anthony to say something else.

Edith eager to change the subject and end the conversation spoke up

"I do agree Lady Susan, London is wonderful. But as I told Sir Anthony earlier I will always have a fondness for Yorkshire, I have too many happy memories not to, now we must be going my mother is expecting us"

Smiling at Edith, Anthony offered his arm to Susan and said

"It was lovely catching up with you Lady Edith, please give my regards to your family."

Anthony curtly nodded to Michael and Edith slipped her hand inside Michael's

"Thank you, I will. Happy Christmas and goodbye Sir Anthony"

Anthony softly smiled towards Edith and looked into her eyes like he seemed to be savoring them for the last time and thanking her for her forgiveness all at once then turned to lead his fiancé to the car.

After Michael and Edith silently watched Sir Anthony and Lady Susan climb into his car and drive away Michael quietly asked

"Are you alright Edith?"

"Yes Michael, of course I am. Did you get the biscuits?"

Michael knowing Edith wasn't ready to talk about her encounter with Anthony decided not to push the issue

"Yes I did, and I got some extra in case you were hungry, would you like some?" Michael offered as they began to walk toward Downton Abbey.

After walking for a few minutes and making it out of the village and onto the long country road that eventually lead to the massive house, Michael could tell that something was bothering Edith so he tried to get her talking

"Did you all get Sybbie and George a lot of presents?"

Edith didn't respond as she was gazing at her feet hitting the ground lost in her thoughts

"Edith?" Michael tried to get her attention as he squeezed her hand in his

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Michael, I was just...thinking of..."

"Anthony Strallan?" Michael offered

Edith's head shot toward Michael at the mention of the exact topic her thoughts were being occupied by, giving him a guilty look Edith nervously said

"You're not angry are you? I really didn't plan on running into him."

A concerned look on his face Michael tried to explain

"Angry? Of course not Edith, I'm not exactly one to judge on past relationships. But, I feel I need to ask, and please be honest with me, do you still have feelings for him?"

Stopping immediately Edith held on to Michael's hand

"I pictured myself being married to Anthony, and being the mistress of Locksley for many years, and it seemed like the only version of life that would make me happy and when he broke things off I thought I'd never recover. But I did, very successfully actually..."

Michael couldn't help but smile at Edith's new confidence, when they first met he felt she could easily fade into the background if she wanted to, but over the past few months the success of her column and her new social circle created a new atmosphere around her that made it seem that she had everything in her control around her and she knew it

"...Then you came along and helped to open up a whole new world for me...I suppose Anthony is always going to be a part of the memories I have of life before the war, and I will always consider him a friend, I admit that and I wish him all the best, but when I picture my future now you are the only man I can see myself with. I love you Michael, with everything I am I love you"

Running his thumb along her cheek Michael replied

"That's all I needed to hear, I believe and trust you and I'm very proud of you for being so forgiving and kindhearted. Have I told you how lucky I am?"

Edith blushed at his compliment and pulled his hand to continue on their way

"I'm very relieved I had a chance to speak with him, I was worried about him all alone in that old house..."

"I wouldn't worry about that, it looks as if the man will have his hands full with that Lady Fletcher" Michael causally mused

Edith emphatically started

"Yes, that's what I was thinking about actually, I can't believe I didn't hear about this, it doesn't surprise me that Anthony doesn't want to make a big fuss, but I would have thought someone in my family would have heard something."

Edith then returned to her thoughts, pondering how Anthony had met that woman and became engaged so quickly, she knew Anthony was rather a homebody and rarely left the county. Knowing how shy he was she couldn't believe he met and was set to marry another woman no more than two years after their failed relationship.

"People do all kinds of things for different reasons, I wouldn't stress on it too much." Michael factually said as he popped another biscuit into his mouth

"I just can't wrap my head around it,...it's such a ...mystery, really"

Michael laughed as he swallowed the food in his mouth

"Now you're becoming a sleuth darling!"

Edith laughed along with Michael and began to see the tall spires of Downton Abbey coming into view

"I might take it up as a hobby, and now that you are unemployed you could serve as my assistant! Think of all the fun we could have!"

Michael smiled as Edith was waiting for his reaction to her teasing suggestion

"You and I together might put the Metropolitan Police out of business, and we can't have that. But did I tell you I received an offer from The Daily Eagle?"

"Oh Michael that's wonderful, I know you'll get restless soon, when do you start?"

"I didn't say I accepted it..."

Edith curiously looked to him wondering why he wouldn't take a good job in a field he enjoyed so much and said

"Why not? I know it's not as big as the Sketch but you'll fix that in no time"

Clearly still wrestling with his decision Michael answered her

"I don't know, I'm not exactly looking forward to another situation where I put my all into the work just to have it pushed aside by someone on the board or some investor, and with me being..."

Michael stopped himself before he said anything else and cleared his throat

"With you being what?" Edith questioned

Michael awkwardly looked away and stammered out

"Nothing, I was just going to say, with me being so used to The Sketch it would be a difficult adjustment...that's all"

"Michael Bernard Gregson. I can read you like a book and I know you aren't telling me something, so out with it."

Edith said calmly but with a tone that showed she wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

Realizing he was already found out Michael accepted his defeat and said as he looked to Edith

"I suppose it's better you know sooner, but you must promise not to get too upset"

"What a promising start to a conversation" Edith commented in a exasperated voice

Wishing he didn't have to break the news to Edith while she was in a sour mood Michael lead her towards the large tree that stood in front of Downton Abbey and carefully began to explain

"Edith, the strategy Watson has developed for us, means that I will have to leave the country for around six months."

Michael waited for Edith to absorb the information and for the reaction that he was sure to be a negative one

"You must be joking Michael" Edith said shaking her head

"I only wish I was, if I can get a divorce decree from a foreign country there is a possibility for it to be recognized here, it seems this has the greatest chance to work, I know it will be hard but..."

Edith cut him off

"I can come with you though?"

Michael looked into her pleading eyes as his heart broke a tiny bit and answered her

"I don't think so, Watson said something about maintaining clarity of the situation or something, I'm sure Murray will explain in more detail tomorrow"

Contemplating the idea of separation for an extended amount of time Edith turned away from Michael to hide her tears and spoke with her back to him

"So I'm just to await your return for sake of social standing?"

Michael stepping toward her wrapped his arms around her from behind and softly spoke into her ear

"You know it's more than that Edith, I want to make you my wife, for your sake and for any little ones we might have. We'll be able to do that once I return. I don't like it either but I'll write everyday and where ever I am, if I have to install the telephone myself, I'll be sure to call as much as you can stand"

Leaning back into his chest Edith sighed

"I thought the prospect of two weeks without you was torture, now we have to deal with six months?"

Resting his chin on her shoulder and lightly swaying with her Michael tried to comfort Edith

"I know darling, but we'll get through it, one day at a time. Just focus on your writing and the time will fly by and once I get back I'm going to take you to the middle of Piccadilly Circus and kiss you thoroughly without a thought to what anyone has to say about it."

"I suppose we don't have a choice do we?" Edith sadly said intertwining her fingers with Michael's

"No, I don't think we do... but other couples have been through worse, and it will give you plenty of time to pick out a wedding dress for your liking"

Edith smiled at the way Michael so casually talked of their potential wedding and leaned her head back onto his shoulder

"You would like me in a very fancy wedding dress?"

"I always thought women liked that type of thing, so as long as you're happy it doesn't matter much to me. I'd gladly marry you in a burlap sack if that's what you wanted"

"That's just what you might get, I already had the experience a large affair, and I'm not eager to experience Mama's enthusiasm again" Edith remarked

"I understand, and I'll be happy to throw on some workman's coveralls as to not upstage the bride" Michael said as he tenderly placed a kiss behind Edith's ear

Edith laughed at the idea of their disheveled nuptials and her granny's reaction

"We better go inside, everyone is expecting us and being caught nuzzling on the front lawn might not go over well with Papa."

Michael broke their embrace and offered her his arm

"Quite right, last time your father promised me a comprehensive lesson on the history of the village church, so I have something to look forward to"

Edith scoffed at Michael's sarcasm and offered

"You are in for a treat Michael, Papa loves to educate new arrivals on all things Downton and you'll have so much time during our visit to absorb it all."

* * *

_A/N; I hope any Andith shippers won't be too angry with me! but I promise there will be more explanation to follow_

_a little disclaimer, I know nothing about law so the strategy to get a divorce has no real basis in any kind of law, so let's just ignore my ignorance and play along :) _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N So sorry for the length in between updates, work has been crazy and I'm in the middle of planning a big trip. Please forgive!_

* * *

Michael and Edith were greeted at the doors of Downton Abbey by Alfred who promptly took their coats and informed them Lady Grantham was awaiting their arrival in the sitting room.

"Thank you Alfred, I've bought some chocolates to be shared among the staff downstairs so I'm trusting you to make sure everyone gets their fair share"

Edith said with mock seriousness as she handed over the box of candy to Alfred.

"Thank you Lady Edith that is very kind, I promise to save some for the rest, but I have heard Mr. Carson does have a secret sweet tooth"

Alfred replied with a jovial tone and levity that was usually brought on by the holidays.

Cora was paging through a fashion magazine before she heard Edith lead Michael into the sitting room and looked up

"Mr. Gregson, you've made it here all in one piece" Cora addressed Michael as he walked over and shook her hand

"I did Lady Grantham, and I was treated to a lovely tour of the village. Before anything else I must thank you for hosting me and my sister's family for the holidays it's extremely generous"

Directing them both to sit down Cora smiled at Michael's gratefulness

"Think nothing of it, we have more than enough room, and Edith has told me so many wonderful things about Mrs. Madison and her children that I'm quite excited to meet them..." Then giving Michael a stern look Cora continued

"...but you should know a requirement of your stay is that you are to be available as a dance partner for some of our staff during the servant's ball, we are always short of men and we'll need all hands on deck"

Thinking she was joking Michael lightly laughed and tried to counter

"I'm afraid I'm not a very talented dancer Lady Grantham, so you might be better off with me sitting out rather than have your staff suffer from sore toes"

Cora becoming serious shot a concerned look over to Edith before speaking to Michael again

"Oh no Mr. Gregson that will not do, you are going to have to wear your best evening attire and make sure every maid has a turn around the dance floor, but don't worry Robert and Tom have the same assignment"

Confused by her seriousness regarding a holiday party Michael looked to Edith for an explanation

"I'm afraid your sentence is final Michael, Mama takes the servant's ball very seriously and it takes everyone's help to make it a success." Edith said trying to hide her amusement at her mother giving orders to Michael

Defensively Cora responded

"It's just that it might be the highlight of the year for some of them and I like it to be fun, besides I do find it very charming the way Carson frets over everyone"

"If it means that much to you Lady Grantham I will be there with bells on and happily do my duty, even if that means I'm exhausted by the end of the night" Michael replied sincerely

Warmed by his kindness toward her mother Edith couldn't stop herself from running her hand affectionately across Michael's shoulders

Becoming excited at the prospect of another male partner for the ball Cora gave him a relieved smile and patted his hand as she said

"Oh thank you Mr. Gregson, and don't be surprised if you end up having a wonderful time."

Before Cora could say anymore they were interrupted by Mary entering the room

"Hello Michael, welcome back to Downton" Mary greeted as Michael stood to shake her hand

"Hello Mary, nice to see you again, Edith and I brought you back some chocolates from the village I hope they meet your standards"

"Edith has always been more familiar with sweets than I, so I trust her completely" Mary said unable to resist the chance to throw a dig at her sister even if it was good natured as she intended it to be

"Now Mary no need to revert back to nasty habits so close to the holidays especially with our guests coming" Edith calmly responded, with her recently found confidence Mary's jabs didn't bother her that much, she accepted that it was a part of Mary's personality that wasn't going away, and she began to detect a sense of warm teasing in Mary's comments lately instead of the hostile tone they held years ago.

Mary gave Edith a little smirk happy that she hadn't taken her comment that seriously then turned to Michael

"Yes that's right, Edith has told us so many nice things about your sister and her children that we are all very excited to meet them." Mary directed toward Michael

"Everyone is very excited to come up, I just hope my nephews won't cause too much trouble" Michael added with a warning tone

"With the way Sybbie and George are progressing we could do with a little practice in regards to child wrangling, I've just come from the library and Papa ordered me to send you his way as soon as you got here, something about a church I think" Mary replied casually.

Michael gave Edith a slightly annoyed look as she offered a encouraging smile that was bordering on apologetic.

"Ladies, I'll see you at dinner, and thank you again Lady Grantham" Michael said as he walked toward the door, and Edith thought she caught him letting out a deep sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked out.

"I'm afraid Papa has quite the history lesson in store for poor Michael" Edith quipped as Mary took a seat next to her

Cora gave Edith an admonishing look and added,

"I think it's lovely that your Papa wants to tell Mr. Gregson all about Downton, it means he likes him"

Mary commented "I don't think Michael sees it that way Mama, but he is being a good sport about it, did he enjoy the village Edith?"

Taking a deep breath Edith sarcastically smiled at her mother and sister and enthusiastically said

"Thank you for asking Mary, we enjoyed it very much, in fact Michael got the chance to meet some of our old friends"

Cora not catching on to Edith's tone genuinely smiled and asked

"Wonderful, and who would that be?"

"Sir Anthony Strallan and his new wife, a Lady Susan..."

Cora and Mary shared a shocked yet guilty expression between each other

"...which is interesting because I haven't heard a word about Sir Anthony and another woman, I know I'm in London, but I would think one of you would hear about something then tell me, so you two must be as surprised as I am"

Cora calmly and soothingly began

"It wasn't too upsetting for you dear?"

Drawn into her mother's sincere concern Edith, honestly said

"I was shocked at first, but Anthony is so kind and so easy to talk to that we were chatting as friends in no time"

Mary jumped in and curiously asked "Was Michael there?"

Accepting her desire for a piece of gossip Edith patiently answered

"Not at first, he was buying biscuits for Sybbie, but they did meet and both of them were civil as can be,..."

Then remembering her real purpose for bringing up the meeting Edith continued

"...But I'd still like to know how my former fiancé marrying another managed to slip beneath both of your noses"

Cora looked between Mary and Edith with a guilty expression and Mary finally answered Edith's question

"We knew Edith, but I convinced Mama that we shouldn't tell you, that man already put you through so much and I thought it was just best to let sleeping dogs lie as it were"

Edith saw the genuine reasoning behind Mary's argument and tried to process the new information

"Thank you Mary, for being concerned about my feelings, but I wish you would have told me regardless, anyway it doesn't matter now," Edith said as she pondered Anthony's situation

"...I'm just confused on how he met this woman and became so serious so quickly, well quickly for him"

Cora replied

"It seems that this Lady Susan was married to one of Sir Anthony's old friends from school, Lord James Fletcher, I don't know if you knew of him dear..." Cora directed towards Edith and she searched her memory for any mention of a James Fletcher and came up blank

'...either way it seems Lord Fletcher took in some poor investments and was in a bad state financially, further more, rumor has it Lady Susan has champagne tastes on a beer budget as your Grandmother Martha would say"

Edith and Mary both snickered at the comment their grandmother surely must have made on more than one occasion

"A few years ago Lord Fletcher was found face down in one of the ponds on his estate, with an empty bottle of whiskey on the shore, it was ruled a accidental drowning, but you can make your own assumptions" Cora whispered the last part as if there were other parties in the room that shouldn't hear and continued

"It happened when the war was ending so it wasn't in the papers much, a few months after that Lady Fletcher was forced to sell the estate and most everything in it, and spent the subsequent years visiting various friends on the continent, in hopes to save money I assume. Then sometime after your...wedding ceremony..." Cora tentatively said

"...Sir Anthony heard word that Lady Fletcher was running out of money and creditors were starting to be more aggressive and invited her to stay at Locksley."

Edith was confident that she could fill in the rest

"So Anthony came to the rescue of an old friend? How very much like him. As unexpected as it is it really doesn't surprise me, I suppose honor kept him from following through with me and loyalty made him choose her"

Edith said to no one in particular absentmindedly gazing at the detail of a nearby chair

"Edith please don't start pinning for him again" Mary snapped bringing Edith out of her daze

"Oh Mary please, how would you feel if all of a sudden Richard Carlisle turned up married to someone you've never heard of before?"

Mary's eyebrows shot up as she quipped back

"I should say quite surprised that they performed jailhouse weddings and sympathetic to the poor girl, but in your case I wouldn't give Sir Anthony Strallan a second thought, if he wants to martyr himself, let him do it"

Edith couldn't help but smile at Mary's joke at Carlisle's expense but continued

"It's not like that, I'm so happy with Michael, but I almost feel as if he married her to atone for what passed between us..."

Cora then interrupted, worried about the effect Strallan could possibly still hold over her daughter

"Maybe you're right about that Edith, but I agree with Mary. If it helps him sleep at night I say Lady Susan can spend as much of his money as she wishes"

"I suppose it's for the best, he's a good man and the last thing I wished for him was that he would waste away alone in Locksley, I happy he has someone to watch over him. And I suppose it makes sense that she had no idea who I was since she's been traveling around Europe, so thank God for that"

Edith said with relief and resignation in her voice, Cora then tenderly placed her hand on Edith's and said

"Yes, and apparently it was a small ceremony on the grounds of his estate only attended by Sir Anthony's servants, very discrete. I'm glad you are taking this so well dear, I hated keeping it from you, but now you can just move on."

"I think I moved on a while ago Mama, but it does put some worries I had to rest, now I think we've talked enough on the subject so tell me who I'll be assigned to for the servants ball."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Lord Grantham?" Michael said as he made his way from the large doors to Robert sitting at this desk in the library

Robert turned and rose from his chair and with a smile said

"Ah Gregson, I hope your journey wasn't too strenuous"

Taken aback by the warm way Lord Grantham was addressing Michael nervously shifted on his feet and replied

"Oh it was fine, thank you for asking, and as I told Lady Grantham earlier I'm very thankful that you agreed to host my sister and her family it's very generous and the children are terribly excited"

"Yes, guests are always welcome, especially during the holidays, but I feel I should be thanking you as well" Robert said as he stepped closer to Michael

"Err, I'm afraid I don't know why you would need to thank me Lord Grantham"

Robert nodded and smiled softly and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder

"I've seen the attachment Edith has to you, and I'm aware you could have used your influence to manipulate her against us..."

Michael opened his mouth to protest against what he may have been implying, but Robert held up his hand

"Now I don't mean to suggest you've done such a thing at all, I've spent some time thinking and I just wanted to let my appreciation be known for how you handled the whole business, especially the legal protections you secured for Edith in regards to your holdings."

Dumbfounded by the change in attitude towards him compared to his last visit Michael was at a loss for words, but Robert continued

"I just think it was considerate of you to...afford her protections, and I must say it did put some worries of mine to rest, to have you back up all those romantic claims you made last time"

Beginning to understand what he was saying but still wary from his apparent change in attitude Michael smiled nervously and said

"I'm happy I could have put your mind at ease Lord Grantham, and tomorrow we can explain our plan to finally make things right between Edith and myself, I hope you'll be agreeable"

The difficult side of the relationship his daughter was involved in being brought up Robert furrowed his brow and thoughtfully said

"Yes well, the sooner that's all cleared up the better, but we'll deal with that tomorrow."

Robert turned toward his desk and motioned for Michael to follow

"Now I remember you being interested in some of our local history, so I've had some books brought down that I think you'll like so if you just come over..."


	18. Chapter 18

In the early afternoon just after luncheon Michael and Edith sat in the library waiting for Murray and Watson to arrive from London to discuss their legal difficulties. They shared the plush red couch with Michael insisting Edith sit closest to the fire to fight off the recent chill that settled over the country the past night, Edith was reading a few letters from her friends in London while occasionally running her toes across the length of Michael's calf in order to remind him that despite her run in with her former fiancé he was the only man that held her attention.

Michael was trying his best to focus on his task on hand but the maddening way Edith was casually tickling the back of his leg and the bright light reflecting off the snow outside and into the library highlighting Edith's creamy skin combined with the glow from the fire bouncing off her hair, Michael couldn't stop himself from glancing over occasionally and watching her eyes move over her letters, her mouthing becoming slightly upturned when she read something humorous, and the crease in her brow forming when she read something distressing

"Michael?" Edith ventured not taking her eyes off of the paper

"Yes, my dear?" Michael responded, taken out of his trance and a bit embarrassed at his lovesick behavior

"Did you know David Fitzpatrick was stepping out with that MP from Dover's wife? That should put a damper on the his political ambitions..."

"Now Edith, of all people you and I shouldn't gossip about other's romantic affairs" Michael scolded Edith as he gave her a look of mock seriousness

"I wasn't gossiping and I certainly wasn't judging, I just wanted to make sure I kept you informed off all the happening in our social circles while you're on sabbatical" Edith replied with a caring yet sarcastic tone

"Ah yes I should of known, you always have my best interests at heart, how foolish of me to forget" Michael said trying to bait Edith

"Of course I do darling, and don't ever forget it" Edith confidently stated

"If that's the case then, another word for 'hodgepodge', seven words an 'M' in the middle"

"Oh no you don't, if I give you the answer you'll sulk all day and be upset that didn't think of it, you're always in a much better mood when you figure it out yourself, so you'll get no help from me"

Amused that she knew him so well, Michael smiled and leaned across the couch so he was looking up at Edith

"Please darling, you're so much more clever than me and I've been stuck on this one for an ungodly amount of time."

Edith was about to respond when she was interrupted by Tom entering the library

"There you two are, I was wondering if you would mind looking after Sybbie, the nanny has an urgent telegram to send so I told her I'd take her to village, I'd rather not take Sybbie out in cold and it seems everyone else disappeared"

Before Edith could respond Michael quickly said

"Tom, what's another word for hodgepodge that has seven letters and an 'M' in the middle?"

As Tom thought to himself Edith gave Michael an annoyed look and muttered

"And now you have my brother in law doing your bidding?, You wicked man"

"I intend to make it up to you later my dear, and I promise you won't think of me as wicked"

Michael said with a flirty wink under his breath and as Edith looked at his dimples and boyish grin and forgot why she was irritated with him in the first place, Tom spoke

"The only thing I can think of is 'jumbled'"

Realization dawned on Michael as he confidently wrote down the answer and chuckled to himself

"Tom you are brilliant, thank you. Don't worry Edie I've already forgiven you, so don't worry yourself" Michael teasingly said

Edith ignored Michael's cheeky behavior and smiled to Tom

"We'd love to Tom, but we are expecting our lawyers today to discuss Michael's divorce, you won't be long will you?"

"Right that's today, no we should be back very soon, Sybbie is up in the nursery playing, she just learned how to count to ten this morning so I'm sure she would be happy to show you"

Tom said with a proud smile and Edith and Michael rose from the couch and followed him out into the hall and continued up the stairs to the nursery.

"Hello little angel!" Edith exclaimed as she entered the nursery and saw Sybbie on her rocking horse and was greeted with a wide grin from the toddler.

Sybbie waved bye to her father and her nanny as they hurried out of the room and assured the pair that they would be back in no time.

Michael took a seat in a rocking chair as Sybbie continued to play on her toy, eventually she got bored and climbed off then walked toward Edith with her arms outstretched

"Dith! Dith!"

"Why good afternoon sweetie, your Da told me you can count all the way to ten. Can you do that for your auntie?"

Edith sweetly and excited asked as she brought Sybbie up to rest on her hip and held up one finger to encourage her

"Ready?...one..." Edith trailed off then Sybbie continued to successfully count to ten and with each number repeated Edith's smile grew bigger and the pride in her niece's accomplishment became more pronounced

"Ten!" Sybbie finished with her arms in the air, Michael smiled and clapped his hands from the chair

"Very good Sybbie!"

Edith placed a soft kiss into her hair and brought her into her chest for a close hug,

"Well done angel! You're so very clever, your Mama would be so proud!"

Edith became quiet then, she didn't mean to bring up her sister Sybil, but it seemed like a natural thing to say, and it was true Sybil would have loved her daughter immensely and would have had such pride in her if she had lived to see the child Sybbie was growing into. The reality that Sybil would never know her daughter and that Sybbie would never know the warm embrace of her mother's arms, or Sybil's passion for life, her infectious smile, her compassionate nature made tears brim in Edith's eyes.

Michael quickly came to Edith's side and began to rub her shoulders

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just wish she was here to see this so badly and sometimes it just hits me all at once"

Without having to elaborate Michael knew Edith was talking about her sister being able to see Sybbie grow up

In a soothing tone Michael spoke into Edith's ear

"I'm sorry darling, I wish I could've of met Sybil, you always speak so warmly of her. I'm sure once Sybbie gets older she will love to hear you tell stories of her mother, and in a way Sybil's never truly gone as long as you, and Mary, and Tom and your parents keep her memory alive with her daughter."

Edith gratefully looked into Michael's reassuring warm gaze and laid her head on his shoulder and almost whispered

"Thank you for that"

Michael placed a kiss into her hairline and a comfortable silence settled over them as they both observed Sybbie shaking the beads on Edith's necklace

"And think of this..." Michael continued

"...Little Miss Branson has two wonderful aunts to look over her, one of which is a glamorous and influential cosmopolitan columnist in London. That's not too shabby..."

Edith smiled into his shoulder at the compliment and handed Sybbie over to Michael as he began to tickle the toddler behind her ear and along her neck

"And the little darling has a soon to be uncle who, as I recall has extensive experience giving piggy back rides and seems to be quite fond of her"

Edith said as she smoothed Sybbie's hair back and held her chubby hand

"I've had Julia's children climbing all over me for the past ten years or so, and I'd be happy to add Miss Sybbie to the mix"

Michael then quietly regarded Edith fussing over her niece, he enjoyed watching the way she softly rubbed her back and the way any movement or action the child made brought a smile to Edith's face

"You're going to be a wonderful mother one day Edith"

Surprised at his abrupt declaration, Edith shyly smiled to herself and looked down

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Michael"

"Yes, absolutely. You're right, sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,.. it's just that you're so good with her and George... and Lou and the boys adore you, and I...I just can't wait to see you with our child, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

Michael stumbled over his words as a severe blush rose on his cheeks and he looked guiltily at Edith

"It's fine Michael, I like that you are thinking about our future, but I suppose I will have to get used to any child of ours inheriting your large ears won't I?"

Edith's teasing brought Michael out of his embarrassment, and a quick smile came to his face

"And unfortunately my stubbornness too love, but as long as they take after you in every other way I think we'll be quite fine."

A footman's presence interrupted the couple from further discussing any children they might have and Edith turned to hear what he had to say

"Mr. Murray and a Mr. Watson have just arrived milady, Mr. Carson is showing them to the library"

"Thank you James, has Mr. Branson come back yet?"

"I'm afraid not milady, but Alfred has gone to fetch Lord and Lady Grantham from their walk around the grounds, shall I inform our guests that you are unavailable at the moment?"

Jimmy indicated toward Sybbie and waited for an answer

"No it's fine we don't want to keep them waiting, and Sybbie should start learning how to be a good host" Edith said as she made her way to the door and indicated that Michael should follow

Watson was observing the grand library as Murray was putting his papers in order as they heard the door open and saw Edith walk in followed by Michael holding a brunette toddler who was currently chewing on the lapel of his jacket

"Gregson! You never told me about a child!" Watson exclaimed as he looked at the child in disbelief and began to think about the ramifications an illegitimate child would have on a divorce case

Edith's eyebrows shot up in surprise and an amused grin came to her face as she waited to see how Michael would handle Watson's confusion

"Nice to see you as well, Watson. Don't get too excited, this is Lady Edith's niece, Miss Sybil Branson." Michael patiently explained

"We're just babysitting until her nanny comes back from an errand, Mr. Watson. I hope you journey was pleasant, nice to see you again Mr. Murray" Edith nodded toward Murray and tried to hide her amusement at Watson's behavior

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake. I just assumed...she's very..cute" Watson mumbled embarrassed by his mistake but was saved anymore awkwardness by Tom Branson entering the library

"Alright, we're back thank you Edith I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble" Tom said apologetically as Sybbie practically jumped from Michael's arms into her father's.

"Not at all Tom, she's our little angel. We're happy to help anytime, did you see my parents on your way in?" Edith asked as she stroked her finger along Sybbie's cheek

"Yes they were just taking off their coats in the hall. Nice to see you Mr. Murray" Tom nodded towards Murray and Watson before turning to leave "I'll leave you all to it then, and see you at dinner"

Michael and Edith invited the lawyers to sit down and also took their own seats across from them and where joined by Robert and Cora.

"Hello Murray, you must be Mr. Watson, thank you for coming" Robert greeted them as they stood and shook each other's hands

"Thank you both for making the trip up, I asked for sandwiches in the dining room and they should be up shortly"

"Thank you Lady Grantham" Murray replied and Watson smiled politely and after a moment of awkward silence Watson blurted out

"So should we get on with it then?"

Robert shot him a perplexed look and Michael and Edith both tried to stifle a giggle at the behavior or their trusty solicitor. At first Edith found his personality and manner of business a bit grating but Peter Watson did have a way of growing on a person

Murray jumped in to save Watson from anymore missteps

"Yes I think, everyone is ready to hear what we have to say so they can move on with their day" With a nod to Watson, Murray encouraged him to begin

"Yes, well, Lord Grantham I don't know how much Gregson or Lady Edith has shared with you but, if we can get a divorce from a foreign country I think there is a good chance it will be recognized here, so Mr. Gregson can be free to marry whomever he wants"

Edith and Michael looked over to her parent's to gauge their reaction,

"It's just that easy to get a divorce from a different country?" Cora asked, unbelieving in the simplistic way the issue was being explained

"Not exactly, Mr. Gregson will have to establish residency there for a few months, and it will be helpful to have an understanding judge in both countries, honestly this is the best chance we have, marriage laws in England are quite stringent. But the idea is that the potential of creating an diplomatic incident outweighs a simple divorce case"

Robert regarded the somewhat nervous lawyer standing in front of him, and asked to no one in particular

"And this is best option you have?"

"Yes" Murray answered "I think it can be successful provided that Mr. Gregson agrees to continue to provide for Mrs. Gregson's care, a sympathetic judge should grant the divorce"

"Where will you go Gregson?" Robert turned and asked of Michael

"I made a friend during the war, a French Captain, we would run into each other quite frequently and he always spoke of his small farm in Normandy, he actually invited me to stay there one day and was quite adamant about it, I wrote to him a few days ago, but if I can't stay there probably just some hotel in a small village"

"Edith what do you plan to do during all this?" Cora tentatively asked

Edith sadly smiled as she laced her fingers with Michael's

"I had hoped I could of gone with him, but that doesn't seem like the best idea..." she trailed off and looked to Watson to further explain

"I feel that it would be best to have it be clear that Lady Edith and Mr. Gregson are living separately...it helps to avoid the social controversy of it all, and we don't want to run into a crusading judge who would like to make a point to society..." Watson explained as sensitively as he could manage

"I think that would be best Edith,..." Robert said softly as he gave Edith a affectionate look, turning his attention back to Murray and Watson he continued

"About how long will this take?"

"Mr. Gregson will have to live in France for six months, then once he returns it might take two or three to move through the court system, depending on the judge."

"Gregson, do you think there will still be a scandal in the papers during all this?" Robert asked as Edith became a bit annoyed with her father's obsession with their family's reputation

A thoughtful expression came to Michael's face as he stroked Edith's hand with his thumb

"I think it's plausible that me being away can be credited to my change in employment, people are more interested in Edith's column than anything, so I think if she lays low, so to speak, and focuses on her putting out her best work the public will forget all about me"

"You'll still continue with your writing Edith?!" Robert questioned, surprised that his daughter would still want to remain in the public eye after all the negative attention she's received over the past few days

"Yes, Papa I enjoy it and I won't let someone like Carlisle stop me from doing what I like"

"Lord Grantham, forgive me but I think I have mentioned before how talented your daughter is, and her column is really starting to pick up steam" Michael added with a proud smile directed toward Edith

Sensing that their presence was no longer needed Murray interrupted

"Well I think Mr. Watson has said everything you all need to hear, Lord Grantham if you and Mr. Branson would like to discuss some estate affairs then we can get out of your hair for the day"

Robert nodded as Cora stood and walked with Edith, Michael and Watson toward the door

"Mr. Gregson if you would be so kind to show Mr. Watson to the dining room I asked for sandwiches to be brought up and they should be ready, I'm sure he is hungry after his journey"

Michael agreed and walked with Watson toward the dining room and tried his best to keep him from touching any other the antiques that decorated the great hall

"Edith dear I do hope this works out for the both of you" Cora sympathetically said as she rubbed Edith's arm

"I do to Mama, Michael so desperately wants things to be legitimate between us, I can tell he is putting all his hope into this scheme,...although I'm not thrilled with being separated for half a year..." Edith quietly finished, a tear threatening to spill from her eye

"Oh darling..." Cora softly cooed "When you father was off fighting the Boers I thought I wouldn't survive, but then I just took one day at a time then one day he was home and he hasn't left since. I see how much you care for one another, but six months will fly by, I promise"

"I do hope you're right Mama" Edith said with a laugh, unsuccessfully trying to mask her sadness.

Cora linked her arm with hers to lead her daughter toward the dining room

"Mothers are always right my girl, now let's just enjoy the holidays and make good memories to last you these next few months"


	19. Chapter 19

**London 1971**

"So you're telling me..." Cora seriously said to her grandmother as they began to leave their table at the restaurant

"...you were engaged before you met Gramp? I swear your life was like a soap opera..."

Edith tried to contain her laughter at her granddaughter's shocked expression

"Yes, in fact I made it all the way up the aisle, but not quite through the ceremony. I know you know what 'jilted at the altar' means Ducky"

Not knowing where to begin her questions Cora stammered out

"So,...who was this? And why?... Was there a reason? I can't believe someone would do that to you..."

Edith became concerned at Cora's sincere distress over her past, but was proud that Cora shared the caring nature that Michael had and that was also passed on to her youngest daughter Alice. In an effort to comfort her Edith linked her arm with Cora's as they walked down the street past the new modern clothing boutiques and record stores

"It's alright darling it's all in the past, and I've made peace with it a very long time ago. But I won't keep you in suspense any longer, His name was Anthony, Sir Anthony Strallan and he was a tall man with blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. I thought he was quite handsome actually and he was a neighbor of ours...you must realize in those days, in the country especially we only socialized with a handful of people and Sir Anthony lived on an estate nearby"

"So if you would of married him, you would have been a country Lady just like Aunt Mary?"

"Yes I would have I suppose, and I'm sure Mary and I would have a lifelong competition to throw the best dinner party" Edith mused, remembering the competitiveness and pettiness that was a hallmark of the relationship with her sister in their younger days

"Anyway Anthony and I became friends some time before the war, we enjoyed taking drives together, this was when automobiles were still relatively new-"

"Cars, Gran. They're are called cars now" Cora interrupted with a snarky but loving grin towards her grandmother

"Of course, thank heavens I have you and your cheek to keep me modern, so Anthony and I took drives in _cars_ and there was a time when he took me to a lovely classical concert in York"

Edith smiled at the memory, and remembered the day of her picking out a dress and having Anna fuss extra over her hair, her mother seeming so proud of her being taken out by a gentleman, and her motherly advice to be attentive and sweet towards Anthony but still remember that she is a Lady and to behave accordingly.

But her favorite memory might have been spending time with Anthony, having him being overly concerned with her comfort and sensing the slight nervousness he was displaying. She was usually around suitors with Mary or Sybil present and it was hard to garner attention with those two milling about, but that night with Anthony she felt that she mattered, she was worthy and she loved it.

Cora becoming more interested in another part of her Gran's life pressed further

"Concerts and car drives Gran? That's very tawdry, however did Granny Cora survive?"

"You know my dear, I think we have your Great Aunt Mary to thank for your little streak of sarcasm..."

Cora couldn't help but smile at the comparison to her formidable aunt

"...but back then it was a very innocent, spending all that time alone with Anthony, it was obvious that an engagement was on the way,"

Cora prodded further encouraging Edith to go on

"You became engaged before the war then? Oh no, did he meet some French nurse or something in the battlefield and break your heart?"

Edith smiled at the workings of Cora's active imagination and the possibility of shy Anthony acting the Casanova

"You watch too many movies, no, there was a party where I thought he was going to ask me, but Mary convinced him otherwise I think..."

Cora stared wide eyed at her Gran, unbelieving the two sisters who always seemed so in sync would have behaved that way towards one another

"...oh, we were quite horrible to each other back then, and to be honest I deserved it, but that's a very long story for another time. But Anthony went away to war, and I busied myself with the convalescence operation at the house, but he was always in the back of my mind, so I heard that he was back in town and I got back in touch with him, one thing lead to another and you could say I convinced him that we should get married"

Confused at her wording Cora furrowed her brow and asked

"What do you mean you convinced him? Shouldn't people want to get married to each other?

"Yes they should, definitely. But thinking about it now, during that time Sybil had just gotten married and was pregnant with your cousin Sybbie, and we were all on the verge of Mary's grand affair..."

"...with her first husband, lovely Matthew, God rest his soul" Edith added for clarification

"And I felt I needed to get married and I suppose I set my sights on Anthony cause he really was quite lovely and I did enjoy his company, still to this day I know he would have been a wonderful husband and father. And it just seemed the most attainable option for me."

Cora was silent, she heard her Gran and Aunt Mary talk about life growing up when they did and how they did and she contemplating the kind of life where you're only goal was to marry well and God help you if you didn't

"You must realize that when I was your age my only expectation was to get married and to someone with land and a title and money. I remember as a little girl all my Granny drilled into me was the importance of marriage, it's not like today when you, or even your mother and cousin Sybbie have the option of a career. So I pursued Anthony because I thought that was what I was supposed to do"

Cora then tried to imagine what it would be like to not have a choice in your life, currently she was deciding on either pursuing an art degree next fall, or working an internship for Uncle Paul during the summer and possibly continuing part time at the magazine while studying journalism or taking a year off with her friend to travel around Spain and France. She was privileged and she was happy for it but hearing her Gran talk about her life as a young woman she felt sad that she seemed to have so few choices and options

"I'm sorry Gran..." Cora trailed off sadly

"Oh don't be sorry love, a lot of women had it worse off then me. Of course I would have loved to have the opportunities you have now, but... I could of had a good life with Anthony,...maybe not as exciting as I had with your Gramp, but he would have tried his best to make me happy and I think I would have been, living out in Yorkshire going through the same motions I had been going through my whole life, I would have been content"

"So why did he change his mind?"

Edith let out a long sigh, remembering all the time she spent in her room at Downton after the failed wedding going over and over that same question in her own head

"Anthony was a tad older than me and he came back from the war injured, his right arm lost function, so my father and grandmother were opposed to the whole thing, because Anthony was seen as a cripple even though he really only needed help with cutting his food and getting dressed and undressed,...but every man in that position uses a valet so I never saw the big fuss over it to begin with"

Edith absentmindedly commented to herself earning her a smile from Cora, who always enjoyed when her Gran displayed her sass

"Anyway Papa and Granny were convinced that I would end up being a nursemaid, and that simply would not do. I think Anthony picked up on that, he was terribly sensitive and accommodating, and he had a high sense of honor, he practically belonged at the round table with the rest of the knights. And that was our downfall, he couldn't bear to live with himself when he thought he was dooming me to a half life"

"Did he tell you before the wedding or something?" Cora cautiously ventured careful not to upset Edith

"Oh I wish, no he picked a very public forum, right at the altar in front of everyone. It must have hit him all at once right there, so it was a bit embarrassing...but I had a wonderful dress so at least everyone could see that"

"Gran..." Cora groaned at Edith

"What?! It really was beautiful, silk with pearl beading at the hip, still one of my favorite dresses, I even think it's in a trunk somewhere in the attics at Downton, we should fish it out for you one day love"

Cora rolled her eyes and after a moment of silence Cora questioned

"Were you very mad at him Gran?"

Thoughtfully Edith said

"I think I was confused more than anything, but I was very hurt by it as well. Anthony was truly a great friend and I convinced myself that we would only be happy together, but he saw it a different way..."

"So what happened to him Gran" Cora inquired genuinely concerned about the fate of this mysterious man

"I saw him again a few months before your Gramp and I were married, and he was typical Anthony, kind and sweet and asked for my forgiveness...but he married a friend's widowed wife in order to secure her wellbeing, then I didn't hear much about him until around the second war when apparently his wife convinced him to take in children from the blitz at their home..."

Edith then looked to Cora

"I would have paid a lot of money to see Anthony in his library overridden with children from the East End, but of course I'm sure he enjoyed providing a safe place for them, then about a year or two after the war ended he apparently had a stroke in his sleep and passed away..."

Cora nodded sadly and looked to see any emotion on Edith's face

Edith spoke freely

"I was relived he went peacefully in his sleep, God knows if anyone deserved peace it was him...Whenever I was back at Downton I tried to stop by his grave in the churchyard and leave some flowers, and made sure it was well kept, if your Gramp ever knew he didn't say anything, I didn't think he would mind either way, he knew I would always think of Anthony as a friend..."

"...Then his wife sold his estate to some rich American and she took off for the continent, Rome, I think. But your Uncle Tom said the man takes good care of it so I'm happy for that"

Cora tentatively asked

"Gran...do you ever wish it turned out differently?"

Knowingly Edith looked towards her granddaughter

"Like I said before, Anthony was one of the sweetest men to ever walk the earth and I think we would've been happy in our own way, but when I met your Gramp and fell in love with him, he helped me become the woman I never thought I had a chance of becoming, and I'm proud of that, and he helped me find a much wider world than what I was used to, and it's beautiful when you can discover so many new things with someone you're in love with"

Satisfied at the answer and remembering how much love passed between her grandparents a smile came to Cora's face as she leaned affectionately into her grandmother

"And most importantly..." Edith continued

"Your Gramp and I made your mother and your aunt and uncles, and your mother made you, and you my little Ducky are something I will always be grateful for"

Edith placed a kiss on the top of Cora's head as the rounded a corner and a record shop came into view

"How about you let your stuffy old Granny buy you some, what is the word? 'Groovy' new records?"

Cora laughed at her Gran's attempt to be hip and added

"I'll pick out some new ones for you, no one listens to jazz anymore Gran"

* * *

_A/N I just wanted to give some insight into where I'm coming from about  
Edith's relationship with Anthony and her feelings about it, I'm pulling from statements made by Fellowes and Laura Carmichael about how Edith just kind of goes along with what's expected of her for the most part, especially during the earlier seasons. _

_For example during the war when Sybil goes off to nursing school to be useful, I think it's obvious that Edith has a desire to do something similar so she uses her new driving skills on the Drake farm, instead of running off to a new life at nursing school she literally and figuratively stays close to home. I think it shows Edith has a bit of a rebellious streak but she still is not completely comfortable jumping with both feet in so to speak_

_I think it was a promo interview before S3 when Laura said something to the effect of "everyone else is getting married so she (Edith) thinks I better do it too" regarding her pursuit of Anthony, and during the bench scene outside with Grandma Martha when she points out to Robert that there was few young men left to marry in her generation, shows that Anthony is a good option for her, and I do think Anthony Strallan would have made a wonderful husband for Edith. _

_And possibly the fact that Robert and Violet disapproved only served to make him more attractive subconsciously to someone who feels they have been lacking parental attention for the better part of their life?_

_Then I'm imagining her life as it takes place in this story, with all the new and exciting things happening in a big city while you start a new profession just how different that world would be from the one Edith came from, and how your views and desires about life are bound to change _

_Anyway this is just my opinion and now I'm rambling and I need to go to bed_

_Thanks for reading! _


	20. Chapter 20

Michael was at the train station waiting for the London train to come into the station. It was decided that only Michael would meet them at the station since anyone else would have caused an extra car to be brought and Michael was adamant that the Crawleys and their staff have already done enough to host the members of his extended family, Edith went along with the plan because she knew that the fuss everyone was making over Julia and her family did make Michael a bit uncomfortable, and she was looking forward to seeing Louise's expression when she stepped out of the car to see the full compliment of family and staff greet them outside of the doors of the great house.

Louise, Simon, and Will were excited to go visit a large estate and see where Edith grew up, and inundated their parents with questions about what their activities would be and Will was concerned that Mummy wouldn't be able to eat dinner with everyone else because she didn't have a tiara.

Once Julia stepped down from the train and made sure all the children made it safely down she looked around for a familiar face and saw her brother standing by the exit

"Oh do you see Uncle Michael over there by that sign?" Julia spoke to her children

Simon was the first one to break into a run followed by Will trying to keep up, and Louise calmly walking behind, ladies didn't run of course but Julia did notice that she was moving her legs a bit faster than normal

"Uncle!" Simon exclaimed as he jumped into the arms of a crouching Michael and wrapped his arms around his neck

"Hello you little firecrackers, did you behave for your parents?"

Michael asked as he stood and Will wrapped his arms around his legs and looked up to him

"Of course..." Simon confidently answered "...and we got to have chocolate cake on the train, I wanted to bring some for you in my pocket but Papa said that only Gypsies did that"

"Well thank you none the less my boy" Michael said trying to hide his amusement at the image of Simon stuffing sweets into his pockets

Michael put Simon back down and ruffled Will's hair as Louise joined the group

"Good afternoon Uncle Michael, where is Lady Edith?"

Placing a kiss on the top of her head and bringing her into his side for a hug

"I'm not good enough anymore LouLou?"

"I didn't mean that Uncle Michael, I'm very happy to see you, I'm just excited to see Lady Edith too" Louise said as she smiled up at her Uncle and he returned the smile

"Is Edith still gonna let me play on a horse Michael?" Simon interrupted and earned a stern look and a pinch from his sister

"It's _Lady _Edith Simon! We talked about this"

"Now Louise don't go abusing your brother, it's not lady like behavior and I don't think Lady Edith would approve, would she Michael?" Julia asked as she went in for a hug from her brother

"I don't think so Jules, hello Harold" Michael replied as he stuck out his hand as Harold nodded hello

"Michael, our bags will just be-"

"It's taken care of after we get to the house the staff will sort it all out for you, the boys will share a room next to the nursery, Louise will be next to Edith and you two are being placed somewhere called the Devonshire room, it's all very grand"

The efficiency of the operation brought a smile to Harold's face as Michael indicated that the car was waiting and everyone should follow, once the party was on their way Will was looking out the window as he was sitting on Michael's lap, at the rolling countryside so different from the hustle and bustle of London where he was growing up and asked

"Michael? Where is everyone?"

Michael smiled at his innocence and shared an amused glance with his parents and saw Louise roll her eyes

"There is just less people here than London, love. But they are mostly working on farms and such..."

Julia added

"Yes, this is different from home darling, in fact most of England is like this so you should pay attention to what it's like in this part of the country so you call tell all your friends at school"

Julia smiled at her children then continued

"I know we've talked about this before, but I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, for me and your father and for Uncle Michael and Lady Edith, it was very kind of her family to invite us and we wouldn't want to disappoint her and Uncle Michael would we?"

A collective "No" was dutifully answered from the children

"Just so you all know..." Michael somberly whispered trying to get the children's attention

"...if you should misbehave there is someone at the Abbey that specifically deals with meddlesome children..."

The boys became very quiet and looked at their Uncle with wide eyes as Louise tried her best to play aloof

"...his name is Mr. Carson and I should hate it if one of you had to,...have a conference with him" Michael menacingly finished as they boys looked to each other then to Louise, and Julia gave him an admonishing look from across the car.

The Crawley family and their servants was gathered in front of their house awaiting the arrival of their guests, they were all aware it might seem a bit odd to the outside person to have the family of Edith's editor over for the holidays but over the past year so much sorrow had passed through the house and everyone was excited to have some new people around to help take their minds off the losses everyone had suffered.

The car came into view and pulled into the drive, Louise was the first to exit and immediately walked over to where Edith was standing

"Lady Edith, it's lovely to see you. Thank you so much for having us."

Edith smiled and played along with the girl's over formality

"We are so happy to have you Miss Louise" Edith said before she leaned down and gave Louise a kiss on the cheek and hugged her shoulders

"May I introduce my sister, Lady Mary Crawley?" Edith said as Louise stared up at Mary in wonderment

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Madison, my sister had told me so many wonderful things about you, I'm so happy you're able to spend the holiday with us here" Mary intoned in her silky voice

Louise promptly executed a perfect curtsy and with a bright smile responded

"I'd be delighted if you called me 'Miss Louise', Lady Mary"

Louise was rewarded with a winning smile from Mary who was charmed by the young girl and her sense of propriety, she could tell they were both cut from the same cloth and would have no trouble getting along

"I'd be honored Miss Louise"

Julia had never seen anyone faint from joy, but she thought her daughter was a close as possible when the regal Lady Mary spoke to her so warmly

"She's been practicing that curtsy nonstop" Julia whispered into Edith's ear as the greeted each other with a hug

"Thank you for having us Edith, I can't wait to catch up with you" Julia beamed as they broke their embrace

"Me too, I hope you all aren't too tired from the journey we're having luncheon in a bit but I understand if you'd like sometime to rest"

"Organizing the children wasn't too difficult so we'd love a bite to eat," Julia said as she looked over her shoulder to her husband

"Isn't that right Harold?"

"Of course dear. Lady Edith, how are you?" Harold politely asked

"Hello Harold I'm very well, this is my sister Lady Mary" Edith introduced Mary to the couple and Julia went to shake her hand and quietly said

"I have a feeling my daughter is intending to act as your shadow for the next few days, Lady Mary"

"Oh that won't be a problem at all, she seems a charming little thing, as do these ones" Mary warmly replied as she turned her attention to Simon and Will

"I'm so happy to meet you Lady Mary, thank you for having us. My name is Simon and this is my little brother William, but everyone calls him Will." Simon confidently greeted making Edith shoot an impressed glance towards Julia and Michael

"Hello, Simon I do hope you and your brother will enjoy your stay, please let any of us or Mr. Carson over there know if you need anything"

Mary indicated to where Carson was standing and the butler gave a very slow nod to the new guests then returned his gaze to straight forward

Simon's eyes became big as saucers as he quietly nodded towards Mary and disappeared behind his mother's legs

Edith was perplexed by Simon's strange turn in behavior but, Will caught her eye and gave her a little wave and a smile as she returned the gesture then addressed the adults

"This is my father and mother, Lord and Lady Grantham" Edith brightly said as she lead the small party to her parents

"It's a pleasure to meet you, welcome to Downton" Cora greeted with a bright smile as Robert bent at the waist in order to be closer to Simon and Will

"I hope you little chaps will be sure to find lots of places to explore, but be sure to stay out of Mr. Carson's way now, isn't that right Carson?" Robert teased as he looked over to the butler

"I'm sure our guests won't be any trouble at all your Lordship" Carson spoke deeply as he looked down to the two young boys over his hawkish nose and gave a little smile

Robert nodded his approval and everyone followed him as he was saying "Now if you'll all come in out of this cold we have luncheon prepared then you can relax from the trip"

Edith waited for Michael beside the door and slipped her arm through his as they walked into the house

"Is Simon alright? I've never known him to be so shy, and looks positively terrified of Carson" Edith quietly said as Michael was removing his coat and hat and passing it off to the footman

"Well you know children, new environment and all, once he gets comfortable he'll be back to his old self, and to be honest dear..." Michael leaned forward and whispered to Edith

"...Mr. Carson still makes me a bit nervous"

Edith smiled at Michael's confession and grabbed his hand

"Come on then, we can't miss out on Mrs. Patmore's chicken salad, and we'll have to relieve the boy's fear of dear old Mr. Carson"

Nick Jennings was shown into the parlor of a posh London town home where Richard Carlisle was sitting in the corner enjoying a large tumbler of Scotch

"Lovely to see you out in the real world Carlisle, wonderful thing that your bail came through isn't it?"

Carlisle gave him an annoyed look as he pointed toward his bar cart

"Take a drink Jennings, it always makes you less grating"

Jennings took the offer and as he was pouring himself one he said over his shoulder

"Since you don't enjoy my company, let's get down to business so I can be on my way then, we got Gregson sacked, what more do you want? Does he have a dog I could kill or something?"

"Yes, that was enjoyable but he'll have no problem picking up work at some other rag eventually, what we are going to do now, since he's on the outs is push the story about Lady Mary, after the holidays of course but before the season, I'm sure she'll be perusing for a new husband now since Matthew Crawley is cold in the ground, and it will be sure to put a damper on her prospects" Carlisle finished with a look of disdain on his face

Jennings turned to face the former newspaper magnate and current disgraced man now facing charges of money laundering and fraud

"Is it really worth it Carlisle? Don't you have enough problems to deal with? Now you are dragging this woman through the mud over something that happened almost a decade ago, you already evened things out with Gregson, just let it alone for God's sake, it's...desperate"

Carlisle rose from his chair and walked over to Jennings so they were practically nose to nose and angrily said

"I won't be taking lessons on morals from a drunk like you, and as I long as I'm filling your bank account you'll be doing as I say. I didn't get to where I am by forgetting who's done me wrong. Now I've heard Gregson is planning to lay low for a while, so that gives us a window where he won't be able to do much to defend the Crawleys..."

Carlisle turned away from Jennings and retrieved his drink from the side table

"...that Edith is high in demand with that blasted column but she doesn't have it in her to do much of anything, not that she would want to anyway, they don't have a very sisterly relationship"

Jennings was obviously uncomfortable going down this road, but Carlisle did call the shots, he wasn't able to survive on the salary from the paper alone. He should of known he was expected to do something like everyone knew about Carlisle's nasty streak.

"Right well just let me know when and I suppose I'll sort it out" Jennings muttered as he turned to leave

"You damned well sort this out Jennings, remember I never forget people who've wronged me"

Carlisle said as Jennings was headed out the door and was answered with a groan and as Jennings was eager to leave the garish and oppressive house.


	21. Chapter 21

After everyone was finished eating Julia and Harold were eager to take a rest after their journey but their children still had the energy and excitement from being somewhere new and Mary agreed to let Louise help pick out a dress for dinner and Michael and Edith suggested they take the boys on a small tour of the house and were ending it in the library

"And this is the library, I used to spend much of my time here as a girl reading and my Papa uses it for his business meetings occasionally" Edith said as she walked into the grand room holding Will's hand as Michael followed with Simon on his shoulders

"Did you read _all_ these books Edith?!" Simon asked as his eyes looked over the tall bookcases

"No Simon, I didn't. That would take a very long time" Edith laughed as she sat down on the plush couch and lifted Will to sit next to her

"Are there any books about animals here Edith?" Will quietly and sincerely asked

"I'm sure there are, but you might have better luck checking in the nursery dear, my Papa isn't one for picture books"

"Don't worry Will, I'm almost certain Father Christmas brought you plenty of wonderful books all about the animals in Africa and India and all over"

Michael said as he set Simon on the ground and earned a chiding look from Edith urging him not to ruin the surprise of the gifts they selected for the children

"Did you hear that Edith?!" Will excitedly asked as he squeezed her forearm

"I did, but don't be so sure of what your Uncle says, he can be a terrible tease sometimes" Edith said with a flirty smirk towards Michael and he responded wordlessly with raised eyebrows and a nod

Simon picking up on the exchange between the two adults suddenly asked

"Michael, are you and Edith going to get married?"

Edith blushed at the question, it becoming apparent that her flirting with Michael couldn't even escape the grasp of a child and Michael looked down at the boy shocked

"Simon! You can't ask people things like that it's terribly rude."

"Well you are always together, and you hold hands and stuff, and you are always smiling at each other and Mummy says you are 'dopey in love' don't people get married when they are in love?" Simon eagerly explained

Michael exhaled through his nose and looked to Edith for help

"And Edith is very nice and pretty, if I were you I would marry her" Simon logically concluded and received a wide smile from Edith

"Thank you Simon, you are so very sweet" Edith said as she looked over to Michael and saw him chuckling to himself, when he composed himself and knelt down to Simon's level

"You're right Edith is very nice and very pretty, and I'd like to marry her very much, but it will be sometime before we can" Michael tried to explain not sure if he should share the details of the whole situation with a child

Simon nodded thoughtfully and looked to Edith who was smiling at the two of them and then said to his uncle

"You better make it quick before she decides to get married to someone else, Uncle Michael"

Edith couldn't help the loud guffaw that escaped from her mouth and brought her hand up to cover her mouth as Will giggled beside her at the loud laugh that just came out of the usually refined lady, Michael couldn't help but smile then seized Simon by his waist

"Why the cheek on you, you little scamp! I'll show you!" Michael exclaimed as he began to tickle Simon as the boy collapsed on the rug and tried to fight off his uncle

"Uncle!...Stop! Will, help!" Simon protested between giggles, and Will excitedly jumped off the couch and onto Michael's shoulders playfully trying to pull him off his big brother

Edith watched happily as Michael tried to use one arm to reach Will on his back and still keep Simon pinned on the ground his the other and all three laughed and smiled at each other. Michael then relented to the two boys and allowed them to push him onto his back and use him as a improvised trampoline as Edith encouraged

"Simon, get him underneath his arms, he's very ticklish!"

"Edith, I hope you are not influencing the boys to abuse their uncle now" A deep voice spoke from behind her and Edith turned to see her father smiling at the sight before him

"Oh Papa, I'm sorry we were just looking at the books, and the boys are a bit playful"

The boys attention was focused on Robert speaking and Michael ushered them off of him and was now standing and straightening out his jacket

"Yes I'm sorry to disturb your library Lord Grantham, we'll get out of your way"

"It's no worry, boys will be boys after all. When I was young I used to jump from one chair to another until I broke a lamp and Mama put a stop to that" Robert conspiratorially said to Edith and Michael

"Now..." Robert said walking over and bending down to look Will and Simon in the face "...have you little chaps been shown the suit of armor we have here? Lady Edith certainly knows where it is"

Will and Simon both looked to each other then to Edith and Simon begged to go see it

"Of course Simon" Edith agreed and stood as the boys took each of her hands and began to drag her out of the room

"Thank you Mr. Grantham!" Simon said over his shoulder as Michael thought he heard Will ask Edith "Mr. Carson won't be there will he?" as he stayed to further apologize to Robert

"I am sorry for roughhousing in here Lord Grantham, it's just I haven't seen them in while and well..."

A warm smile came to Robert's face as he patted Michael on the shoulder

"It's quite alright Gregson, it's good to have laughter in the house again..." Robert then trailed off a thoughtful expression on his face and Michael paused not sure if it was his place to ask further questions

"...you know, I love my daughters more than anything and I feel I'm truly blessed but I always wondered what it would be like to bring up a little boy..."

"You'd have to ask my brother in law that question, Sir. I'm afraid I'm just around for Will and Simon to climb on and get presents from" Michael replied with a proud smile

"Yes I suppose the same was true with my uncles, but we do have little George to watch grow up" Robert said with a sad expression on his face, and it was obvious that Robert was thinking of Matthew and how much love he would have given his son. Edith had told Michael that her father and Matthew were particularly close for a son and father in law relationship and that he probably felt the loss more than he was showing.

"George is a wonderful baby, and I'm sure he'll grow into a fine man. He's very lucky to be so loved by everyone" Michael said with his best compassionate tone

"I don't know if I would call my grandson 'lucky' Gregson" Robert said with the same sad smile that Michael had occasionally seen on Edith

"Right sorry, poor choice of words, what I meant is that it's obvious that everyone in your family has his well being as their first priority, and Mary seems like a wonderful mother" Michael replied trying to make Robert see the bright side of things

"Absolutely, she is,...I'm just being melancholy that's all, a lot of children have it much worse I realize. But you want your children and their children to have everything you see." Clearing his throat and realizing he spoke candidly to Michael much more than he ever had Robert became embarrassed and searched for a way to end the conversation

"Well I shouldn't keep you and I have business to attend to..."

"Yes I shouldn't let the boys alone with Edith for too long, God knows what they will get into" Michael said as he was walking toward the door

Robert laughed to himself at the idea of two mischievous boys running around his house and turned to his desk to begin his business

Michael exited the library and ran into Edith in the great hall

"Oh God, did they run off or something?" Michael said with a worried look on his face

"No, Tom took them to the stables to look at the horses with Lynch, I think Tom has three or four younger siblings so I'm sure he can manage. What kept you so long?"

Michael slipped his arm around Edith's waist as they both walked toward the grand staircase

"Nothing,...I just think your father wants someone to talk to, it must be terribly lonely trying to have a stiff upper lip for the whole family all the time" Michael commented as he leaned his head against Edith's

Edith stopped and turned her body to face him and placed her hand on his chest

"My God, are you telling me that you and my father are actually becoming...friends?!" Edith asked with imitation shock

"Stranger things have happened, love..." Michael replied as he brought his other arm around to encircle Edith in an embrace

"...however you still are my favorite Crawley, by a long shot..."

"Well that's lovely to hear" Edith softly murmured as she began to lean in for a kiss

"...Besides Sybbie, of course" Michael said before Edith could make contact

"Miss Sybbie is a Branson if you haven't forgotten" Edith replied as she leaned back and gave Michael a playful slap on the shoulder

"Yes that's right, well that makes you my favorite Crawley by default" Michael confidently said as she he squeezed Edith tighter

"Wonderful, what's my prize then?" Edith said as she brought her other hand to run along the side of Michael's face

"I can think of lots of things darling" Michael said before he thoroughly and sweetly kissed Edith at the bottom of Downton Abbey's staircase, but was interrupted much too soon by Mary standing on the nearest landing, clearing her throat and saying

"I hope you both know there are children running around the place now"

A blush crept up to Michael's face as Edith momentarily hid her face in his shoulder then responded to her sister

"I think we know where they are all located so you'll have to forgive us, Mary"

Mary gave her sister a knowing look then lightly scolded her

"Just don't let Mama catch you, or God forbid Carson"

Edith and Michael then shared a laugh between them and reluctantly moved apart from each other

"Anyway I'm glad I found you, Louise is interested in your opinion on what she should wear to dinner tonight, apparently mine and Anna's thoughts weren't enough to convince her"

"I'm sorry Mary, please let me know if she is being a bother" Michael earnestly said

Taken a back at the idea that her little new best friend could be a nuisance Mary replied

"Not in the least Michael, she's a darling and I appreciate a woman who cares about her appearance, now Edith our guest is waiting on you"

Edith eyed Mary warily, suspecting that she was trying to get Michael alone for some reason, but she dutifully replied and gave Michael a kiss on the cheek before making her way up the stairs

"I hope you're enjoying the Christmas holidays Mary" Michael tried to make conversation as Mary stepped past him to see if anyone else was around

"I'm trying my best, but I am glad to have a private word with you"

"Oh?" Michael questioned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Yes..." Mary said as she unconsciously rubbed her hands together

"...I was saddened to hear about your job loss, Edith told me you enjoyed it. Well I hope you don't think of me as insensitive but the change in your circumstances does have a potential effect on me and..."

Michael slowly nodded and stepped closer to Mary

"I understand Mary, and it's fine. I certainly don't think any less of you for bringing it up, but yes unfortunately I'm not in a position to help you directly if Carlisle runs the story on you anymore. However desperately he might try to get it out..."

Mary's eyes glanced at the floor before returning to Michael, accepting the fact she had suspected since hearing about Michael's firing

"...but alls not lost. I still have friends at certain publications, and never underestimate how many enemies Carlisle has and you do have someone in your corner that is quite formidable."

Mary had a searching expression on her face as Michael dramatically paused with a playful smirk taking place

"Edith for God's sake! She's practically the premier columnist in the country, and she'd take up your defense."

With a haughty eye roll Mary skeptically choked out

"Would she?"

Becoming serious Michael looked Mary in the eye and spoke

"She's told me her...role in this whole situation, and if you two are unable to talk about it directly please take it from me that she regrets it bitterly, and she wants to, atone for it. To make it right."

"That may be so, but would she be able to effectively challenge whoever Carlisle has working for him?"

Michael impatiently looked at Mary and gave her his own dramatic eye roll

"Mary I'd like to know why I'm tasked with constantly convincing every member of this family of Edith's talent?"

"Because you're in love with her you fool, and if you feel that strongly about then I believe you, no need to have a fit" Mary replied sounding like a mother trying to calm down a child on the verge of a tantrum

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to organize some last minute presents for George and Sybbie, and, thank you again Michael, for everything"

Michael smiled softly and nodded then watched Mary quickly make her exit.


	22. Chapter 22

The annual servants ball at Downton was one of the highlights of the year for almost everyone at the house. It gave the servants a chance to have fun a pretend like they were members of the class the served and it gave the family an opportunity to enjoy themselves without any chance of scrutiny or judgment from their peers in society.

This year Cora was determined to make the affair a success, she made sure to order extra refreshments and made abundantly clear to the men in the family including Michael and Harold that they were to ensure that every maid at the house had at least one turn around the dance floor.

Tom and Robert were readying themselves for the evening in the library with a drink when Harold and Michael stepped in

"Mind if we have one?" Michael asked as Robert and Tom turned from their conversation and toward the door

"Of course, you'll need it, my wife tends to rule this event with an iron fist and I'm afraid we are all expected to adhere to every request"

The men all laughed knowingly, all aware from personal experience that Cora was determined to make the night a success

They were all finishing their drinks as Mary appeared in the doorway

"The General has dispatched me to round up the troops, you are all requested in the hall" Mary joked with the gathered party and waited near the door as they all filed past to have a word with Harold

"Mr. Madison, I hope my mother hasn't pressured you too much into feeling like you have to entertain our staff, you are a guest here and I do hope you will enjoy yourself"

Mary had noticed that Harold had preferred to usually stay off to the side in a room and just observe, and was worried that such a social event as a ball would make him uncomfortable

"Oh absolutely not Lady Mary, it's just a ball and I've been to many so I'll be fine, in fact I hope you will allow me the chance to take you around the dance floor?"

Harold lively replied with a glint in his eye that Mary hadn't seen him display in the time he was at Downton

"Of course, Mr. Madison. I'd be delighted" Mary replied with an air of confusion.

* * *

Michael entered the great hall and took in the sight of all the servants in their best clothes milling about and smiling, it was quite a change from how he saw them before, clad in service uniforms stone faced and focused on their tasks trying to be as invisible as possible.

It took a moment to locate Edith standing by a table conversing with Mrs. Hughes, he began to walk over and didn't take his eyes off Edith, who was wearing a deep gold Chantilly lace dress paired with the gold and ruby necklace he gifted her earlier in the week

"Good evening ladies, Mrs. Hughes you look lovely and I hope you can grant me with a dance later in the evening?" Michael said in his smoothest tone

Edith silently slipped her hand into the crook of his arm as Mrs. Hughes replied

"Well thank you Mr. Gregson, you're very kind to an old woman. I hope you've enjoyed your stay here so far"

"I have, immensely..." Michael said as he looked down to Edith and gave her a soft smile

"...you and your staff have been far more than kind, and I'm serious about that dance later, we can't let Mr. Carson keep you all to himself" Michael finished with slightly upturned mouth

"Lady Edith I'm afraid, you'll have your hands full with this one" Mrs. Hughes countered with a slight blush creeping to her cheeks despite the grin she couldn't help from appearing on her face "If you'll excuse me I have to have a word with Anna about keeping the young girls away from too much punch"

"Don't tease her Michael, she's a saint and very professional" Edith lightly chided as she tapped her elbow into his ribs when Mrs. Hughes was out of earshot

"I think it will take much more than me to rattle Mrs. Hughes, but there is something going on between those two, maybe you can't see it because you've been around them your whole life but I think they fancy each other, and I unapologetically think it's lovely, for people to find each other like that. So feel free to tease me..."

"I always knew you were a romantic..." Edith said with a knowing and amused glance

"...and you look simply dashing in your tails. You should wear them more often"

"I'm glad you think so, I feel like I'm wearing a piece of wood secured by metal pins but if you think I look handsome then I guess I will have to suffer" Michael said beaming down at Edith and becoming more oblivious to the crowd around them

"Yes, well I appreciate it and so does Mama, I just hope one of the maids doesn't take a shine to you and monopolize your attention tonight" Edith flirtatiously teased fingering the lapel of his jacket

"You think anyone could possible draw my attention away from you, especially when you look like that?" Michael replied in a low whisper with Edith only smiling in return

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight? I'm sorry, that should of been the first thing off of my lips, I hope you can forgive me" Michael pleaded with mock desperation

"With this being your gift to me I think you can get away with it for the moment" Edith calmly said running her fingers across the ruby pendant that made her mother and Mary gasp with admiration when she took it out of the velvet box Michael handed to her earlier in the week

"You like it then? Really like it? I can get you something else if you'd like"

"Michael I love it, it's perfect. Speaking of gifts I want you to meet me in the library after the music's intermission I have something I didn't want to give you in front of everyone"

Michael raised his eyebrow and leaned forward

"Are you trying to get me to blush Miss Crawley?"

"Oh, get you mind out of the gutter, you cad..." Edith lightly said and looking over his shoulder and continued

"...I think Mama just spotted us, get ready for your assignment"

Cora approached the couple and excitedly said

"You both look marvelous, now Mr. Gregson I'd like you to start with some of the house maids while Tom and Robert see to the kitchen staff and Edith, Alfred will be looking for you soon so don't wander off and do your best with him I don't know if he is so light on his feet as James is"

Michael and Edith both patiently listened to Cora's enthusiastic instructions and after it seemed everyone was gathered Cora gave a subtle nod to the band leader to begin the music and Carson dutifully strode across the room and with a great bow invited Cora to begin the ball and was followed by Robert gallantly requesting Mrs. Hughes to join him in a dance.

The ball was going well and was living up to Cora's standards, the men were doing their duty and scrambling to keep the female staff entertained, Mary, Edith, and Cora did their best to reassure their nervous dance partners, and Carson and Mrs, Hughes were pleased that the staff heeded their warning and seemed to not indulge themselves too much. But the biggest surprise being Harold's penchant and talent for dancing, he enthusiastically and expertly performed waltzes, foxtrots and a few modern steps with anyone who was willing and just finishing twirling Mary around the floor when she approached Julia and Edith chatting and having punch

"Mrs. Madison, your husband is quite the dancer" Mary said breathlessly while a smile

With a proud grin Julia responded

"Why thank you Lady Mary, Harold does love to step out, he was quite excited when he learned you would be throwing a ball"

"Did you even know he could to dance like this?" Edith chimed in charmed by the evening and the amount of refreshments she had

Julia gave a quick amused glance to Mary then turned to Edith and calmly said

"Why do you think I married him, dear? I'm sure you're aware how dancing ability relates to more... private matters"

The Crawley sisters shared an amused and shocked glance before they reacted to Julia's scandalous comment with a giggle, and their attention was turned to the musicians announcing their intermission and dispersing for refreshments.

"I don't think I can stand to be around with that kind of scandalous talk coming about" Edith sardonically said as she moved past Julia with a wink toward the library.

Edith quietly eased the large library door open and saw a figure standing near the fire with his back turned away from her

"I should've guessed you'd be early"

Turning toward the sound of her voice Michael smiled as he saw Edith step swiftly into the library

"With that bit of intrigue you dropped on me earlier dear how could I stay away?"

Edith smiled as she wrapped her arms around Michael's waist and leaned into his body

"I do hope you're enjoying your night dear, I know Harold is"

Michael snorted "Yes, well it's always the quiet ones isn't it? I am having fun, although I do have to say Mrs. Patmore is a much better cook than a dancer, bless her soul. How are you faring darling? I think I remember seeing that Alfred character step on your toes a few times"

"Well, yes... but he was terribly sweet, and I don't really mind throwing a party and suffering a few sore toes, its the least we can do considering they wait on us hand and foot through out the year" Edith said in a conciliatory tone before continuing

"Now I have something to give you, wait there, in fact close your eyes" Edith said over her shoulder as she walked toward a bookcase and moved a book out of the way to retrieve the navy silk box she had hidden earlier

Michael followed instructions and was saying "Now Edith, you are being quite coquettish right now and I don't appreciate your teasing" as he felt Edith grab his hand and place the box in the center of his palm

Michael looked at the box then Edith "Really, Edie you didn't have to get me anymore than you already did, I'm starting to feel like my gifts were a bit inadequate"

"Nonsense, this one is special, we've been through so much the past few months, so I wanted it to symbolize a fresh start, go on, open it"

Michael once again followed his orders and opened the box revealing a elegant, simple, gold rectangle wrist watch with a soft brown leather band

"Oh thank you love, it's wonderful. Really thank you, you shouldn't have"

"There's an inscription on the back" Edith offered as she observed Michael examine the watch in his hands

Michael flipped it over and read out loud what was inscribed on the back

"I am yours, you are mine...That's lovely Edith, it's perfect actually" Michael said as he brought Edith into his side and placed a kiss onto her forehead

"You like it? I thought it was appropriate, simple and to the point, but I think it shows our devotion" Edith tried to explain

"It's just like me, simple minded and devoted to you."

Edith laughed at Michael's joke and felt him rest his head on top of hers and they both silently stared at the fire trying to savor each others company.

A thought occurred to Michael and he couldn't help but let out a small huff

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing darling, I was just thinking" Michael absently murmured

"Michael don't make me use your middle name, just tell me"

Michael tentatively started

"Well, it's just the last time we were at a ball like this was in Scotland, and Matthew convinced me to say good bye to you that night, I didn't want to, but it seemed like the only option and I really thought that was going to be the last time we would be...together like that. But I foolishly didn't take your opinion into consideration, and then you certainly set the record straight" Michael finished laughing at the memory

"Seems like so long ago..." Edith trailed off remembering all the changes that affected her family and her directly in the past few months

"It does, and now it's just funny because I have to leave, I still don't want to, but it's for the best in the long run after all"

Edith looked up into Michael's eyes with a serious yet longing expression in her eyes

"Michael I don't want us to dwell on that until we have to, let's just enjoy each other. Then days will turn into weeks and weeks into months then you'll be back"

"As always you're right darling" Michael whispered before he leaned down to meet Edith's lips

A content smile came to Edith's face as they parted and she leaned her head against his chest and said

"Now you must explain why you never told me Harold could dance circles around the Royal Ballet"

* * *

A/N The end is in sight I promise, mostly because in a few weeks I'll start walking around New Zealand for a few months with out my computer and I'd hate to leave you all in a lurch


	23. Chapter 23

Edith sat in the library of Downton Abbey trying her best to keep her mind focused on a new novel she picked up in Ripon a few days ago. It had been about 5 weeks since Michael left for France, and while Edith intended to stay in London to keep herself busy with social engagements and distracted by her circle of friends she found returning to the home she shared with Michael with out him there and knowing he was at least a very long swim away was too uncomfortable, too lonely for her to bear.

She always half expected him to be casually sitting with papers spread about him when she walked in a room, or to wake up to the noise of him getting dressed or humming to himself while shaving in the morning so when she finally had enough of her hopes being dashed she packed most of her things, arranged for the staff to receive their full salary for the next six months, instructed them to shut the house up and headed back to Downton.

They wrote each other almost everyday, the letters were mostly filled with anticipation and hopes for the future, occasionally remembering a special night out they had together or another memory, and questions about how each other was coping with the separation. Edith particularly enjoyed hearing about Michael's adventures on the small hobby farm just outside of Rennes that he was able to stay at. Michael was raised as a city mouse and it amused Edith to hear him talk about the chores he volunteered to do around the place. Edith filled her letters with anecdotes about George and Sybbie, the latest quip her Granny served up at dinner, possible ideas for her column and recently details on the various suitors that have been showing an interest in Mary.

Edith's mind was wandering and she was just about to give up on the book and take a walk around the grounds when Carson silently stepped into the room and announced

"Telephone for you Lady Edith, it's Mr. Gregson."

Edith tried her best to remain calm and cool but couldn't help the smile from breaking across her face as she swiftly walked around Carson

"Oh thank you Carson, I'm all done in here if you would like the maids to have their chance before dinner"

Edith picked up the receiver and excitedly spoke into it

"Michael? How are you?"

The connection wasn't the best but they could still make each other out through the crackle

"Edith! It's lovely to hear your voice, I'm sorry I haven't called in the past few days but the lines needed repairs but it was delayed because the repairman couldn't get through the road because a farmer's cow wouldn't move and he was so upset he refused to come back for a bit"

Michael tried to explain sitting in the only cafe in the small village closest to his temporary home. The area was still a bit rustic so the only public phone in the area was located next to the kitchen door in the "La Grange Rouge" cafe, the owners got used to Michael coming in about three to four days a week and asking to in broken French to use the phone then ordering whatever the special was that day. The food was simple and good and Michael had no idea that he was being charged double the normal price.

"You're having quite the experience over there aren't you?" Edith laughed into the phone

"Yes, it's an adventure everyday, I just learned how to milk a cow today, Marcel thought I did very well for the first time"

"I would have loved to see that" Edith smiled to herself picturing Michael trading in his business suit and large oaken desk for farm wear and a milking stool

"I wish you could be here to see it, and the sunsets here are wonderful. Maybe we can visit together one day..." Michael hopefully trailed off

"That would be lovely Michael, but just so you know once you're back I'm won't be letting you leave the house for a few weeks" Edith coyly said lowering her voice and checking around for anyone walking through

"That's a plan darling, I'm sorry I haven't asked you, how are you? What have you been up to?" Michael asked as he tried to avoid eye contact with the older couple sitting at a nearby table and obviously trying to pick words out of his conversation

"Oh nothing much, just the same. Mama and Granny have roped me into helping with a charity concert at the hospital, I'm taking walks, rereading the same books, waiting for you to arrive on your white steed and rescue me from the doldrums..." Edith dramatically said then smiled at the sound of Michael's deep chuckle on the other end

"Alright now, almost six weeks have gone by. We're moving right along, only just over four months left, now we're just on one hand" Michael optimistically said

"I suppose, but tell me more about the farm, I love to picture you walking about in boots with a pitchfork slung over your shoulder"

"Oh we've got big developments around here love, Marcel decided last night that he's going to buy a tractor, it was after a few glasses of wine but he was very adamant"

"Did I ever tell you I drove a tractor on one of the farms on the estate during the war? It's loads of fun, I hope Marcel will let you try it"

Leaning back in the wooden chair Michael kicked out his legs and skeptically said

"Lord Grantham let you engage in farm work? Please tell me you were able to change out of evening dress" Michael emphasized the last words with silly posh accent as he could almost hear Edith's smile through the phone

"Let me? I hope you aren't forgetting my stubborn streak dear and yes I was able to wear work clothes, although they were very smart I think"

"You never cease to amaze me Edie, you liked it very much then?"

"I did, yes..." Edith excitedly said remembering the feeling of being useful during such a crisis "... I wish I could of stuck with it more but the Drakes hired a man and didn't need me anymore"

"Why would they do that?" Michael asked, his experience with his friend using him for anything and everything left him confused why a farmer would dispense with free labor

"Well Michael, to be honest, and I hope you won't be too disappointed in me..." Edith paused waiting for Michael's reaction

"Oh please, now you have to tell me, I can't stand the suspense"

"Alright,..." Edith started with a sense of amusement about her indiscretion so many years ago

"... one day after work Mr. Drake kissed me in the barn and I think his wife saw us"

"My God Edith! How scandalous!" Michael said through a laugh and with a teasing tone"I simply can't believe you seduced a poor farmer"

"Oh I did nothing of the sort, he wouldn't stop raining compliments on me, if anything he seduced me, that was a very long time ago and I feel very embarrassed about the whole thing now. I do hope Mrs. Drake gave him a thorough dressing down."

"The next time I'm in the village point him out to me and I'll give him piece of my mind, although I can't blame the poor fellow..."

Edith smiled at Michael's casual protectiveness then took a seat and set the telephone on the table

"I don't think that will be necessary, it was all a very very long time ago. But thank you, and keep it to yourself I would hate to see Mama's reaction if she ever found out"

"Your secret is safe with me dear, I got your letter this morning, I think it's lovely that Nigel and Maggie are coming up to visit you it should be a fun weekend" Michael wistfully said wishing he would be able to join his friends and Edith

"Yes it will, but I sure we'll spend some time lamenting your absence" Edith said trying to make light of the situation

"I miss you too, Edith. But I'll be back soon, I should get going though, my food is getting cold and the madame is starting to give me the look"

"Fair enough" Edith said after a sigh "Say hello to Marcel for me, and be sure to be careful, farming is dangerous"

"Thank you Edith, you've told me before, I know. Alright, say hello to everyone for me. I love you" Michael said trying to absorb their final moments of connection

"I love you too Michael, I'll be thinking of you"

"Me too, I'll call again the day after tomorrow around the normal time, take care darling bye bye." Michael forced himself to hang up the phone knowing from experience that he and Edith could spend up to twenty minutes just saying 'goodbye' to one another.

* * *

The following day Edith woke up normally dressed in a simple day dress and walked down to the dinning room to take breakfast with her father and Tom.

Tom and Robert had already begun eating when Robert began to read the morning papers as Edith sat down.

"Dear God..." Robert muttered as he threw the paper down abruptly rose to leave the room and said to no one in particular as he was leaving

"I must go speak with Mama"

Tom looked to Robert leaving then gave a confused look to Edith as she reached to take the paper Robert had left and began to skim the articles then her eyes focused on a rather large headline

_SCANDAL COMES TO THE SURFACE AFTER YEARS OF SECRECY _

Edith's stomach dropped and her eyes widened as she read on

"_A report from 'The Daily Journal" describes an incident taking place before the war that implies that Lady Mary Crawley daughter of the Earl of Grantham was engaged in a lascivious situation which resulted in the death of a Turkish diplomat in her very own bed... "_

Tom was staring at Edith and gauging her shocked reaction as she was reading

"Edith, can you tell me what the big issue is please?"

Edith looked up from the paper and with a tinge of sadness in her voice

"He's published it, Tom." 


	24. Chapter 24

Edith was in her bedroom trying to think of how she could help Mary through this controversy, there was no way Michael's replacement, Douglas would allow The Sketch to print a large defense piece for Mary like they had initially planned. The new editor was much more concerned about running pieces on the newest jazz clubs opening and what was the most popular cocktail that month.

The only thing Edith had at her disposal was her column, Douglas was wise enough to realize he needed to keep the star columnist happy, and considering the circumstances he didn't try to influence Edith, the publishers respected Edith's popularity and the fact that her column was beginning to be the only thing still bringing credibility to their paper, so she was given a fairly long leash to write on whatever topic she wanted with minimal interference.

She tried to think about what Michael would say if he was there, they both worked so well as a team so Edith wanted to get his input and guidance. Where Edith was cautious by nature and coupled her position in a male dominated field, sometimes she held herself back. Michael would encourage her to take chances and be confident in herself, and when Michael had an idea in his head he tended to have a bit of tunnel vision but Edith helped him see the bigger picture.

She decided they would have to address the controversy head on, Carlisle didn't exactly keep his hands clean so she could use that to their advantage, plus who would really care about something that happened nearly ten years ago?

Knowing Michael would be calling the next day Edith wanted to get some ideas worked out so she could speak with him about it so she felt the need to get some fresh air to clear her head and start her process, she put on a warm coat and slipped a small notebook and pencil into the pocket and ran into Mary in the hallway.

"Mary, have you...did you see..?"

Edith trailed off hoping that she wouldn't have to break the news to her sister

"Yes, I saw that I'm sure to be the talk of the town for the next few days, or months"

"Mary, I'm so sorry this happened, all of it, really. I'm going to write something in response to Carlisle, I'm going to start right now and speak with Michael tomorrow about it and it will run in a few-"

Edith was cut off by Mary rolling her eyes and heaving

"Edith, really what is the point? I'm practically ruined in the eyes of society now, there's no use making a circus out of it"

It pained Edith to see Mary seeming so defeated, she could understand Mary's willingness to try and ignore the situation she certainly had her ups and downs the past few years and wanting to wave the white flag and just try to put back the pieces of her life seemed like a reasonable idea. But Edith knew her sister, and knew that Mary was a fighter and all she needed was some support.

"Let me just write up a rough draft for you to read and take some time to think about it, I won't run anything you don't approve but we can't possibly let Carlisle have the final word in this. He's a scoundrel Mary, people won't forget that"

Not wanting Mary to argue any further Edith moved past her and said over her shoulder

"I have to get started, I'll see you at luncheon"

"You don't have to do this, you know. You might be putting your career on the line, I'm afraid I'm a lost cause Edith."

Edith turning around and stepping closer gently put her hand on Mary's wrist

"We both know I have to do this, besides I want to, truly. And you're not a lost cause, you're my sister, Lady Mary Crawley, and I know you can weather any storm, please remember that."

Edith thought she saw a flash of remembrance appear on Mary's face then a subdued look of gratitude, not wanting to push the issue any further and knowing her sister's hesitancy to emotional conversations Edith simply gave her a soft smile and continued down the stairs.

* * *

Edith had been raking her brain and making notes to herself as she wandered around the grounds then finally decided she had enough to make a good start on her newest article. She had taken tea in the library and had just finished when Carson informed her there was someone waiting on the phone for her.

"Michael I'm so glad you called, it's happened..." Edith anxiously said

"Wait- what's happened? Are you alright?" Michael said concerned at Edith's almost panicked tone

"Carlisle, he published about Mary, I don't know how but the story got out,...but it's out."

Michael let out an accepting sigh on the other end of the phone and Edith waited for him to speak

"Well I think we all knew it was coming, I'm sure Carlisle managed to blackmail someone. How is Mary doing? You'll be writing a scathing piece on Carlisle I assume?"

"She...I don't know I think she's holding up, I'm trying to convince her to let me run what I'm working on but it seems she'd rather not bring attention to it. And scathing? I don't know about that I'm just trying to make it passable..."

Michael sensed that Edith was nervous about the challenge before her, and it was a challenge, instead of just articulating her opinion on a subject she was tasked with defending her sister in the court of public opinion, if her article was well received it could finally give Mary and her family some piece of mind, if it was poorly written or didn't give the right tone, it could make the situation worse and even damage her own credibility.

"Come on Edith, you'll do wonderful. Your writing has a strong voice, just trust in yourself, now tell me about what you have so far"

Edith went on to tell him about the direction she was thinking of taking, explaining that Mary was a young woman who made a foolish mistake that was still haunting her nearly ten years after the fact, and because of the judgments of society she was being forced into a half life hidden away. Edith was set to argue if everyone's mistakes where known how many people would feel the wrath of society's judgement?

"Good...that's good darling, but remember to highlight that Carlisle was behind all this and his history with Mary, we need to make Mary as sympathetic as possible, in fact try and put something in from your childhood, so people can see her as their sister or daughter"

"That's brilliant Michael, I don't know how easy it will be to find a sweet memory of Mary from when we were girls, but I'll try. God I wish you were here to help with this, I mean I wish you were here period but,...maybe Mary is right and we should just not address it..."

Michael correctly guessed that Edith was rubbing her temple with her free hand, as she was apt to do when she was stressed or second guessing her self, and softly said into the phone

"Now Edie, you know the best way to deal with a scandal is head on, have your say before anyone else has a chance to have it for you, and I have all the confidence in the world that you will do an excellent job. Now, please stop rubbing your forehead, I wish you were able to call me whenever you wanted but how about I call again tomorrow around the same time to check in?"

Edith let out a relieved sigh

"Yes that would be lovely, now enough about all that tell me what you did today"

"I'm glad you asked, you'll be amused to know that while gathering eggs this morning I apparently didn't close the coop properly and a rogue chicken wandered into our breakfast and decided to explore the kitchen..."

"Michael are you telling me you had a chicken flapping around during breakfast?" Edith said trying to stifle a laugh

"Well my darling, that's not entirely accurate. You see the initial chicken was followed by it's friends so while Marcel and I were focused on the first one a few others snuck in and began pecking at the food Colette had worked so hard to prepare..."

Michael told Edith of the hard time he and his hosts had of removing a flock of chickens from their kitchen and tried not to take offense to how much Edith was laughing

"Oh Michael I'm sorry your morning had such a rough start, it really could have happened to anyone, don't feel too bad about it"

"Yes, it's safe to say the only way I want to see a chicken is roasted and on my plate from now on. Did I write to you that the lawyer Watson set me up with her has introduced the petition to the court over here?"

"No you didn't" Edith anxiously said and waited for Michael to give more details

"Apparently by the time it makes it through the system I'll be at the six month mark, so everything is moving along" Michael said with a hopeful smile

With a relieved tone Edith responded

"Oh good, good. I can't wait until this whole situation is over, it's so bizarre, besides I don't think Papa and Tom are happy with the telephone bill that they've been getting"

"Feel free to tell them to send me a portion of it, I've been feeling a bit guilty about what we've been racking up so I've been ordering double the food I normally would have"

The two chatted with each other for close to an hour, filling each other in on the mundane activities of their day to day lives, repeating how much they missed each other and looking forward to the future.

"Michael, I should be going, we're going to eat soon and I have work to do" Edith sadly said into the telephone as she prepared to hang up

On the other end Michael gave an accepting nod and jokingly tried to sound stern as he said

"Right, I want that piece finished tomorrow Crawley, so get to it."

Edith simply answered with a laugh and Michael eased back into his warm tone

"But really take your time with it, the words always come when they are ready. I know you'll do a fine job, I'm already so proud of you, Edie."

Edith took a moment before speaking, not wanting her voice to betray the strong front she was trying to maintain to keep Michael from worrying the responded

"Thank you, I'll talk to you tomorrow, be well darling."

"You too, I love you. Take care"

With a final goodbye Edith hung up the telephone and with a renewed confidence set about putting her pen to paper.


	25. Chapter 25

"I like it Edith, I really do" Nigel commented as he set down the pages on the side table in Downton Abbey's sitting room

"You don't think it's too preachy, do you?" Edith asked, her questioning gaze shifting from Maggie over to Nigel

"In these circumstances, no. You had to go hard on Carlisle and question the rules of society and I think you did that"

Edith went to gather the pages from the table and straightened them in her hands as she let out a sigh

"I am glad you like it, I just hope my sister feels somewhat similar"

"Where is Lady Mary?" Maggie asked "She seemed in high spirits at dinner last night, from what I could tell"

"Yes well, from what I gather Lord Gillingham wrote to her and said in so many words that everyone makes mistakes and he won't hold anything against her. It always cheered Mary when she could keep a man on the hook, but she's probably reading by her tree"

Then looking to Maggie and Nigel and catching the amused glance that appeared between them she continued

"I suppose I should get the verdict then? Get it over with..."

"Edith I appreciate your sensitivity but as a newspaper man, and I think you know this too, it's a fine piece and you shouldn't let anyone's opinion stop you from running it" Nigel carefully but honestly said, then immediately regretted once he caught Maggie's eye

"Nigel, let Edith publish whatever she wants to, Edith don't pay him any mind"

Nigel was about to defend himself when Edith interjected

"Thank you, the both of you. But Nigel you have to understand Mary and I are finally in a tolerable place so I won't jeopardize that, she's a very guarded person I'm surprised she is even entertaining the idea actually"

Nigel raised his hands in surrender and stood up offering Maggie his hand

"You're the boss milady, now I promised this beauty here that I'd take her for a stroll, if that's alright with you"

"Of course it is just remember we lunch at one and Mrs. Patmore is making her famous raspberry tart for dessert and it will go fast with Tom around" Edith joked as she lead them to the doorway and proceeded to walk out with them before going her separate way to find Mary.

"There you are" Edith greeted as Mary slightly turned her head around from her book to see Edith walking up beside her

"Yes, just catching up on some Wilde, I trust you won't tell Granny on me?"

"I won't but you'll owe me a free pass in the future" Edith tried to joke then was unsure on how to bring up her next topic

Mary spied the small folder Edith was holding and picked up her nervous disposition and soon put two and two together

"Is that it then?"

Edith stumbled over her words

"Yes!..it is, I've finished and we'd...or I would like you to take a look, obviously I can still change a few things..."

"Oh for God's sake Edith would you calm your self, and please sit down you're making me nervous"

Edith handed Mary the folder and sat down on the opposite end of the bench careful to not make it obvious that she was looking for any sort of reaction

Mary's eyes skimmed over the pages, initially skeptical but began to feel a certain confidence as she got to the end

"_...so yes, my sister made a mistake a very long time ago. Since then she has had trials and tribulations just as anyone else, she was there to help run a convalescence center in our home during the war. During that time she also unselfishly nursed the man she would go on to marry through a devastating injury, and helped him reclaim his life. Later when, tragically, our younger sister perished in childbirth she supported and comforted our brother in law as well as our parents. Then later and tragically still when the love of her life was taken from her in an awful motor accident she has shown me what grace and courage are made of as she brings up her son as a single parent._

_Unfortunately, my sister and by proxy my family has been thrust into the court of public opinion and unfairly the court is only seeing half of the story. Is my sister to be banished from society for a childish and ignorant mistake almost a decade ago? I see it as unfair that her name be judged on one instance alone, and I ask my readers,and everyone who has made up their mind about my sister, if you were to be judged on your worst moment and all your finer ones ignored, how would you fair?" _

Mary closed the folder and took in the sight in front of her before turning to Edith

"I think it's good, you certainly took Carlisle to task though"

"We both know he deserves it,..." Edith said as she looked over to Mary and caught her eye

"Do you approve then? Will you let me send it to the editor?"

"Yes, well, why not? I've thought about it and the worst has happened so I don't see much harm in fighting back a little, have you shared it with Michael?"

"I read it to him yesterday, I made some little changes based on his notes, but it's basically the same, he liked it. Thought it would do the trick"

Mary quietly nodded her head and looked satisfied, after a moment she could feel Edith staring at her

"What is it?"

A proud smile came to Edith's face as she teasingly said to Mary

"I just can't wait to tell him you value his opinion so much, and dare I say, actually like him?"

Mary rolled her eyes as she defended herself

"When have I ever given the impression that I disliked Michael? Hopefully with this little jaunt abroad he might improve his French enough that we can pass him off as a gentleman"

Edith quickly said

"I can think of a few remarks spoken in Scotland last summer, but I'm just happy that you can see his potential now, so I won't push the issue."

"Will your current editor be wanting to make some changes?" Mary asked eager to get the topic off her turnaround of opinion on Michael Gregson

A smirk came to Edith's face as she answered

"I doubt it he seems to stay out of my hair on most things, and this topic I will be especially stubborn on"

"It was always your strong suit..." Mary trailed off with a serene look on her face but Edith could see the glint in her eye that told her she was being joked with

"Oh, you're one to talk, you were always the most stubborn. I remember when we would have a tea party all the stuffed animals had to be in a specific place or you would throw a fit"

"Edith you know perfectly well that the rabbit was a Duke and the owl was merely a Viscount so protocol had to be observed" Mary replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Edith quietly laughed to herself remembering their childhood play sessions, then began to speak as an old memory became more clear

"Do you remember when Sybil was about six and somehow she stole a pair of Patrick's pants and she-"

"Put them on her head, marched into tea with Mama and Granny and proclaimed herself a Pharaoh!" Mary finished as they both began to laugh at the image of little Sybil proudly wearing her cousin's underthings on her head with her little chin stuck out

"Oh Frauline Kelder was mortified, and I'm surprised that wasn't the end for Granny,..."

The sisters both quietly remembered their sister then Mary ventured, her hands tightening around her book

"I miss her, Edith, and I suspect you are the only one who misses her as I do" Mary sadly said, her eyes focused on her black shoes crushing the grass that grew underneath the bench

"You're right, in fact when I'm in London I try to forget she's gone, I just imagine that she's still in Dublin with Tom, and she's happy. It's silly and probably very unhealthy but I daydream about her going about her day, enjoying her life it's only when I get excited to tell her something then I'm forced to realize..."

Mary solemnly took in Edith's words and gave a shy look towards Edith and both of them became very still and thought the same thing, that their sister Sybil was still the one thing that could bring them together.


	26. Chapter 26

"How are we doing today my dear?" Michael excitedly said into the telephone receiver

"You sound chipper, was there a new calf on the farm?" Edith asked as she took her familiar place on the plush chair next to the telephone stand

"Edith you know that happens in spring time, we're well past all that thank God. But I'm excited because I bought my ticket home today and got a very encouraging letter from Mr. Watson, things are progressing along better than expected"

Edith's smile beamed across her face

"That's wonderful to hear, do we know when the divorce will be final?" Edith asked just as Mr. Carson walked through the great hall and seemed to move a bit quicker once he heard the word 'divorce'

"We are in the final stages in France, so all that needs to happen is for to be presented to the British courts so it could be from a few weeks to two months or a year..."

Michael heard Edith audibly sigh and could tell she was preparing for the worst

"I know love, it's the uncertainty that's the hardest. But let's take one hurdle at a time shall we?" Michael said, trying to inflect his most encouraging tone

Edith brightened at his confidence and continued

"You're right. Oh! I wanted to ask you about the bouquet I received-"

"I wonder who would send you flowers?" Michael teased as he sipped on a small glass of afternoon wine

"And three days in a row, what kind of thoughtful man do you think would be doing that?" Edith asked with the same goading tone

"I would probably assume a lovely chap who is charming, kind, romantic, dashing, all in all, wonderful I would say"

Quickly Edith responded "Sounds about right I wish you would get some tips from him Michael"

A deep chuckle emerged from Michael's chest and reverberated through the telephone

"But really they are lovely Michael thank you, I'm just wondering if I can expect more since Mama will soon run out of places to put them"

"Hmm, sorry for that. I should of remembered old Downton had a premium on space but I don't intend to stop, don't worry though they will get smaller..."

A quizzical look came over Edith's face as she tried to understand Michael's statement

"Michael, darling, I hate to break it to you but that's not usually how it works, bouquets are supposed to get bigger with time"

"I was under the impression that you and I did things a bit unconventionally, just think of it as a countdown of sorts, today we have twenty seven days left until I come home so you will be getting twenty seven flowers sometime this afternoon..."

Edith was a bit overwhelmed by the thoughtful gesture and had to take some time to compose herself

"Edith?...Still there?" Michael asked concerned that they had lost the connection

"Yes, I'm am, I'm just...it's terribly terribly sweet, Michael" Edith answered with her voice choked with emotion

"It's the least I can do for my favorite columnist, and honestly Nigel organized most of it, I just had the idea and wrote out the check, so I had some help."

"You had the thought, that's what matters most. I don't know if I should explain them to everyone it might seem like boasting"

Michael laughed to himself at Edith's apparent concern and high regard for something he thought was a small gesture

"I think you're giving me far too much credit, dear but tell me how is everyone? That Carlisle business has finally died down?"

"I think so..." Edith said thoughtfully "...of course there will still be murmurings here and there, and our more stuffy friends have been a bit frosty but Mary and Mama still receive most of the invitations they've always had, and Lord Anthony sure hasn't been dissuaded, and it helped that Carlisle's sentence came down rather quickly..."

Satisfied with the answer Michael nodded and added

"Yes, and he deserves every bit of those five years, but I am interested to see if he bounces back..."

"I for one would prefer to never hear or see from the man again" Edith remarked annoyed that Michael would entertain the idea of Carlisle returning to prominence

"Oh c'mon love, everyone likes a comeback story, maybe I just enjoyed our rivalry a bit, but I don't think we'll have to worry about him any more. Enough about that, I've been thinking about what I'll do when I return"

"You mean spending all day locked away at home with only me to keep you company?" Edith cheekily said looking around the great hall to make sure no one overheard her bold remarks

"Yes, of course, obviously darling..." Michael said with a blush even though the rest of the cafe patrons had no way of knowing what his conversation was about

"...but we will have to come up for air eventually and I...well I'd like your opinion first of all, but I was thinking of starting my own publication..."

Edith was quiet for a moment while she considered the idea, thoughts quickly ran through her head about the logistical aspect of it, building something from scratch, but also the idea of the two of them having complete control of content appealed to her

"...Edith?... Are you there?"

"Yes, Michael I'm sorry I was just thinking..." Edith trailed off

"Well, I'm dying to hear it" Michael nervously laughed into the receiver

"Yes, sorry. I think it's wonderful Michael, you have too much talent to be beholden to some paper pusher, what do you think it will be like?"

Relieved that she was supportive a grin spread across Michael's face as he went into detail about his plans

The pair discussed and swapped ideas about the concept and content of the magazine until the time to dress for dinner creeped up on Edith

"Michael, I still have some ideas and things I'd like to think about so I'll send you a letter tomorrow, but I do have one more question..."

"Alright then"

"Are you hiring columnists and where should I send my resumé?"

"Oh be serious you're going to be my partner, dear, if you like, of course. I couldn't do it without you...I need you Edith"

Michael seriously said the last bit, trying to get across that he needed her in more aspects than just his work life

"Sounds wonderful, just let me know when I can put in my notice to Douglas"

Smiling at her enthusiasm Michael tried to calm her down

"Oh not for a while, so don't go telling anyone off, it will take time to find investors, organize an office, gather essential staff, find a printer-"

"I think I can speak with Tom and Papa and find us some money" Edith confidently said

"Edith I don't know about that, Harold has quite a few contacts and I'm not too keen to have your father think I'm after his money" Michael spoke hesitantly

"Nonsense, Michael, the estate needs to diversify it's portfolio and this is a wonderful opportunity, besides since we are partners I'll be after his money as well, and I'm his daughter so he has no reason to complain"

Begrudgingly accepting the reality that he was in no place to turn down money for the magazine Michael spoke into the receiver

"Alright, just give me some time to come up with a business plan to present, I think it would be ok to bring up the idea with Tom a bit, but I just want to do this right so please don't mention anything to his Lordship"

Finding his worrying a bit silly but respecting his desire to do things properly Edith rolled her eyes and said

"Not to worry partner, I won't sabotage us. I do need to be going though I'm sure a maid is waiting on me, speak to you in a few days?"

"Wonderful, of course love. Have a good night, see you soon"

Smiling at the fact that they would actually be reunited in less than a month Edith exchanged final goodbyes with Michael and hung up the phone _  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Edith paced about the sitting room of her and Michael's London home, they had both decided they'd rather be reunited in a more private setting and besides the train station was sure to be a circus.

Edith had organized the staff to ready the house a week prior, then instructed them to take a long weekend off so her and Michael wouldn't be disturbed, the day before she had left Downton, just mentioning to her family that she would be in London for the next few days. She confided in Mary that Michael was due to return and expected Mary to tell her Mama, and her Mama to tell her Papa. Thereby avoiding the awkward assumption of what exactly her weekend actives would entail over morning tea.

Michael was coming in on the three o'clock train from Dover so Edith spent the morning shopping for some of Michael's favorite treats that she was sure he would be missing, and provisions for the rest of the weekend then spent the rest of the afternoon making sure her appearance was just right.

It was half past three and Edith began to wonder what was taking him so long

_Really it only takes twenty minutes to get here from the station...well his luggage I suppose...but then why wouldn't he just send for it? Maybe, he missed the boat...or train, but he's always so punctual, maybe Marcel got him drunk or something...or maybe he met some buxom French milk maid and threw me over, but I just spoke to him the other day...my God I can't believe him, well if he did that this is legally my house and I'll toss everything he owns out on the street...oh Edith get a hold of yourself...I swear if he stopped at that blasted bakery to get those raspberry cakes he's obsessed with I'll kill him_

Just then Edith heard the door ease open and a familiar voice call out

"Did I get the right place?"

Edith tried to calm herself as much as possible but a warm, wonderfully burning sensation was churning itself in her stomach and making it's way into her chest, and she strode into the hall and saw Michael setting down his bag and taking off his hat

"Hello there my dear, what have you been up to?" Michael nonchalantly asked as if he was just returning from a regular day at the office

"Oh shut up, you silly awful man" Edith said after she took a deep breath and rushed toward him with a tear threatening to spill from her eye

Before Michael could respond Edith's lips were pressed against his with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, Michael responded by bringing her body closer to his as he caressed her hips and moved one hand around her waist while the other brushed up and down her back

After they broke the kiss their bodies were still pressed together while both of their heads moved back to study each other's faces

Michael spoke first

"It's so very very nice to see you as well, my darling"

"I'm so glad you're here" was the only thing Edith could say as she moved her hand to cup Michael's cheek and moved her thumb across his dimple as a smile stretched across his face

Edith then moved her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest relishing the familiar smell of his clothes and the comforting shape of his frame, she felt Michael placing a soft kiss onto the top of her head and his hand rubbing soft circles across her back

They stood that way for a few moments, Edith taking deep breaths of his scent and Michael holding her close and firm in his arms and resting his cheek on the top of her head

"Edith dear, I know I haven't been here for a bit but I think we might be a bit more comfortable if we venture through that large doorway to the left instead of standing by this drafty old door"

"Yes right, I just wanted to get a hold of you first" Edith said as she moved herself around to Michael's side and walked with him toward the sitting room

"Oh you certainly got a hold of me, love" Michael murmured as he placed a kiss to Edith's temple

Entering the room Michael saw the foods Edith had bought during the morning

"Edith! Are those the raspberry cakes from Shaw's?"

Hugging his side Edith smiled up at him, very proud of herself

"They are, I remember you having a fondness for them and I thought you'd be a tad peckish after the journey"

"If I had known you'd be providing those I'd come home a bit sooner"

Edith let out a lighthearted groan and said

"I see your time abroad hasn't diminished your slightly offensive sense of humor"

"Never, darling..." Michael said with a boyish grin, then becoming more serious brought Edith around to face him directly and tucked a loose wave behind her ear then gently held her cheek

"...I missed you terribly, and I feel like the luckiest man on earth that you were willing to put up with all this legal nonsense, thank you for waiting all these months Edith. I love you so very much"

"Michael..." Edith sweetly said before he cut off her words with a longing kiss

Edith brought her fingers up to run through his hair and continued

"...Now I don't want to hear any disagreements, but you are worth waiting for, you know I'd be with you regardless, but you are making such an effort to make things legitimate between us and it only makes me love you more"

Edith could see Michael start to formulate a point about a legitimate marriage being the most basic thing she deserves and silenced him with a finger to his lips

"I know what you're about to say and I don't want to hear it. We've been over it more than enough, but I missed you more than I thought I could miss anyone or anything and I'm so happy you're back, this was the hardest part in our relationship and now we can move past it"

"Edith, I don't like you saying things like that, I'm a bit superstitious and we're not out of the woods yet"

Edith took his hand and lead him to the sofa

"I disagree because, I don't intend to spend much more time apart, and I'm fairly certain you feel the same way so whatever happens we'll be able to face it together"

A contented and loving smile came across Michael's face as he took his seat and lifted his arm so Edith could slip beneath

"How could I have forgotten that you are right about everything, Edie?"

"You'll get your form back soon enough. Here, I know you're dying to have a piece"

Edith said as she reached forward to grab a piece of cake and brought it up to Michael's mouth. Michael dipped his chin against the frosting before taking the whole piece in his mouth and licking a wayward chunk of raspberry filling from her thumb

"I'd love to know why you decided to wear frosting as a beard" Edith said through a lilting laugh

"Edith I have no idea what you are talking about" Michael seriously proclaimed, feigning ignorance

"You are not aware of the dollop of frosting that is resting on the corner of your chin right now?" Edith said with raised eyebrows

"My dear, I am an adult male and a respected professional, there is no possible way I have frosting smeared across my face" Michael said, his eyes glinting with mischief

Catching on to his playful game Edith brought both her hands to either side of his face and used her mouth to remove the frosting from his chin, Michael caught her lips with his and settled in for a long slow kiss

"You did have frosting on that face of yours, you ridiculous man" Edith stated after a slowly opening her eyes and moving her hand to Michael's chest

"Edith, I have a confession to make..." Michael somberly said and a flash of worry passed over Edith's eyes

"...I knew I had frosting on my face the whole time, I just wanted a chance to kiss you. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and my tawdry deception" Michael finished barely containing the smile that took over his face

Letting out a very unladylike snort Edith tried in vain to put on her most serious face

"You know, you could be on the stage if you wanted to, and I think we are well past you resorting to tricks to kiss me, you can kiss me all you like" Edith said as she placed her arm across Michael's middle and brought her feet up to tuck underneath her knees

"Well if that's the case I hope you don't have any plans for the evening Miss Crawley because all...I want...to do...is...kiss you...thoroughly" Michael said as he lifted her chin with his thumb and peppered her with short kisses between words

"Mmmh sounds lovely, I had much the same idea myself actually" Edith murmured as she began to place a trail of kisses along Michael's jaw and towards his ear

Rubbing her arm and leaning into her touch Michael softly said

"I'm so glad we're on the same page about this"

* * *

Hours later they were lying in their bed with Edith's head resting on Michael's shoulder and her arm lazily resting across his stomach and her toes making small circles on his calf

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"At the moment? I hope not" Edith responded and Michael's chest rose and fell with a hearty chuckle

"I mean, do they know you're in London and that I came back?"

Edith adjusted her head to look up at Michael

"I told them I'd be in London, and I think they figured you'd be coming back soon so they didn't ask many questions. I told Mary though and I'm sure they figured it out on their own..."

Edith stretched her body upwards to meet Michael's lips in a yearning kiss

"...So I don't think they'll be checking up on me for a few days"

"Well lucky us..." Michael said as he smiled down at her and began to run his hand up and down her bare arm

"...But I was thinking we could visit there for a few days next week or so?"

"Michael, I just spent the better part of six months there and the only thing to do was thinking of new ways to put flowers in a vase, I thought you would want to get back into our old routine"

Edith ventured, a bit worried that Michael became enamored with the country life

"I do, I'm excited to see everyone and get back to normal, and heaven knows I haven't had a decent cocktail in months, it's just that...I've been corresponding with Harold and I think with my savings and the investors he gathered we'll have most of the money to get the magazine started, but we might be short about two or three thousand pounds..."

"And you'd like to go mining for it up at Downton?" Edith jokingly asked as she turned on her stomach and raised herself on her elbow

Michael giving her a slightly embarrassed look let out a deep breath and said

"I think putting it that way is a bit crude, but essentially yes. But It's not like we're asking for the family jewels, and since they are family the percentage of ownership will be a bit more than normal..."

Feeling the need to explain more Michael sat up against the headboard and continued

"Plus, they sooner I'll grovel to his Lordship the sooner we can get this thing off the ground and running, Nigel is already thinking of features, and I think I've convinced Bishop to come on as well."

"Michael, you'll be doing no groveling, there is a need for an intelligent and well thought out publication, this generation is waiting for something to foster reasonable debate and that's what we'll give them, and it will be a roaring success. Besides Mama and Mary run through at least that much on dresses alone, and Papa knows he needs to diversify."

Edith stated, confident that Robert and Tom would see a good opportunity when presented to them

"I just want to get it over with, I hate the idea of asking your father for money" Michael mumbled while rubbing his brow

Edith sympathetically smiled at his distress and grabbed his hand in hers

"Don't feel so stressed about it, the problem is you're a bit of a self made man so I can see how you wouldn't like to ask for things, however Papa inherited his wealth so it makes perfect sense for him to give it to family, he's going to end up doing it anyway, he certainly can't take it with him"

"I don't know if that's the exact angle we should take, love" Michael chuckled to himself as he settled back down into the pillows

"All I'm saying is, he has no reason to pass up the opportunity and you shouldn't feel like a beggar for bringing it to the table, you're doing him a favor really,...and if he starts to be pig headed I'll just cry and he'll feel bad"

Edith simply said as she nestled herself underneath Michael's arm

"That's not terribly professional, but if you think it will get the job done then...

"Then aren't you lucky you have such a creative partner in this endeavor?" Edith interrupted as she turned her head towards Michael's

"I consider myself lucky on many fronts my dear, dear Edith" Michael said as he placed a kiss beneath her ear and interlaced his fingers with hers then proceeded to turn his attentions away from business discussions.


	28. Chapter 28

Edith and Michael were enjoying a late morning stroll through Downton's gardens after arriving at the estate the previous day

"Mary certainly seems chipper, I've never seen her in a better mood." Michael commented as Edith readjusted her grip on his hand

"To be fair you've only met her when she was eight months pregnant, and then when she was still in mourning and on the cusp of a scandal. She can be charming and even fun when she wants, but she is especially excited because we got word that Anna will be back in a week or two"

"Yes, I suppose that's right..." Michael replied as he stopped to examine a rose bush "...you both are very close with Anna?"

"You could say that, she's been with us for so long, and we know we can trust her. She's almost like family, her and Mary are thick as thieves" Edith explained while silently laughing to herself over Michael's studious expression

Edith continued

"Since she's been at home with her baby I think Mary has been a bit lonely, but her niece has come up to watch him while she works, I should see if she has some free time for us to visit, little Andrew is such a sweet thing Michael, all cheeks and a mop of dark hair"

"Sounds lovely, I'm guessing everyone is hoping he and Master Crawley grow up to be great friends, well as long as socially appropriate" Michael teased as he untangled his hand from Edith and lovingly draped his arm around her shoulders

Edith shot him a disapproving glance but settled into his side

"We won't let Granny get wind of that idea but to be honest, I think nothing would please Mary or Papa more than those little ones to grow up together, can you believe how big George has gotten? Mama thinks he is on the verge of walking, and I'm so impressed with how smart Sybbie is getting, it's like she is hardly a baby anymore"

Michael couldn't contain his amusement as he listened to Edith rave about her niece and nephew then patiently replied

"Babies tend to do that Edie, grow up and such"

"Yes of course, but I wish they didn't do it so fast..."

Michael looked to Edith who had a contemplative and slightly disappointed look on her face and let out a light chuckle

"What's so funny then?" Edith asked seeing Michael give her a wide grin

"It's just that if I didn't know any better I'd swear you had a case of baby fever" Michael said as he stepped in front of Edith and moved his hands down to her hips

A blush rose to Edith's cheeks as she raised her eyebrow and challenged Michael

"Are you sure you aren't the one wishing for the pitter patter of little feet? I saw how excited you were to hold George and I thought I'd never pull you away from Sybbie and her blocks yesterday"

"Oh, I've always liked children, but I will admit..." Michael acquiesced as he lowered his voice and leaned forward "...I don't think I can give a child a better gift then having you for a mother" Michael finished by sincerely looking into Edith's eyes and placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose

Edith overwhelmed by the sentiment of Michael's statement placed her hand on his chest and brought the other one up to rub the nape of his neck

"Oh, Michael...you can be so terribly sweet when you want to be. I'm truly touched you feel that way"

Edith then pulled his head down to meet her lips in a warm kiss

"I'm quite certain you'll make a lovely mother darling, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, not when we already have a baby to take care of..."

"What do you mean by that?" Edith asked confused by Michael's turn of phrase

Michael placed Edith's arm in his and continued through the garden

"The magazine of course, you remember don't you Edith? You know that little project that we are staking both our reputations and a boat load of money on" Michael teased

"I'm sorry, of course shame on me for forgetting. Did you have more any ideas on what to call it yet?"

Michael let out a deep sigh and tipped up the brim of his hat

"Not really, just the same ones keep popping up in me head, 'The Weekly Journal', 'Report From London', 'Notes'..."

"I think those all sound fine..." Edith offered trying to be encouraging as she took a seat on a bench underneath a pergola covered in jasmine

"That's it! Just fine, nothing stands out, anyone can write a rag called 'Notes', we are trying to make something that raises the level of debate so that intelligent discourse becomes the norm...you would think the name would be the easy part"

Michael commented as he stuffed his hands in his pockets scrapped the bottom of his shoe on the edge of the bench in frustration

Edith pondered for a moment and thought about what Michael was saying

"What about 'The Standard'? It sounds like you want it represent the standard of public debate so why not call it that?" Edith plainly suggested to Michael who looked at her then focused on something far away as he considered the idea

"Edith that's brilliant..." he said as his eyes came back to her "...that's exactly what it needs to represent, and it sounds like it's been around forever. There's something comforting in it, reassuring. That's it, it's the perfect choice"

Michael finished with a smile as he stood before Edith and held her face in his hands while he leaned down for a congratulatory kiss

"I should hate to think what I would do with out you partner" Michael mused as he plopped down next to Edith and stretched his arm across the back of the bench

"Let's not find out, are you excited to speak with Papa now that we have a name?" Edith asked as she leaned her head against Michael's shoulder and rested her arm on his thigh

"Excited to get it over with is more like it, you know maybe I can find the money somewhere else, I still have some school friends I can talk to"

Edith straightened up to look Michael in the eye

"Michael I really don't understand why you are so hesitant about this, I'm sure Papa will be agreeable, it's good for the estate and can help George and Sybbie and all of us in the future"

Michael went to cross his arms across his body but found one of his arms pinned by Edith

"I saw that Michael, you went to cross your arms. Now is not the time or situation to be holding something back from me, we're partners remember?" Edith sternly said as she squared her body towards him

Michael relented and exhaled deeply through his nose

"It's just that the first time I was here, when we told your parents about my situation, and we all had that lovely discussion, after dinner your father alluded to the possibility that I was using you for a shot at some money, and I'd hate for him to think that was the case, because it is decidedly, completely not"

Michael gave Edith a pleading looked and took hold of her hand

"You know that don't you Edith? That the only thing I want from you is to be yours."

Edith rolled eyes and let out an impatient groan

"Sweetheart don't be silly, of course I do, don't pay any attention to what Papa thinks, he is just being over protective and paranoid. I'm sure he thought you were scoundrel and it takes him time to realize that he's wrong, and you are proving him wrong, soon the divorce will come through and he'll have no reason to be cross"

"Edith, I'm afraid your father will always find a reason to be cross with me" Michael said calmly

Edith couldn't help but laugh to herself and responded

"If you think that's the case then why don't we say to hell with it and hit him up for some more cash? Maybe he'll throw in the Rolls too?"

Slightly shocked but definitely amused at Edith's wording Michael gave her a surprised look and leaned in closer

"Darling I'd be ever so grateful if you didn't use such shocking language around your parents, because I think I'd end up getting the blame for it"

"Ah, of course Michael, I'd hate to get you in trouble I'll put an end to my vulgar language" Edith countered, picking up on the mischievous glint in Michael's eye

"Well..." Michael slowly said "...I didn't say cut it out completely, but maybe save it for more...private settings" Michael added a light pinch to Edith's hip at the end of his sentence

Edith slightly jumped at the sensation and clutched his necktie in her hand and leaned towards his face so their noses were almost touching

"You are a cad and a shameful excuse for a gentleman" She said seriously although Michael could detect the humor in her voice

"Yes, and you are the one stuck with me" Michael quickly said before he buried his face against Edith's neck and began to tickle her ribs

The gardener on the other side of the hedge tried his best to ignore the giggling and sounds of kissing and continue with his work.

* * *

"...and that about rounds it out" Michael said as he sat next to Edith on the large couch in Downton's library as he finished his nearly hour long proposal to Robert and Tom

Edith gave him a proud smile and reassuringly rubbed his back as she asked

"So Papa what do you think?"

"It's sounds very ambitious, but I feel like there are so many papers and magazines already in print so I don't know how wise it is in the long run"

Michael jumped in ready to defend what had become a passion in the past few weeks

"You see Lord Grantham, the world is changing rapidly and the current generation has been through a war and is now on the cusp of a new world, they are eager for tangible information and are also yearning for a new lifestyle, the style of our magazine which includes valuable facts and debate about politics and world events as well as any kind of social or entertainment content you could want provides exactly what the new generation wants all in one package"

Robert simply nodded his head and seemed to ponder what Michael had said, seeing he might need more convincing Michael added

"I'm bringing together some of the best reporters and newsmen in London, and with Edith serving as senior columnist and creative director I'm confident the publication we produce will be miles ahead of anyone"

"Senior columnist and creative director? That's quite a mouthful Edith" Tom mused

Edith also hearing her title for the first time turned toward Michael giving him a slightly annoyed look

"It certainly is Tom, but you both can be assured, and I say this without bias, Michael is one of if not the best editor in all of Britain, I'd put my life on him putting out a quality product"

"I'm curious as to what exactly a creative director does?" Robert skeptically said

Michael gave Edith an apologetic look and answered Robert

"We want 'The Standard' not just to tell people what's going on in the world around them but to inform them on the life they could be living and it's up to Edith, along with her column to do that, I feel she has impeccable taste so she also oversees the look of the magazine, the feel of it...so I'm in charge of what's in it and she's in charge of how it looks and in the publishing world both are equally important"

"Tom what do you think?" Robert asked as Edith and Michael shared a nervous look between them

"On paper it's a bit of a risk, but I think Michael is on to something, and we have talked about diversifying"

Robert stood and was followed by Michael, Edith, and Tom

"I think we can afford the risk, I'm putting my trust in you Gregson. I'll tell Murray to contact you about the details" Robert said as he reached out to shake Michael's hand

Edith excitedly brought her hands up to cover the wide smile that stretched across her face and squeezed Michael's shoulder

"Wonderful, thank you Lord Grantham you won't be disappointed" Michael said as he let out a relived sigh

"Miss Creative Director, I look forward to working with you" Robert said with an air of pride and amusement as he stuck out his hand for Edith to shake, but was surprised as Edith ignored it and went to kiss his cheek

"Thank you Papa, this is going to be wonderful just wait and see"

"I hope I won't have to wait too long, but if you all will excuse me I have some other business to attend to" Robert diplomatically said and the small group began to exit with Edith at the front with Tom excited to further discuss the possibilities with the magazine

Michael heard Robert call his name and turned around to see him wait until Edith and Tom were out the door then slowly step closer

"Was this your end game the whole time Gregson?"

Not sure what he meant Michael ventured

"Excuse me Lord Grantham?"

Impatiently Robert continued

"I don't mind throwing a little money toward this magazine of yours and it seems Edith had her heart set on it, but I'm just wondering if you planned this from the beginning. Please don't insult my intelligence."

Shocked at what he was hearing Michael took a deep breath and searched around the room

"Lord Grantham you must be joking"

Receiving only a serious glare from Robert Michael felt his temper begin to rise

"Lord Grantham with all due respect, and I hope you remember that, if you think I chased your daughter all over London not to mention Scotland for over a year, put my reputation on the line, hopped from crackpot lawyer to crackpot lawyer, gave Edith my house, got fired from my job, spent six months in French country side wrangling chickens and milking cows all so I could get a measly two thousand pound investment from you when I very well could have earned double that tap dancing in St. Pancras station during that time,...you are out of your mind"

Michael finished out of breath and waiting for Robert's response

"I suppose it does seem a bit silly when you put it that way..." Robert mumbled a bit embarrassed about the facts Michael pointed out

"...I'm sorry Gregson, it was foolish of me." Robert finished as he turned toward his desk

"You still think I'm set to run off don't you?" Michael asked confidently

Robert turned to acknowledge Michael but said nothing

"My divorce petition was introduced to the British courts, Watson, our lawyer thinks it might be a few months before a decision comes down, it could even be a few weeks. He seems hopeful that it will be a favorable decision, then Edith and I will be married properly as soon as we can. I don't know what else I can do to show you I intend to do right by her"

Robert looked fiercely into Michael's eyes

"If you ever have a family one day you'll understand why I've been so,...suspicious of you"

Before Michael could respond Edith popped her head in the door

"Michael, I'd like you to be with me when I tell Mama, leave Papa to his business. Thank you again Papa you'll see what a roaring success this will be"

Robert smiled indulgently toward Edith and glanced at Michael, aware that their conversation is a bit unfinished

"Of course Edith, I'd love too," Michael went to shake Robert's hand a final time and said

"Thank you again Lord Grantham for the opportunity and your... confidence"

"Of course I'll see you both dinner" Robert said as he warily eyed Michael.

* * *

_A/N_

_I don't remember if Anna actually has any family, but she does now!_

_Apologies for the time between updates, I'm living a bit of a nomadic lifestyle and internet is sometimes hard to come by. I hoping to finish this up in the next 4 or 5 chapters, wish me luck!_


	29. Chapter 29

"I really don't mind investing in the thing, it does seem like quite the good idea but I can't shake the feeling that he is using Edith" Robert complained as he removed his robe and climbed into his bed

Cora closed her book and responded

"I think you are being a but too protective of our daughter, granted I wasn't thrilled when I learned of Mr. Gregson's circumstances. However he has tried his best to make situation tolerable, it's not conventional but I think they've done the best that they could have, and they should be married soon enough"

Robert let out a huff with a grim look on his face and tried to explain

"It's just that I've seen these metropolitan types, who woo innocent women in a social position for a means to an end, then once they get that they disappear like a puff of smoke it all just seems...rather planned is all"

"Oh I see, well thank heavens we have you to see through Gregson's deception, and just think the amount of foresight he had to marry a woman years ago he knew would end up in an asylum thereby giving him a reason to be unable to marry. Oh! And the conniving to get Edith to write to the Times giving him an innocent reason for him to meet her, do you think Anthony Strallan was in on the plan?" Cora sarcastically teased Robert

"Thank you Cora, I'm seriously concerned about our daughter and her feelings and you are trying to make a fool of me"

Cora couldn't contain her smile at the sight of Robert becoming so indignant but continued

"I'm just happy Michael Gregson, master manipulator and cunning puppet master was on our side during the war, I should hate to think of the future of the British Empire if he wasn't"

"You know I don't think you are being serious enough about this. Has Gregson charmed you as well? Honestly I don't see why you two fall all over him, he seems rather average to me..."

Cora brought the covers closer to her chin as she settled down into the pillows

"Maybe that's because you've barely said two words to him and avoid him like the plague when you both are in the same room" Cora offered knowing Robert would deny it

"Oh Cora, that's not true, I've had conversations him plenty of times-"

"And when has the subject not been his divorce or Edith or the Carlisle business?"

Robert defensively tried to come up with a retort but had none

"I know what the issue is Robert, you were automatically set to dislike him because he is an outsider, has no title or estate, and is a threat to the family honor, you were about to turn the guns on him if it wasn't for his help with Mary"

Robert avoided eye contact with Cora as to not admit the truth of her statement

"My darling,..." Cora continued sweetly "...I love how much you care for our girls, and little Sybbie and George too, but I think Mr. Gregson has put in enough time and effort for you to give the poor man a chance. Plus, maybe it's the American in me but I'm so proud of Edith striking out and making her way in the world and he is a part of that whether we like it or not. Would you rather have her sulking around mourning what could of been with Anthony Strallan?"

Robert ran his hand over his face mumbled an accepting groan

"I may have been a tad unfriendly to him, but he has hung in there. I'll just sleep better once he puts a ring on her finger"

Cora affectionately rubbed Robert's arm

"There's my fair and wise husband again, I'm glad you are looking forward to the wedding I'll tell Edith that her dear Papa is willing to pay for a honeymoon"

Robert stiffly turned on to his side and said

"Cora dear, you are getting carried away again"

* * *

"Edith I'm telling you your father doesn't like me and I think us asking for an investment made it worse. I really can't blame him but please don't expect me to be invited to go shooting with him" Michael tried to explain as he leaned against the foot of Edith's bed rubbing her feet

"I don't know Michael, I think he smiled a little bit when he shook your hand the other day, you should have seen the way he treated poor Tom when he and Sybil first came to visit. I think you are doing quite well considering"

Michael's eyebrows shot up as he nodded his head and laughed

"I should hope I'm at least on par with the Irish socialist former chauffeur who married the youngest daughter, whisked her off to Dublin and gave her a child with in a year"

Edith poked Michael in the ribs with her toes

"Don't tease my dear brother in law, just look how much Papa trusts Tom now. Besides I don't think you are any father in law's dream either Mr. Gregson. It takes Papa time to get used to people, especially new people."

"I know, I know..." Michael granted "Actually I feel a bit sorry for Lord Grantham once I think about it. Tom is a wonderful man and I like him very much but I don't think your Papa pictured him as the ideal son in law, and then he's got me to suffer with. No wonder he was so fond of Matthew"

Edith tucked her feet back and slid towards Michael

"I think if anyone in this family has to suffer the worst of you it's me" Edith seductively said as she ran her finger along Michael's jaw and rewarded him with a soft kiss

"Mmmh I won't disagree with you on that love, but I was wondering, if you are fortified enough if you'd like to visit the beach cottage with me the weekend after next for a few days. I figured we won't be able to get away for a few months once the magazine gets going and we should just avoid tourist season"

Edith raised herself to fold her legs beneath her and said with a bright smile

"I think that's a brilliant idea, I was wondering when you would invite me out there"

"Once again you find yourself suffering and I am the cause, please forgive me" Michael dramatically said as he took Edith's hand in both of his and brought it to his lips

Edith sighed and looked to the clock on her mantle

"It's not too late so you have five hours before you have to sneak back to make it up to me or risk me going to bed angry"

Michael met Edith's flirty smile with a mischievous smirk of his own then lunged toward Edith and playfully tackled her into the soft pillows of her bed

"The first lesson any man worth his salt learns is to never let the woman in your life go to bed angry"


End file.
